Cuando no sabemos a quien amamos
by yetsave
Summary: Mundo alternativo. OOC de los personajes. Todo pertenece a Rowling. 4 merodeadores pero uno de ellos no es Peter. Relación entre personajes distinta a la dada por Rowling. Personajes propiedad de Rowling a excepción de alguno inventado por mi. Existe la magia y Hogwarts. No existe Voldemort pero si Riddle. Trio amoroso. Quien se llevará a Snape? Espero os guste.
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo Severus Snape Prince, mis padres biológicos son Tobias Snape y Eileen Prince. Los dos pertenecen a familias de brujos, solo que mientras que la familia de mi madre era rica,la de mi padre trabajaba para mi familia materna. Ellos se criaron juntos y no hubo ningún problema con que fueran amigos hasta que se enamoraron, entonces mis abuelos intentaron separarlos y cuando ellos dijeron que se casaban, mis abuelos maternos desheredaron a mi madre y mis abuelos paternos no quisieron saber nada más de su hijo, así que de un día para otro se encontraron sin familia.

El padrino de boda de mis padres fue Albus Dumbledore, director de la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería de Londres, Hogwarts, y su madrina fue Minerva McGonagall, esposa de Albus y profesora en el colegio. Fue gracias a ellos que mis padres no se encontraron desamparados, ya que le regalaron a mi madre, de quienes eran padrinos de nacimiento, una casa a su nombre y a mi padre le consiguieron un trabajo. Mi madre termino sus estudios y luego comenzó a trabajar como auror. La boda de mis padres fue sencilla y con pocos invitados, pero según mi madre fue el segundo mejor día de su vida, por lo visto, el primero fue tenerme a mi.

Los primeros años fueron muy felices y aunque por lo visto mi padre tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, el trataba bien a mi mamá. Luego de tres años de matrimonio mamá se quedó embarazada de mi y cuando nací les pidieron a Albus y a Minerva que fuesen mis padrino, lo que ellos aceptaron encantados.

Al parecer mi padre nos quería a mi madre y a mi, aunque debo decir que por lo poco que yo recuerdo de mi padre, jamás sentí que el nos quisiese.

Cuando cumplí dos años papá perdió el empleo y aunque al principio buscaba trabajo todos los días, él no era capaz de encontrar ninguno, o de encontrarlo no le duraban más de tres meses y por otro lado mi madre empezó a ganar más dinero que el, lo que mi padre no llevaba nada bien. Con el tiempo su búsqueda de empleo se convirtió en visitas a los bares donde pasaba horas y horas bebiendo y llegaba a casa borracho. En un inicio mi madre intentaba ser comprensiva, hasta que el llegar a casa borracho empezó a ser una costumbre en él. Un día mamá se cansó y tuvieron una gran bronca y con la bronca llegó la primera bofetada a mi madre, para al día siguiente llegar a casa con el primer gran ramo de flores y la primera disculpa prometiendo que no iba volver a ocurrir, lo cual, por supuesto, no fue verdad porque después de esa primera bofetada llegó una segunda, con su correspondiente ramo de flores, y tras la segunda bofetada una tercer, hasta que llegó el día en que mi madre recibió su primera paliza.

Al principio yo no entendía que pasaba, hasta que al cumplir cinco años asistí a una de esas palizas. Yo lloraba y gritaba que la dejase en paz y recuerdo que mi padre se dirigió hacia mi y que me levantó la mano, sin embargo mamá se interpuso y le dijo que no se atreviese a tocarme, que si lo hacía iba a hacer las maletas y lo íbamos a abandonar, entonces mi padre la insulto y le dijo que ella no era nadie sin él, que qué íbamos a hacer los dos solos, sin casa y sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Recuerdo que mamá adelgazó mucho y lloraba todo el tiempo, pero jamás se defendió ni intentó dejarlo, algo que yo nunca pude entender.

Mis padrinos sabían que algo pasaba e intentaron ayudar a mamá, pero ella se cerraba en banda y se negaba a contar nada de lo que pasaba, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía el día en que mamá tuvo que ser ingresada de urgencia y los médicos descubrieron antiguas lesiones y le tuvieron que decir a mamá que había sufrido un aborto por culpa de la paliza que le propino mi padre, fue entonces cuando mamá lo denunció, sin embargo era demasiado tarde.

Yo ya tenía ocho años, cuando tras la denuncia mi madre decidió recoger nuestras cosas y abandonar a mi padre y la casa.

Yo estaba en el colegio muggle, faltaban todavía dos horas de clases cuando mi padrino Albus me vino a buscar, me llevó a su casa junto con mi madrina y entre los dos me explicaron que mi padre había matado a mi madre cuando ella se encontraba en la casa haciendo las maletas. Tobías fue detenido y llevado a prisión. Enterramos a mi madre. Hubo un juicio y mi padre fue condenado a Azkabán durante veinte años. Yo me llené de odio y rabia.

Mis padrinos decidieron adoptarme y se hicieron cargo de mi, y aunque me convertí en un niño desobediente y que siempre se metía en problemas, ellos jamás se rindieron conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo era un chico muy rebelde, con diez años me echaron del colegio Muggle en el que estudiaba y mis padrinos tuvieron que enviarme un año antes de lo previsto a Hogwarts, por lo que cuando empecé mis compañeros me llevaban un año.

Mis padrinos tuvieron que rellenar muchos papeles y que tener mucha paciencia para conseguir mi adopción, pero gracias a que yo no tenía familia directa y gracias también a la gran reputación de Albua y Minerva, al final la consiguieron y automáticamente aparecí inscrito en la lista de próximos admitidos en Hogwarts, lo que facilitó mi ingreso.

El primer día quede alucinado con el castillo, mis padrinos me habían hablado de su grandeza pero no fue hasta que lo vi que pude darme de ello. Hogwarts era enorme, con unas escaleras que se movían a su antojo, el gran comedor que alberga cinco grandes mesas, cuatro en horizontal y una en vertical presidiendo al resto de las mesas, y un techo mágico que dejaba ver un cielo a veces estrellado, otras lluvioso, dependiendo del tiempo que hiciese a las afueras de castillo.

Naturalmente yo me había leído Hogwarts una historia, y deseaba conocerlo, y ahora pory fin estaba allí, todo me parecía grandioso y durante la semana que estuve allí antes de que comenzasen las clase, me dedique a recorrer el castillo de un lado a otro e interrogaba a mis padrinos constantemente a cerca de la selección de las casas, los profesores, los exámenes, y sobre los fantasmas del castillo, hasta que se aburrían y me enviaban junto a Hagrid, el nuevo profesor de criaturas mágicas, quien había sido un antiguo alumno y de quien me hice amigo enseguida y quien se convertiría, junto con mis padrinos, en una de mis personas de confianza, el único profesor que realmente me caía bien.

La noche anterior al inicio de mis clases y por lo tanto al de la selección de las casas, yo estaba muy nervioso y apenas pude pegar ojo, así que me dedique toda la santa noche a merodear por el castillo, no fue hasta cerca de las cinco y cuarto de la noche que por fin pude dormir algo.

A las siete de la mañana mi madrina me despertó para que me diese una ducha y me arreglase antes de ir a desayunar con ella y con mi padrino a su oficina. Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al gran comedor y me indicaron donde debía de sentarme. Ellos se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores y mi padrino se colocó de pie, delante de un gran atril con forma de águila y nos dio un discurso de bienvenida y de tranquilidad a los de primer curso. Luego del discurso empezamos con la ceremonia de selección donde nos iban llamando uno por uno y nos colocaban un sombrero antiguo y puntiagudo que después nos enviaba a una de las cuatro casas. Al llegar mi turno me levante serio y orgulloso, aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso. Despacio me fui acercando y al colocarme el sombrero sentí como si pudiese leer mi mente y mi corazón, y esto fue lo que dijo:

\- Ummm! Severus Snape Prince, aunque tu y yo sabemos que ahora tienes otros apellidos. Bien, bien, tienes muchas cosas de tus padres, el, un Slytherine de pura sepa, y ella Gryffindor de corazón. Tienes el orgullo de tu padre y la lealtad de tu madre, sí, sí, posees la inteligencia y la valentía de tu madre, Ummm! No tengo ninguna duda, quizás te lleves una pequeña decepción, pero muchacho, sin duda ese es tu lugar. Severus Snape Prince, GRYFFINDOR!

Casi me caigo de la silla cuando lo escuche, aunque por otro lado estoy seguro de que tanto mi mamá como mis padrinos estarán muy orgullosos de que pertenezca a su casa.

Me dirigí a la mesa Gryffindor donde fui recibido con aplausos. Después de mi pasaron otros, los que mas llamaron mi atención fueron:

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Lily Evans, la pelirroja mas guapa que vi en mi vida. Los cuatro fueron a parar a mi casa.

Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, Slytherine. Nymphadora Tonks, Huppelpuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Al principio me sentía como si no terminase por encajar en Gryffindor, no sabia muy bien que se esperaba de mi, tampoco es que mis compañeros me importasen demasiado, pero algo dentro de mi sentía la necesidad de caer bien, sobre todo de que mis padrinos estuviesen orgullosos de mi.

La primera amiga que tuve fue Lily, ella se llevaba muy bien con todo el mundo y me fue presentando a la gente. Pronto formamos un pequeño grupo dentro de mi casa y por primera vez me sentía bien estando rodeado de gente. Enseguida Remus Lupin y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, y con el tiempo James y yo nos hicimos inseparables, junto con Lily y Remus, luego se nos unió Sirius, el y Remus eran primos, lejanos, pero primos al fin y al cabo, y como además se llevaban muy bien, Remus nos pidió que le diésemos un oportunidad y no,pudimos negarnos, Remus siempre fue el mejor de todos nosotros, siempre preocupándose por sus amigos. Con el tiempo la amistad con Sirius se afianzó, aunque entre el y yo no terminaba por cuajar, así que nos tratábamos con respeto, aunque siempre terminábamos discutiendo por cualquier cosa.

De todos, Lily era la mas tranquila, siempre estudiando, siempre cumpliendo las normas, y además tenía mucho trato con algunos miembros de otras casas, haciéndose gran amiga de Narcisa, Tonks y una chica muy tímida llamada Pandora. Las cuatro siempre iban juntas de un lado para otro, lo cual, sobre todo a Narcisa, les traía bastantes problemas, pues no era bien visto que una Slytherine anduviese de amiga con los miembros de otras casas, especialmente si una de esas casas es Gryffindor. Sin embargo Lucius Malfoy siempre la defendía, lo cierto es que con Narcisa es con la única persona con quien Lucius era realmente amable, con el resto del mundo es un auténtico cabronazo y nosotros no hacemos mas que tener problemas con el.

Academicamente me va bien, siempre encuentro tiempo para leer y para estudiar, aunque reconozco que cada dos por tres estaba metido en líos junto a Remus, Sirius y James, siempre saliendo a escondidas por el castillo y deambulando por el bosque prohibido a altas horas de la madrugada.

En mi cuarto año en Hogwarts y con trece años, frente a los catorce años que tenían mis amigos, ya me conocía el castillo, el bosque y el Lago Negro como si fuesen mi propia casa, y así fue como los muchachos y yo creamos un mapa con todos los pasadizos del castillo y el nombre de todos nuestros compañeros y profesores, que nos indicaba en donde se encontraban en todo momento, para así nosotros poder hacer de las nuestras. En Hogwarts todo el mundo nos conocía como los merodeadores, siempre en peleas con Slytherine, nuestro máximos rivales en Quidditch.

Yo con trece años sentía algo por Lily que iba más allá de una amistad y a ella creo que le pasaba lo mismo conmigo, pues buscábamos momentos para poder estar solos los dos. A veces Practicábamos pociones o defensa contra las artes oscuras, o bien charlábamos sobre la familia o lo que se nos ocurriese en ese momento.

Tambien con trece años comencé a llamar a mis padrinos papá y mamá, pues con su paciencia y su cariño se lo habían ganado a pulso, y aunque nunca cambie mis apellidos,por los suyos, ellos,siempre serán mis padres.

Y así transcurrieron mis primeros cuatro años, con un grupo sólido de amigos, aunque Sirius y yo no hiciésemos mas que pelear, y con algún que otro enemigo, como Lucius Malfoy o Gilderoy.

Siempre despunte en pociones y en defensa y Remus en todo menos en pociones, al pobre se le daban fatal, así que procuraba ayudarlo, con lo que dos días a la semana, después de clases quedábamos para practicar en el aul de pociones, a la cual mi padre nos daba acceso.


	4. Lily y yo

Si bien las vacaciones de Navidad las pasábamos en el castillo, en verano era otro cantar y mis padres y yo íbamos de vacaciones al pueblo, donde también veraneaba Lily.

en mis vacaciones de cuarto año, Lily y yo estábamos siempre juntos. Íbamos al río a bañarnos, al parque a patinar ...

En el pueblo, mis padres tenían muchos amigos, entre ellos se encontraban los señores Weasley, Arthur y Molly, quienes tenían dos hijos gemelos, George y Fred, quienes tenían dos años y eran muy traviesos. A veces quedábamos las tres familias juntas, los padres de Lily, los míos, nosotros dos y la familia Weasley, quienes, por cierto, esperaban su tercer hijo, pues ella estaba embarazada de un niño al que querían llamar Ron, un nombre horrible para mi gusto. Recuerdo que en una de esas reuniones, Molly comentó que tenían intención de ir a por la niña cuando Ron tuviese un año o así. Después de eso, Lily y yo nos levantamos y nos fuimos a bañar mientras que la comida no estaba lista.

Cuando nos cansamos de nadar nos sentamos en las rocas. Lily estaba muy pensativa y al preguntarle me confeso que su madre había sufrido un aborto natural hacia cosa de unos dos años y que ahora volvía a estar embarazada, y me confeso también que aunque ella nunca quiso tener hermanos, esperaba, sobre todo por sus padres, que todo fuese bien esta vez.

Puestos a confesar, yo le conté la historia de mis verdaderos padres y lo mal que lo pase cuando supe que mi madre había perdido a su bebé a causa de una paliza que le propinó mi padre, y que yo a diferencia de ella si que quería tener tener un hermano, y le confesé lo mucho que deseaba que mis padres adoptivos tuviesen un hijo al que yo,querría y protegería como si fuese mi verdadero hermano.

A finales de esa semana los Weasley y Lily junto con sus padres, se fueron, sin embargo mis padres y yo nos quedamos todo el verano, pues mi padre tenía allí a su hermano con su esposa e hijos.

Ese verano mis tíos vinieron con un matrimonio amigo suyo, los Granger. El era un hombre serio pero que siempre estaba pendiente de su mujer embarazada de una niña. Los Granger se hicieron muy amigos de mis padres, y cuando la niña nació ellos les escribieron para contárselo, yo ya tenía quince años por entonces.

Durante los dos veranos siguientes veranearon en el pueblo y la verdad es que su hija se parecía muchacho a a los dos, tenía el pelo castaño y muy rizado al igual que su madre y los ojos marrones como su padre.

YAZMINSNAPE: como ves has acertado con lo de la amistad de Severus y los merodeadores, aunque te adelanto que con James no le va a durar mucho.

LORA: yo tampoco soporto a Lily, y hasta aquí puedo leer.

GRACIAS por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas, que aunque pocos me animan a terminar la historia. Espero que os guste como se va desarrollando la historia, aunque lo mejor esta por venir. Bicos.


	5. Séptimo curso

Han pasado dos años desde que conocimos a los Granger, nos mantenemos en contacto con ellos cada poco tiempo. La mamá de Lily llevo muy bien su embarazo y tuvo un niño al que llamaron Harry. Los Weasley tuvieron a Ronald y vuelven a estar embarazados, aunque todavía es pronto para saber si será niño o niña, pues aún está de dos meses.

ESte año empiezo mi último año en Hogwarts y estoy contento, aunque por otro lado también estoy nervioso y algo alicaído pues será mi último año junto a los chicos y Lily, bueno en realidad, junto a Lily, James y Sirius, pues Lily y James decidieron convertirse en aurores y Sirius se va a tomar uno o dos años sabáticos para viajar y conocer la magia de otros países, mientras que Remus y yo queremos ser profesores en Hogwarts, él profesor de defensa y yo de pociones, eso sí, este año le voy decir a Lily lo que siento por ella. Aunque ella y yo llevamos ya casi dos años de pareja, sin embargo nunca le he dicho que la quiero y creo que ya ha llegado el momento. Tengo planeado hacerlo por San Valentín, Tonks y Narcissa me están ayudando a prepararlo todo.

James está saliendo con Pandora, Remus y Tonks han hablado y han decidido ser simplemente amigos, pues ambos coinciden en que son muy jóvenes para estar de novios, y Sirius, bueno es Sirius, él como siempre va de flor en flor.

Otra pareja que se ha formado han sido Lucius y Narcisa, y aunque ella seguía manteniendo el contacto con las chicas, ya no quedaba tango con ellas, suponemos que para evitarse problemas con su novio, así que cuando se ven lo hacen a escondidas.

Faltando dos semanas para San Valentín, Lily y yo no quedamos mucho ya que estamos a punto de tener examenes y nos pasamos el tiempo estudiando.

Para el día de San Valentín las chicas querían que pusiese velas y flores por todos lados, pero a mí no me van esas cursilerías, así que la lleve a la sala de menesteres. Una mesa redonda presidía la estancia, y en medio de la mesa coloqué un jarrón con un lirio, la flor preferida de la pelirroja. Un elfo doméstico nos sirvió la comida y Lily estaba impresionada.

Después de comer el elfo se fue y yo hice aparecer la televisión, un pequeño sofá y una película. Antes de empezar a verla, le regalé un colgante con una piedra verde, la besé y le dije que estaba enamorado de ella. Al finalizar la película nos fuimos a nuestra sala común y después de despedirme con un beso, cada uno tiró hacia sus aposentos. Cuando llegué el resto de los merodeadores me esperaban despiertos esperando a que les contase como había ido la noche.

Durante semana santa todos estuvimos en Hogwarts, menos Lily ya que sus padres querían pasar tiempo con ella y con su hermanito. Yo la eche de menos, desde luego, pero eso no impidió que lo pasase en grande. Pocos nos quedamos en el castillo, Remus, Sirius, James, Narcisa y Lucius, junto con algunos alumnos de Slytherine.

Recuerdo un día en el que James y yo estábamos merodeando por el castillo sobre las diez de la noche cuando de repente escuchamos unos gritos de mujer pidiendo que la dejasen. James y yo empezamos a correr y al llegar al lugar del que provenían los gritos nos encontramos con dos chicos de Slytherine que tenían a Narcisa tirada en el suelo y con la camisa rota mientras que intentaban subirle la falda. Cuando vimos la escena se nos heló la sangre, James los petrificó mientras que yo los pateaba por todos lados, de la rabia que sentí en ese momento casi los mato a golpes, pero James me detuvo, tapamos a Narcisa ñy yo le envié un patronus a mi padre, quien apareció al momento. Se llevó a los mal nacidos y llamó a los aurores, James llevó a Narcisa a la enfermería y yo me dirigí corriendo a la sala común de Slytherine, Albus me había dado la contraseña para que pudiese entrar sin problems y poder avisar a Lucius. Al entrar varios chicos me rodearon apuntandome con las varitas, yo no saqué la mía, aunque la tenía bien sujeta por si acaso. LLamé a Lucius a los gritos:

-Lucius Malfoy, aparece, tengo que hablar contigo

-LUcius no va a bajar

-Ustedes mejor callense y se van, todos sabemos que ni uno solo de ustedes tiene nada que hacer contra mí en un duelo.

De pronto apareció Lucius con su porte elegante y orgulloso

\- Qué coño quieres Snape? no eres bienvenido

-Mira serpiente, no estoy buscando bronca, al menos no hoy, y a ti tampoco te conviene. Ha sucedido algo con Narcisa

-Qué le has echo?

-No seas imbécil, yo no voy por la vida maltratando mujeres, pero algunos de tus compañeros de casa no tienen ningún problema en hacerlo

Cuando le conté lo que sucedió, ambos salimos corriendo hacia la enfermería, al llegar mi padre nos dijo que la estaba revisando una medimaga.

LUcius tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar la mano en un puño, por suerte, al salir la medimaga nos dijo que no la habían violado, que James y yo habíamos llegado a tiempo. Nos dijo que tenía muchos golpes y que estaba asustada, que no hacia más que preguntar por un tal Lucius, así que lo hicieron pasar, el corrió hacia la camilla donde se encontraba la rubia y la abrazó, esa fue la primera y última vez que vi llorar a Lucius Malfoy.

Narcisa se aferró a él y no dejaba de repetir que si no hubiese sido por James y por mi no sabía que hubiese pasado

LUcius se dio la vuelta, nos miró y nos dio las gracias con un movimiento de cabeza, no hizo falta nada más. Desde ese día, y muy poco a poco, LUcius comenzó a ser parte del grupo.

Pasaron los meses y todos cuidamos de Narcisa, cuando las chicas se enteraron no se despegaron de su lado, aunque al principio Lily estaba más pendiente de otras cosas, lo cual me sorprendió, así que me enfadé con ella y tuvimos una pelea, por suerte luego de discutir al fin reaccionó y reconoció que estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero que no sabía como tratarla, me dijo que se sentía cohibida, ese momento entró Narcisa avergonzada por haber escuchado la conversación y le dijo a mi pelirroja que lo único que tiene que hacer era ser natural con ella, simplemente ser su amiga.

El curso pasó muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta estábamos presentando los últimos exámenes. Dos días antes de recibir las notificaciones mis padres me llamaron al despacho de mi padre, una vez llegué me pidieron que me sentase, la verdad, estaban tan serios que consiguieron que me pusiese nervioso y tenso.

\- siéntate Severus

-¿qué ocurre papá? sucedió algo con mis exámenes?

-Entonces porque tan serios madre?

-verás hijo, tu madre y yo

-Hablar de una vez ¿os pasa algo?

-No cariño, es solo que tenemos algo que decirte y no sabemos como lo tomarás. A ver, tu sabes que aunque no eres nuestro hijo biológico nosotros te queremos, verdad?

-Sí, lo sé. Por favor, no deis más vueltas, me estáis preocupando

-Severus, los Granger han fallecido

-¿cómo qué? y la niña?, le ha pasado algo?

-No, la pequeña Hermione está bien. Ella estaba con la chica que la cuida cuando sus padres sufrieron un accidente

-Lo siento por los señores Granger, sé que eran buenos amigos vuestros, y ahora qué? qué va a suceder con Hermione? ella no tenía otra familia y recordar que os conté que este verano descubrí que la niña es una bruja, ella pertenece a nuestro mundo.

-Sí, lo sabemos, y en cuanto a lo que va a suceder con ella es a donde tu madre y yo queríamos llegar

-un momento, esperad un momento, ¿vais a...?

-Te parece bien?

-Mamá, claro que me parece bien, siempre quise tener una hermana, por Merlín, es estupendo. Y eso es lo que os preocupaba? lo que yo opinase?

-Pues claro, eres nuestro hijo y queríamos tener tu aprobación, teníamos miedo de que te pudieses sentir desplazado o algo.

-Tengo casi diecisiete años, ya no soy un crío como para tener celos por una niña de dos años.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a pedir la adopción. Tenemos que arreglar los papeles. Anda ve y cuéntaselo a Lily que lo estas deseando

Dicho y echo, se lo conté a todo el mundo. Dos días después todos habíamos aprobado y terminado con nuestra vida de estudiantes en Hogwarts.


	6. Hermione llega a casa

Durante seis largos meses de papeleos y lucha, por fin les dan la adopción de Hermione, y al igual que hicieron conmigo, le mantuvieron los apellidos de sus padres. Ella tiene dos años y es una niña muy triste, es como si se enterase de todo.

El primer día que estuvo con nosotros le enseñamos su nueva habitación, ella miraba todo con gran curiosidad y con un poco de miedo. Los dos primeros meses fueron muy duros para todos, especialmente para ella. Mi madre todas las noches se quedaba con Hermione hasta que se quedaba dormida.

Mis amigos vinieron todos a conocerla, excepto Sirius que se encontraba en Italia. Lleva unos siete meses allí.

Lily y James empezaron a prepararse para ser aurores, y Lupin y yo para la enseñanza. Narcisa por su parte dejo temporalmente los estudios para trabajar con víctimas de violación. En cuanto a Lucius, el se hizo cargo de las empresas de su padre al fallecer este, y se enteró de que tenía un hermanastro de unos cinco años llamado Draco Malfoy.

Al principio el cabreo que se pilló Lucius fue monumental, pero Narcisa lo tranquilizó y le dijo que ella le ayudaría a cuidar de su hermanastro, así que LUcius les compró una casa a Draco y a su madre, y le dio trabajo a ella. LUcius solo tiene diecisiete años, pero desde pequeño lo han preparado para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, lo que a él además le encantaba.

Lily y yo estábamos juntos todos los fines de semana, a veces los dos solos, a veces con la pandilla y algún que otro fin de semana nos llevábamos a Hermione con nosotros. Ella ahora está mejor adaptada y me ha cogido muchísimo cariño. Yo a veces le leía cuentos para ayudarla a dormir y ella me prestaba mucha atención hasta que el sueño la vencía y se quedaba dormida por fin.

Cuando Hermione llegó a nuestra casa ella ya tenía dos años y yo dieciseis. El día que cumplí los diecisiete, mi mayoría de edad, mis padres me hicieron una fiesta donde estuvieron todos, hasta Sirius que estaba en Londres para ver a su familia y a nosotros, y de paso conocer al nuevo miembro de mi familia.

Ese día Hermione correteaba por la casa saltando toda alegre, por fin empezaba a sonreír, aunque lo peor eran las noches pues tenía muchas pesadillas, así que yo me levantaba corriendo al oírla llorar, entraba en su cuarto y le contaba cuentos hasta que se dormía.

Por el tercer cumpleaños de Hermione, el primero que pasó con nosotros, invitamos a algunos compañeros suyos del colegio, a cuatro solo, porque al resto no los quiso invitar, decía que se metían mucho con ella y que la insultaban. También estuvieron Lily con su hermano Harry, y Lucius trajo a Draco, quién también resultó ser un mago. Los tres niños enseguida se hicieron amigos y jugaban mucho juntos, los compañeros de colegio de Hermione se lo pasaron en grande y se apuntaron a todos los juegos.

Fue una gran fiesta, y claro, la pobre terminó agotada, los invitados se fueron y mamá la llevó a la cama. Esa noche acompañe a Lily y a su hermano a casa y luego regrese a la mía. Al día siguiente era domingo y le prometí a Lily dedicarle el día a ella.

Cuando llegué a casa mis padres estaban sentados en la cocina, tomando un vaso de vino de elfo y hablando de lo bien que había salido la fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Hola Severus, no has tardado en volver

-Hola mamá, Harry estaba agotado y yo también la verdad, tanto mocoso junto me ha levantado dolor de cabeza

-Que poco te gustan los niños Severus, a los únicos que toleras son a Hermione y a Harry

-Herms es mi hermanita mamá y la adoro, y en cuanto a Harry, es el hermano de la mujer que amo, ¿qué le puedo hacer?, viene en el paquete.

-Anda Severus, dale un beso a tu madre y ve a ver a Hermione, que no hace más que preguntar por ti

Me acerqué a mamá para darle un beso en la mejilla y al pasar al lado de papá, le apreté un poco el hombro a modo de despedida cariñosa y me dirigí a la habitación de mi pequeña. Al llegar a su cuarto la luz estaba encendida y ella se había quedado dormida, me acerqué a arroparla y darle un beso en la frente cuando ella me sintió y abrió los ojos.

-buas notes Sev

-buenas noches pequeña, ¿qué tal lo has pasado?

-Ben

-Tuviste muchos regalos?

-Siiiii

-Pues aún te falta el mío

-Y ¿qué es? ¿que es Sev?

-Espera un momento

Me fui a recoger su regalo a mi habitación y al rato llegué con una caja y se la di. Cuando abrió el regalo, en su cara se asomo una bonita sonrisa.

-Es la boneca que quería. Gracias, gracias Sev.

-De nada princesa, y ahora adormir,

Le di un beso de buenas noches, la arropé y me fui a acostar, al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para recoger a Lily e irnos al Londres muggle a pasar el día allí los dos solos.

Dos años después de aquel cumpleaños Lucius y Narcisa rompieron su noviazgo, aunque continuaron siendo muy buenos amigos, y Sirius paso de estar en Italia a vivir en Egipto, donde encontró trabajo.

A mis diecinueve años me faltaban aún dos años más para ser profesor. Mi relación con Lily continuaba aunque tuvimos un tiempo de separación, por suerte a los tres meses de separarnos arreglamos las cosas y decidimos seguir juntos. Remus y Tonks se enamoraron y pasaron de ser amigos a ser pareja. James y Lily se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Pasaron los años y muchas cosas cambiaron, Sirius regresó a Londres después de haber estado viviendo en Italia, Egipto, España, París, Portugal y la India, de donde regreso convertido en animago, transformándose en un gran perro negro, además de eso hablaba varios idiomas y había estudiado para dar clases de historia de la magia.

Remus y Tonks se casaron, el y yo, al igual que Sirius, entramos a dar clases en Hogwarts, Lupin como maestro de DCAO, y yo de pociones.

Lily y James son aurores y James ha ascendido hasta convertirse en jefe de unidad. Narcisa se había ido a vivir al Londres muggle trabajando como enfermera, Lucius sigue llevando las empresas que una vez fueron de su padre, empresas que hizo crecer hasta triplicar su capital.

Hermione, Harry y Ron Weasley entraron en Hogwarts con once años, Draco ya llevaba tres años allí. Herms, Harry y Ron fueron parar a Gryffindor, pero Draco entro en Slytherine, aún así, y pese a la rivalidad entre las dos casas ellos continuaron siendo grandes amigos.

Un año después entró Ginny Weasley quedando en Gryffindor también. En Hogwarts hicieron amistad con dos hermanos, Luna, una buena niña pero algo rara, y Neville, un patoso empedernido.


	7. primer año de Hermione en Hogwarts

Aprovecho este capitulo para reiterar que todo pertenece a Rowling, excepto esta historia y que yo no gano nada con publicarla.

Al principio no sabía muy bien como actuar con Hermione, se me hacia raro ser su profesor de pociones. Sabía que ella había estado leyendo libros sobre las diferentes asignaturas y que seguro había memorizado algunas cosas, yo le decía que estaba bien que leyese, pero que algunas veces los datos que vienen en los libros, sobre todo los de pociones, no estaban muy bien explicados y que en muchas ocasiones tendría que dejarse guiar más por la intuición que por las instrucciones que allí aparecen, a lo que ella me respondía que eso no era posible, que los libros eran muy listos, lo cual siempre me hacia reír, ella bien sabía que los libros no se escriben solos, que hay magos detrás de las palabras, pero ella prefería pensar que no era así, en fin, siempre ha sido muy fantasiosa, al fin y al cabo todavía sigue siendo una niña pequeña, muy inteligente es verdad, pero una niña al fin.

Cuando la eligieron para Gryffindor ella se puso muy contenta, pues estaba con casi todos sus amigos. Después de ser seleccionada por el sombrero, Hermione miró para nuestros padres y para mi con una gran sonrisa, para después dedicarle una mirada triste a Draco, pues era el único de sus amigos que había quedado en Slytherine, lo cual la tenía preocupada.

Recuerdo muy bien la primera noche que pasó en Hogwarts, luego del discurso de papá y de la cena, los prefectos los llevaron a todos a sus salas comunes, y yo me dirigí a mis aposentos en las mazmorras. Al llegar me puse el pijama y me acosté, no debía llevar ni una hora durmiendo cuando siento un llanto y escucho a Hermione llamándome. Me incorporé y la vi que estaba temblando, afuera había una gran tormenta y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de porque estaba en las mazmorras.

Herms es una niña muy valiente, pero pese a su valentía la pobre sentía pavor cuando de una tormenta se trataba.

-peque, ¿estás bien?

-tengo miedo Sev, y me dijiste que cuando quisiese verte lo único que tenía que hacer era ir al despacho de papá, meterme por la red flu y aparecer acá. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-claro, anda ven aquí

Le hice un sitio en la cama y nos pusimos a hablar del castillo y me contó que se había puesto muy nerviosa durante la selección de las casas.

-Herms, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada

-¿cómo que nada?, cuéntame

-es Draco

-¿qué pasa con el?

-pues que está en Slytherine!

Me respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y yo le acabase de preguntar una estupidez, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

-y eso es un problema, ¿por?

-para mi no es un problema, pero bueno, tu me has hablado de la rivalidad entre las casas, sobre todo cuando se refiere al quiditchy... Verás, Draco es nuestro amigo y no quiero perderlo

-No seas tontita, Draco os quiere mucho sobre todo a Harry y a ti, y no dejará de ser vuestro amigo, de todos modos, Draco ya tiene catorce años, y es mayor que vosotros, así que no te enfades si el queda más con amigos de su misma edad.

-lo sé. Tienes razón. ¿sabes? Harry y Ron están muy ilusionados con el colegio, sobre todo Ron por poder compartir colegio con sus hermanos mayores.

-¿Y tú? estas contenta?

-yo más contenta todavía, porque yo tengo a todos los que quiero en el colegio. Nuestros papás, Remus, mis amigos y sobre todo tú. Te quiero mucho hermanito.

-y yo a ti también, y ahora a dormir

Hermione me dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos nos acostamos de lado dándonos la espalda el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente la desperté temprano para que fuese a su sala común a arreglarse y bajar a desayunas antes de que empezasen las clases. Cuando se marchó yo me duche y me aliste para después ir al gran comedor. Al llegar me senté en mi sitio al lado de mamá, y al poco rato llegó Hermione junto con Harry, Ron y Neville.

Ella nos miró y nos dijo hola moviendo apenas los labios, y después se puso a desayunar entre risas, pues Neville casi se cae de la silla al querer sentarse, el pobre muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate y al igual que sus compañeros se puso a reir.

Al terminar el desayuno me fui al aula de pociones en las mazmorras pues tenía clases por primera vez con mi hermanita. Llevaba diez minutos allí cuando llamaron a la puerta y los deje entrar, Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos y Hermione y Neville se sentaron en la mesa de al lado. Una vez se sentaron comencé con las clases, dándoles un poco de teoría sobre pociones, de la poca teoría qué íbamos a dar, pues la mayoría de las clases serían prácticas. Una vez la clase terminó Hermione fue la última en recoger sus cosas y se quedo esperando por mi.

-¿qué ocurre Granger?

-no, nada profesor Snape, solo quería saber si una vez que acaben las clases, bueno, si podría ir un momento a las mazmorras, quisiera hablar con mi hermano un momento. ¿Podría ser profesor?

-claro Granger, ahora vállase a clases si no quiere llegar tarde y perder unos puntos en el proceso.

-sí, profesor.

y se fue corriendo, yo me reí, me preocupaba un poco el como se sentiría ella si la trataba como al resto de los alumnos y no como a mi hermana, en fin, a veces se me olvida lo lista que es.

Al terminar el día, y luego de cenar me fui a las mazmorras y esperé a que Hermione llegase, estaba intrigado por saber sobre que me quería hablar.

-Sev, nos hemos olvidado del cuarenta aniversario de papá y mamá. Es este sábado recuerdas?

-mierda, es verdad, tenemos que organizar algo en el colegio, total el fin de semana todos los alumnos se van para sus casas y Hogwarts queda vacío.

-me gusta la idea SEv.

-Bien, mañana ambos tenemos dos horas libre por la tarde antes de la cena así que ya quedamos y pensamos en algo, ¿te parece bien?

-vale, hasta mañana.

Los dos días siguientes fueron una locura, clases, corregir deberes y organizar la fiesta. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, el fin de semana llego y gracias a Merlín teníamos todo listo. Los elfos prepararon la cena, Hermione, Narcisa y Lily adornaron el gran comedor y yo me encargue de avisar a los invitados y de la música.

La fiesta llego enseguida, mis padres no contaban con nada y se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Habíamos reunido a la poca familia que teníamos y a los amigos más íntimos de mis padres. También estuvieron Sirius, Hagrid, REmus, James, Lucius y Narcisa, y también los amigos del castillo de Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville y Draco, quien al ver a LUcius le dio un gran abrazo, pues llevaban sin verse al menos un mes, al tenerse que haber ido Lucius de viaje debido a los negocios.

Y tan pronto como empezó el primer año de Hermione en Hogwarts, tan pronto se acabo, y con unas notas excelentes para mi hermana, por supuesto.

Gracias a ANAMAR y a LORA por vuestros reviews y gracias a aquellos, muchos o pocos que leáis mi historia.


	8. cuatro años despues

En estos cuatro años sucedieron algunas cosas. Cuando Hermione cumplió trece años, y estando en vacaciones de verano, nuestros padres junto con los Weasley y los padres de Lily, se fueron de viaje a la India, mientras que Lily, Harry, Draco, Lucius, Ron, los gemelos, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Narcissa, Sirius, James, Hermione y yo nos fuimos todos juntos a La Toscana, donde mis padres tenían una mansión con una gran biblioteca, varias habitaciones, una piscina y un gran terreno donde poder comer o bien cenar bajo un manto de estrellas; la verdad es que el lugar es espectacular y a todos les gusto mucho.

Al segundo día de estar allí, los elfos de la casa nos prepararon la comida y decidimos comer dentro de la casa debido al sofocante calor que hacía fuera, eso sí, al terminar de comer casi todos nos fuimos a la piscina.

Durante la comida Hermione tenía mala cara y me dijo que le dolía mucho el vientre y que se iba a acostar, los demás salieron a la piscina. Cuando yo me disponía a salir escuché a Herms que me llamaba. Al subir la encontré en el baño llorando, la verdad es que me asusté al verla así.

-Herms, ¿qué te pasa?

-Sev, me duele la tripa y estoy sangrando, creo que ...

-Cómo que sangrando Hermione?

-mamá me habló una vez de esto, pero aún así me asusté al ver la sangre. Creo que, por Merlín, me da vergüenza

-Herms, te ha?, quiero decir, ¿te ha bajado tu primera regla?

-si

-vaya, yo..., vaya. Pienso que es mejor que llame a Lily, ella te podrá ayudar mejor que yo.

-No Sev, Lily no

-¿por qué?

-prefiero que sea Narcissa, tengo más confianza con ella.

Y era verdad, Lily y Herms no se llevan nada bien. Yo creo que están algo celosas la una de la otra, Herms porque sabe que tarde o temprano me iré a vivir con Lily y tiene miedo de dejar de verme, y Lily siente celos por las atenciones que tengo hacia Herms. Lily y Harry no tienen una buena relación, ella pasó siempre mucho de su hermano y Harry termino por ignorarla también, así que Lily no entiende lo especial que es para mi Hermione y me tiene reclamado por llevarme tantas veces a Herms con nosotros, así que de un tiempo a esta parte intento no juntarlas demasiado.

El caso es que al final llamé a Narcissa, y cuando llegamos a la habitación de mi hermanita decidi dejarlas a solas para que tuviesen mas intimidad para hablar. Al salir Narcissa me dijo que Herms ya está más tranquila, que habían hablado y le había dejado unas compresas. Después ella se fue y yo entré a ver a Herms.

-hola preciosa, ¿cómo te sientes?

-bien, Narcisa me ha explicado mejor y ahora no estoy tan nerviosa, aunque quisiera que mamá estuviese aquí.

-Lo sé y sé que no es lo mismo, pero yo estoy aquí

-gracias Sev.

-Tonta, sabes que te quiero y también sabes que no es una palabra que yo le dedique a todo el mundo.

-lo sé, solo a Lily y a mi.

De pronto me di cuenta de que mi hermanita se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, y ese pensamiento me sobrecogió un poco y me puse a pensar que algún día un chico se fijaría en ella y entonces sería ella la que se alejaría de mi, estaba tan abstraído en mis pensamientos que hasta Herms noto que hacía tiempo que no estaba escuchando lo que me decía.

-¿qué ocurre Sev? parece que hablo para las paredes

-nada, simplemente que me acabo de dar cuenta de lo mucho que has crecido y que te estas convirtiendo en una mujer muy bonita.

-¿en serio crees que soy bonita?

-claro tonta. Es más, pronto conocerás a algún chico, te enamorarás y te irás de mi lado

-nunca me alejaré de ti Sev. De todas formas serás tu quien se marche primero y te olvidarás de tu hermanita

-Tonterías, mamá, papá y tu junto con Lily sois lo más importante para mi, hay sitio en mi vida para todos.

Herms esbozo una gran sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias Sev.

-Anda, dejémonos de sentimentalismos. He pensado. ¿te gustaría que mañana nos aparezcamos en la India donde papá y mamá?, estoy seguro que a ella le gustaría saber que su niña ya es una mujercita.

-Siiiii!, me encantaría

-muy bien. Mañana Lily, tu y yo nos vamos a la India. Voy a preparar un trasladador para mañana temprano.

-¿Lily también?

-si Herms, le prometí que pasaría el verano con ella y no puedo dejarla plantada.

-está bien, tienes razón

-muy bien. Ahora a descansar.

Le di un beso en la frente y bajé a la piscina con los demás. Al día siguiente los tres nos fuimos a la India. Lily y yo pasamos allí cinco días y luego nos regresamos a Italia, Herms en cambio se quedó el resto del verano con nuestros padres.

Durante esas vacaciones James conoció a una mujer muy inquietante, tres años mayor que nosotros. Morena, ojos negros, el pelo largo y la presento como Bellatrix, una mujer extremadamente hermosa.Y así,durante unos dos años fuimos uno más, sin embargo terminaron rompiendo, no sabemos bien porque, pues se les veía muy bien juntos y ella se notaba enamorada de James.

En Hogwarts todo bien, sin cambios. Cuando Hermione cumplió catorce años yo me prometí con Lily y empezamos a planear nuestra boda.

James comenzó a distanciarse de nosotros, sobre todo de mi y aunque al principio traté de hablar con él, ante su negativa a contarme que le pasaba, termine por desistir. Con la única con la que seguía en contacto era con Lily pues trabajaban juntos, bueno y también mantenía mucho contacto con Hermione, a quien James adora, de echo, alguna vez ella iba a visitarlo y yo llegué a creer que es estaba liado con mi hermana pequeña, lo que no me gustaba nada, así que terminamos por discutir, sin embargo el me dejo muy en claro que quería a Herms como la hermana que nunca tuvo y yo le creí, aunque me dijo algo que me dejó intranquilo, pues me dijo que era otro el que tenía interés en ella, aunque por más que insistí no me quiso decir de quien se trataba, y aunque tardé un poco en averiguarlo, terminé por saber de quien se trataba.

Y así llegamos al año de mi boda, Hermione con quince años y yo con treinta, y a poco más de seis meses del día de mi boda y aquí es cuando todo comienza a cambiar.

SE CASARÁN? NO?, Y QUIEN ES EL QUE ESTÁ INTERESADO EN HERMIONE?.


	9. Hermione y

Unos cinco meses antes de la boda me encontré con una escena que me dejo helado.

Acababa de dejar a Lily y a su madre en el Londres muggle junto con Narcissa, pues iban a mirar el vestido de novia. Me aparecí en la puerta de mi casa y al entrar me encontré con Hermione pegada a la pared y enfrente de ella estaba Lucius Malfoy, el la tenía agarrada de la cintura con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha la sujetaba de la nuca y se estaban besando. Hay supe que era Lucius de quien me hablaba James y creí volverme loco al verlos así. Agarré a Lucius del hombro separándolo de mi hermana y le golpeé, Herms me decía que lo dejase, pero yo estaba como loco. Uno de mis mejores amigos besando a mi hermana de quince años, de la rabia seguí golpeándolo hasta que me di cuenta de que el no se defendía y de que Hermione estaba llorando. Miré para los dos y me di media vuelta, azotando la puerta tras de mi. LLegué a un parque abandonado, saqué mi varita y me puse a lanzar bombardas a cualquier cosa que estuviese a mi alcance. Sentía rabia, enfado y celos, unos celos que en ese momento disfracé de celos de hermano mayor y me convencí de que solo era eso.

Cuando me tranquilicé regresé a la casa, pero Lucius ya no estaba, sin embargo Hermione estaba en la sala llorando. Al principio me quedé observándola, pero ella ni me miro y yo, al no saber que decirle me fui a la habitación, sin embargo ella entró sin llamar y gritando maldiciones hacia mi persona.

-Eres un imbécil Severus ¿cómo se te ocurre?, ¡golpear así a Lucius!. Eres gilipollas, ¡Joder!

-¿desde cuándo?

-¿desde cuándo qué?

-Desde cuando dejas que ese subnormal te bese así? ¿desde cuándo estáis juntos?

-Ha sido nuestro primer beso

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!

-DEJA DE GRITARME SEV. No te estoy mintiendo. Lucius me dijo hace unos dos meses que yo le gustaba mucho, que le diese una oportunidad. Le dije que yo llevaba tiempo enamorada de otra persona, pero el dijo que lo sabía, que todos se habían dado cuenta de eso menos el hombre al que amo. Me dijo que el me iba a tener paciencia, que sabía que podía conquistarme. Él me ha estado regalando flores, hemos ido al cine y hoy le he dicho que sí, que quería intentarlo con él. Así que sí, ha sido nuestro primer beso.

-¿y cuándo sucedió esto? ¿cómo no me di cuenta de nada?

-Hace un tiempo que no me prestas atención Severus

-Tienes razón, es que los preparativos de la boda y las clases me tienen absorto.

-Lo sé y no pasa nada, lo entiendo. Sev, Lucius quiere hablar contigo y con papá

-Con mamá no?

-Ella ya lo sabe, se lo dije antes de aceptar a Lucius y ella lo aprueba pues habló con el y sabe que va en serio conmigo. Lucius me quiere y yo quiero intentarlo.

-Y, ¿qué sucede con el hombre que dices amar?

-Sucede que el no me ama a mi y no me presta atención. Sev, yo no quiero sufrir toda la vida por un amor imposible. Por favor, habla con LUcius, discúlpate.

-Olvidalo Herms, haría cualquier cosa por ti pero eso no, si quieren estar juntos muy bien, yo no me opondré, pero no quiero saber nada de el.

-¡pero Sev!

-Lo siento.

Me acerqué a ella, le di un beso en la frente y entonces ella salió de mi habitación.

Durante un mes no nos hablamos. Lucius venía por casa a recogerla pero él y yo ni nos mirábamos.

Cuando tuvieron su primera pelea me la encontré llorando en el sofá de casa y en ese instante todas mis barreras cayeron, me senté a su lado y ella me abrazó, yo no le pregunté nada, simplemente le besaba la coronilla mientras le acariciaba la espalda. A partir de ese momento ella y yo empezamos a tener un acercamiento y nuestra relación volvió a ser la misma; eso sí, el enfado les duro muy poco y ese mismo día apareció Lucius, hablaron y se reconciliaron. Lucius y yo no nos volvimos a hablar en mucho tiempo.

Cuando las cosas parecía que volvían a su cauce, de pronto todo volvió a cambiar. De un tiempo a está parte Lily estaba muy pensativa, casi no quedaba conmigo y hacia como quince días que no me dejaba hacerle el amor, cuando le preguntaba ella decía que era el estrés de los preparativos de la boda.

Una semana antes de mi boda con Lily era el cumpleaños de James y habíamos planeado ir todos a cenar, sin embargo el nos llamó diciendo que no se encontraba bien y que prefería dejar la cena para otro día, sin embargo Hermione quiso hacerle una visita para ver si necesitaba algo, así que quiso darle una sorpresa apareciendo en su casa, sin embargo como a los veinte minutos de irse ella regreso muy enfadada. Le pregunté que había pasado y me dijo que no era ella quien tenía que dar explicaciones, que le preguntase a James.

Ese día no pude ir porque tenía que ir a Hogwarts a preparar unas cosas para el nuevo curso, el sexto año de Herms, ya que después de la boda y con la luna de miel, no iba a tener tiempo de hacer nada. Al día siguiente lo llamé para quedar. Quedamos en el bar de Rosmerta,sin embargo no quité nada en limpio, solo que habían discutido pero que ya hablaría con ella para aclarar las cosas.

Narcissa pidió vacaciones cinco días antes de la boda para entre ella, mi madre, Tonks y la mamá de Lily, ayudarla con los últimos preparativos.

Sirius y Remus me ayudaron a mi, pero no así James, quién no dio señales de vida hasta el día anterior a la boda, cuando Lily y yo íbamos a ofrecer una cena a los amigos más cercanos y a nuestros hermanos.

Ese día el primero en llegar fue James, a quien recibimos Lily, Hermione y yo. Luego tuve que atender un llamado y al regresar al salón escuché una conversación entre Herms, Lily y James que me dejo confundido y que me cabreó un montón.

Chicas me gustaría saber si la historia les gusta o si estoy haciendo el tonto al continuar con ella, pues parece que no esta gustando mucho. Si es así háganmelo saber y dejo de aburrirlas.

Gracias a los pocos que leéis la historia. muchos bicos.


	10. La boda primera parte

-no sabes lo que dices Hermione

-no me hables como si fuese una niña pequeña Lily, yo sé muy bien lo que ví

-Hermione por favor, estas confundida

-Tu también no James. Se supone que eres uno de sus mejores amigos

-Mira Hermione...

-¡NO! Mira tu Lily, o se lo decís vosotros o lo haré yo

Ya no pude seguir escuchando más y salí a ver que coño era lo que estaba pasando

-Decirme qué, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada Sev, no es nada. Tu hermana no sabe lo que dice

-Mentirosa. ¡os vi!.Os estabais besando

-No es verdad. Dí algo James

-Severus, Hermione está confundida

-No, no lo estoy. Os besabais como dos amantes. ¿Cómo puedo estar confundida?

No podía creer lo que Hermione decía, miraba como un tonto a uno y a otro sin saber que creer.

-¿Os besabais?

-No Sev, tienes que creerme. Entre James y yo no hay nada, solamente somos buenos amigos, nada más.

-Eres una cínica Lily

-¡Ya basta Hermione!

-Pero Sev,estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?

-Porque estas enamorada de tu hermano.

-Lily por favor.

-¿Qué pasa James? todos lo sabemos excepto Severus quien no quiere darse cuenta.

Me quedé perplejo, no sabía como reaccionar y a quien creer. No podía ser, mi novia y uno de mis mejores amigos, no podía creer eso. ¿Y Hermione enamorada de mi?. Todo me parecía de lo más irreal. Sólo cuando escuché a Hermione pude reaccionar.

-Severus, tienes que creerme por favor.

-¿Es verdad?

-Los vi

-Eso no Hermione. ¿Estás enamorada de mi?

-Yo

-¡CONTESTA!

-Sí, sí lo estoy. Pero eso no quiere decir que te este mintiendo.

-No es verdad, ella miente. Solo quiere ponernos el uno contra el otro.

-No es cierto. ¿Por qué haría ahora tal cosa y no antes?

-Porque estás desesperada. Mañana es la boda

-Sev, por favor escúchame.

-¡Basta!. Hermione ¡ya basta! No te creo nada

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Te quiero como mi hermana que eres, pero no pienso permitir que metas cizaña entre Lily y yo por culpa de tus celos

-Jamás haría eso

-Lo estás haciendo

-Tu calla mentirosa. Di algo James.

-Lo siento Herms.

-¡YA ESTA BIEN!, Hermione pídeles disculpas.

-¿No me crees?

-No, no te creo, y ahora discúlpate.

-No pienso disculparme por decir la verdad

-Deja de mentir y discúlpate

-No y menos me voy a disculpar con esa zorra.

En ese momento me salí de mis casillas y abofeteé a Hermione dejándole la mejilla roja. Al momento ella se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-Me has pegado Sev. Nunca me habías pegado

-Discúlpate Hermione o no te quiero ver mañana en mi boda

-¿La crees a ella?, ¿la eliges a ella?

-Siempre

Hermione empezó a llorar y se acercó mirándome a los ojos para decirme:

-Muy bien, ahora mismo preparó mis maletas

-Hermione por favor.

-Cállate James. Esto no os lo perdono a ninguno de los tres

-¿A dónde irás Hermione?

Le preguntó Remus quien había llegado hacia un rato junto con Tonks, Sirius y Narcisa. Solamente faltaban Harry y Draco por llegar.

-No te preocupes Remus

Entonces antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse se dirigió a mi.

-Nunca pensé que pudieras pegarme Severus. No volverás a verme.

Salió por la puerta del comedor dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Los chicos se marcharon dejándonos a Lily y a mi solos y abrazados.

Yo estaba arrepentido por haberle pegado y cuando la vi bajar con las maletas se me fue el alma a los pies, pero estaba tan cabreado por lo que yo creía que era una mentira y tan alucinado con que ella estuviese enamorada de mi,que no hice nada para evitar que se fuese. Al rato llevé a Lily a su casa y al llegar a la mía mis padres ya habían llegado y mi madre tenía una nota en la mano que supuse era de Hermione.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho?

-Sí mamá, no podía dejar que calumniase a Lily

-Y, ¿estás seguro de que es una calumnia?

-¿tú también mamá?. Confió en James y sobre todo en Lily.

-Muy bien, tu verás, ya eres mayorcito hijo. Tu madre y yo nos vamos a dormir.

-¿A dormir?, no sabemos donde está Hermione y ¿os vais a dormir?

-En esta nota tu hermana dice que se dirige a casa de los Weasley,no te preocupes

Mis padres se acostaron y yo también, aunque no pude pegar ojo pensando en lo ocurrido. Jamás me perdonaré el haberle pegado.

HOLA CHICAS: muchas gracias por los ánimos, no os voy a dejar colgadas y voy a seguir con la historia.

No odien mucho a Severus, ya le tocará a él sufrir.

ADRISNAPE: Me alegra que te guste la historia, esperó que siga llamando tu atención pese a la estupidez de nuestro Severus.

LOCA BIONICA: Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

GABY-SCORPIO: Tienes razón en lo que me dices y voy a seguir con la historia. Muchas gracias por los ánimos.

LORA: Gracias por tu review, tienes razón sé que mi historia te gusta así que no te preocupes que la voy a continuar.

Muchas gracias a todos. Bicos.


	11. La boda segunda parte

Como no podía dormir me presenté en casa de Lily y pasamos juntos la noche anterior a nuestra boda. Me sentía culpable por lo ocurrido con Hermione, pero no podía permitir que calumniase así a Lily y a James. Por otro lado estaba alucinado porque Herms me amaba,jamás pensé...

Esa noche Lily intentó hacer el amor conmigo, pero yo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y me dolía pensar en la cara de Hermione cuando la abofeteé, además, tenía el corazón dividido entre lo que sentía por la una y por la otra, pues debo admitir que Herms no me es del todo indiferente, llevaba tiempo dándome cuenta de que se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y que su cuerpo de niña paso a tener curvas de mujer, pero no fue si no hasta que empezó a salir con Lucius que no me di cuenta de que estaba dejando de verla como mi hermanita pequeña. Aún así mi amor por Lily seguía ahí y yo ya había apostado todo por nosotros.

En la mañana nos levantamos temprano, le di un beso a Lily en la frente y me fui a casa a ducharme y arreglarme para la boda. Faltaban muy pocas horas para la boda y decidí que tenía que centrarme en Lily y en mi.

Mi padre y Remus me ayudaron con la corbata, la túnica, etc. En un momento de relativo relax le pregunté a Remus por Hermione, pues el y Tonks venían de casa de los Weasley, quienes también estaban invitados a la boda, pero Remus me dijo que Lucius se había enterado de lo ocurrido ya que había quedado de ir venir a ver a Hermione y se la encontró llorando, así que cuando ella le contó lo ocurrido al rubio, él se la llevo a su casa y pasaron la noche juntos. Por un lado agradecí que Herms pudiese contar con Lucius, pues en el fondo yo sabía que el la cuidaría, pero por otro lado sentí una punzada de celos.

Media hora antes de la boda llegó una lechuza con una carta para mi madre, era de Herms, y en ella les decía a mis padres que no se preocupasen, que al final había pasado la noche con Lucius, que no tuviesen problema porque el rubio se había portado como un caballero y que habían dormido en habitaciones separadas. Decía también que habían cogido un avión y que estaban en Estados Unidos pasando unos días, que cuando yo me fuese de luna de miel con Lily ellos regresarían a Londres. Se despedía mandándoles unos besos de su parte, pero de mi no decía ni una sola palabra más.

Durante unos segundos me quedé mirando para mis padres y después de un silencio incómodo me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara en agua fría y despejarme un poco. Después fui buscar a mis padres y los tres tomamos un trasladador y llegamos a la casa de campo de los padres de Lily, donde se oficiaría la ceremonia.

Mi madre estaba muy guapa, jamás la vi tan hermosa como aquel día. No paraba de sonreír, pero yo notaba que estaba triste y sabía que era por la ausencia de Hermione. Yo también estaba triste y varias veces pensé en ir a buscarla y pedirle perdón, pero no me daba la cara para enfrentarla, aveces me preguntó como fui a parar a la casa de los valientes leones.

Unos minutos antes del inicio de la boda, apareció James, estaba cabizbajo y muy serio, se sentó al lado de Tonks y de Remus, pero ni siquiera se saludaron, lo cual me pareció un tanto raro. Al poco Sirius se sentó con ellos y apenas saludó a James y se sentó al lado de REmus,con quien habló muy serio. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que algo iba mal.

Pronto empezó la música y entró Lily junto a su padre. Ella se acercó hasta donde estaba yo y la ceremonia dio comienzo. El ministro de magia era el oficiante de la ceremonia. Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que:

-LILY, NO!

Me volteé y vi a James parado delante de nosotros

-James, ¿qué haces?

-Lo siento Severus perdóname, pero estoy enamorado de Lily

-Serás hijo de ...

Me acerqué a el dispuesto a pelearme cuando mi padre me detuvo

-Vete James, vete y no vuelvas o te mataré.

-Lo siento Severus, pero no pienso irme sin ella.

-Ella no...

Pero mis palabras murieron en mi boca cuando Lily se acercó a James y me pidió disculpas.

-Lo siento Severus, pero no puedo seguir con la boda. Hermione decía la verdad, ella nos vio besándonos y es que James y yo llevamos un tiempo juntos.

-Entonces porque este paripe. Dejasteis que creyera que Hermione me estaba mintiendo, perdí a mi hermana por defenderos a vosotros. ¿qué cojones os hice yo para que tuvieseis que reiros así de mi?

-No has hecho nada, no hemos podido evitarlo Severus, la amo. Si las cosas se nos han ido de las manos es porque yo no quería hacerte daño, aunque no te lo creas en este momento, lo cierto es que te considero un amigo.

-¡Amigo!?, no me hagas reir. Iros, no quiero volver a veros. ¡FUERA TODO EL MUNDO!. ¡LARGO DE MI VISTA!

El lugar quedó desierto, solamente mis padres, Remus y Sirius se quedaron. También James, dis que para darme la cara. Al verlo me dirigí a el, le di un puñetazo y lo tumbé en el suelo de un solo golpe.

-Agradece que no tengo la varita James, porque ahora mismo estarías en el hospital.

-Lo siento, sé que me lo merezco

-Lo sientes? ¿crees que me importa que lo sientas?. Te has liado con mi novia a mis espaldas Merlín sabe durante cuanto tiempo, habéis dejado a Hermione como una mentirosa,¡joder! has dejado que la echase de mi casa y que la abofetease, y no contento con eso, el día de mi boda me sueltas la bomba de que estáis enamorados y aún tienes la desfachatez de decir que lo sientes?. Lárgate y no vuelvas, porque tal vez la próxima vez que te vea no tengas a nadie que me detenga y que impida que te envíe a San Mungo.

En ese instante desapareció, yo me dejé caer en el suelo, derrotado. Mamá se acercó y me abrazó, no sé que fue de los demás, yo no podía pensar en nada. Tomé el trasladador a casa de mis padres y de allí entre a la chimenea y me dirigí a la casa que había comprado para iniciar mi nueva vida con Lily, la casa iba a ser una sorpresa y la iba a poner al nombre de los dos. Fui al mueble bar y cogí una botella de whisky de fuego y la bebí completa. Quería olvidar que había perdido a Lily, olvidar mi sentido de culpabilidad por todo lo ocurrido con Hermione.

Durante dos días no vi a nadie, me negaba a salir de casa y me pasaba el día bebiendo, ni siquiera quise ver a mis padres.

GRACIAS chicas por los reviews, en el próximo capítulo los contestaré todos. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Al final a Severus le toca sufrir, y aún le queda. ¿Quién aparecerá para ayudarlo a salir adelante?. Bicos y seguramente que mañana publiqué el siguiente capítulo, tengo escritos hasta del quince y parte del dieciseis.


	12. Hundido

Fueron pasando los días y todo el mundo quería verme, mis padres, Remus, Sirius, incluso Harry, el hermano de Lily se apareció por mi casa. Lo dejé entrar y hablamos, me dijo que lo sentía, que él no sabía nada y que de haberlo sabido el mismo hubiese hablado conmigo y que jamás hubiese permitido que Hermione quedase como una mentirosa, también me dijo que yo no me merecía lo que me hicieron y que ellos no se merecían que yo estuviese en un estado tan deplorable por su culpa, me dijo que estaba seguro de que su hermana no estaba enamorada de James y que solo perseguía su dinero pues el como jefe de aurores ganaba mucho dinero y aparte de eso sus abuelos le habían dejado una cantidad bastante importante de dinero.

Al poco rato se marcho y yo me di una ducha, tomé una poción contra la resaca y fui a casa de mis padres. Ellos al verme me abrazaron y mamá empezó a llorar. Me quedé a comer con ellos, les pregunté por Hermione y al parecer al final decidieron quedarse hasta un par de semanas antes de que empezasen las clases. Ese iba a ser el sexto año de Hermione, quien ya era una mujer de dieciseis años.

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar a mi casa apareció una lechuza con el Profeta, lo tomé, le di el dinero a la lechuza y le eche un vistazo a la revista, y allí, en primera página estaba una foto de James y Lily vestidos de novios y a pié de página la noticia:

"LA BODA DEL AÑO"

Rompí la revista y busqué a Sirius, le pregunté si lo sabía y me dijo que sí, que James los había avisado a Remus y a él para que fuesen a la boda, pero que ambos se habían negado y que se pelearon con James, pues le dijeron que podían tener un poco de tacto y respetarme lo suficiente como para esperar un tiempo antes de casarse. La verdad es que esa aptitud no me sorprendió de Remus, pero pensé que Sirius habría ido, pues siempre estuvo mucho más unido a James que a mí, pero Sirius me contestó que por muy amigo que fuese de James, lo que me habían echo era una canallada y que el no estaba dispuesto a ser participe de ello.

Les agradecí a los dos por ser tan buenos amigos. Aún así me hervía la sangre al acordarme de la fotografía. Sirius para intentar animarme, o mejor dicho, para quitarme la bronca, me llevo de bares por una zona muggle y luego nos dirigimos a un club de striptease.

Después de dos horas nos marchamos acompañados de dos mujeres en dirección a la casa de Sirius, pero por el camino nos encontramos con James y Lily, entonces cruce de acera seguido por el animago, quien me llamaba a gritos. James al oír mi nombre se giro poniendo a Lily detrás suyo, yo me acerqué a ellos, agarre a James por la solapa de la chaqueta y lo empujé, Lily gritaba mientras que James y yo nos peleabamos. Poco recuerdo de esa noche, sólo que Sirius me sujetó y que de pronto estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, el agarró mis llaves y me dejo en el sofá del salón, quiso ayudarme pero no le dejé. Debí de quedarme dormido porque, al despertar estaba tapado con una manta y me encontraba solo en la casa con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me dirigí al mueble bar y me tomé unos tragos de whisky de fuego mientras miraba una foto mía con Lily, y entonces ya no lo soporté más y me puse a llorar como un niño. No sé el tiempo que estuve así, pero de pronto alguien me abrazó, cuando ese alguien me llamo por mi nombre y levanté la cabeza la vi, allí, junto a mí, de rodillas y abrazándome estaba Hermione. Entonces la abracé fuerte y volví a llorar.

-Hermione, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Tu eres quien me decía la verdad pero yo...

Entonces me acorde de como la había tratado y me alejé de ella empujándola suavemente.

-¡Merlín!, te pegue pequeña. No merezco que estés acá, abrazándome y consolándome.

Entonces ella se acercó y me beso en la mejilla.

-Nada de eso importa ya Sev. Está todo olvidado.

De nuevo me abrazó y durante un rato estuvimos sentados en el suelo con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y ella acariciándome el pelo.

-¡Pero que te han hecho Sev!

Y así, abrazado a ella, me quedé dormido, sin embargo al despertar me encontraba en mi cama y en pijama. Me levanté, me aseé un poco y luego fui a la cocina donde Hermione se encontraba, con su pijama de ositos, preparando el desayuno y cantando una conocida canción muggle. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a sonreir, ella se dio la vuelta y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Sabe Lucius que estas aquí!

-Claro

-¿Y, por qué has venido?

-Qué más da, ¿no?. Estoy aquí y listo

-¡Herms!

-Yo, bueno, vi la foto de la boda de James y Lily y supuse que no estarías bien, así que Lucius y yo regresamos. Al llegar a casa de nuestros padres, ellos me dijeron que estarías aquí, y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.

-Gracias. No me lo merezco, pero muchas gracias Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, simplemente nos sentamos a desayunar.

Pasamos tres días los dos solos en mi casa, sin salir en ningún momento. Nos pasamos el tiempo hablando, ella me contó de su viaje, de lo lindo que era Lucius con ella, pero que después de una larga conversación decidieron ser tan solo amigos pues al convivir durante todo ese tiempo se dieron cuenta de que la cosa no estaba funcionando y que era mejor dejarlo ahora que aún estaban a tiempo de seguir siendo buenos amigos.

Le dije que lo sentía, aunque en el fondo no podía dejar de alegrarme de su ruptura.

Luego de esos tres días fuimos a comer a casa de nuestros padres. Herms y yo decidimos vivir juntos hasta que empezase el nuevo ciclo escolar, donde Hermione sería prefecta junto con Harry, y ambos tendrían su propia habitación.

La comida con mis padres fue muy bien, pero aunque yo intentaba sonreir, me resultaba muy difícil y solo pensaba en regresar a casa y emborracharme. Hacia la noche nos despedimos de Albus y Minerva y nada más llegar a casa me dispuse a beber, sin embargo Hermione no me dejó, tomó todas las botellas de alcohol y tiró una al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué coño haces mocosa?

-Mira Sev, insúltame todo lo que quieras, pero no vas a tomar una gota más de alcohol mientras yo viva en esta casa contigo

Me cabreé y le grité, pero ella me cerró la boca a mitad de la frase

-Cuidado con lo que me dices Severus, si me vuelves a echar esta vez no regresaré

La miré enojado y me senté con los brazos cruzados y ella se empezó a reir

-Pareces niño chiquito Sev. Ven y ayúdame a tirar las botellas, hay algo de relajante en romper cosas. Ya verás como descargas toda la rabia que guardas dentro y como te empiezas a sentir mucho mejor.

Ella rompió otra botella y luego yo el resto, y sí, es verdad, me sirvió de desahogo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta los dos nos estábamos partiendo de risa.

ADRISNAPE: desde luego que no le hubiese pasado, pero el amor a veces nos ciega.

JISI SNAPE: me parece a mi que somos muchos los que odiamos a Lily Evans y en mi caso mi odio se extiende a James también.

LOCA BIONICA: actualizo rápido porque estos capítulos ya los tengo escritos, a partir del dieciseis sé como quiero que vaya la historia pero todavía no lo he plasmado sobre el papel.

Muchas gracias a todos. Espero que les siga gustando. Bicos.


	13. Regreso al castillo

Una semana antes de regresar a Hogwarts invité a Remus, Tonks, Harry y Ron a cenar a casa. También estaban invitados Draco, Sirius y Ginny, pero no pudieron asistir por que él tenía cena con Lucius y con Narcissa, y Ginny estaba en cama enferma, Herms me dijo simplemente que estaba en esos días del mes y que no se encontraba bien, y Sirius ya tenía planes para esa noche. La cena transcurrió tranquila, pero aunque lo pase bien, no pude evitar pensar en Lily y en que ella no estaba allí.

Cuando todos se fueron yo me dirigí a la habitación, pensaba en Lily, en todo lo ocurrido y me sentí estúpido por pensar aún en una mujer que no pensaba en mi en lo absoluto.

Sin que Hermione se diese cuenta salí a emborracharme a un bar. Después de unas dos horas allí vi aparecer a Sirius con una rubia, y al verme tan borracho el la dejó allí con sus amigas asegurándole que iba a volver y me llevó a casa. No recuerdo más, solamente que al despertar estaba en pijama y Hermione estaba a mi lado, al instante en que me sintió despertar, comenzó a llorar.

-No llores nena

-No me gusta verte así Severus. Entiendo que no estés bien, pero no te puedes hundir así

-¿Qué puedo hacer Hermione? No sé como salir de esto

Entonces ella se acercó y se sentó en la cama, yo la abracé con fuerza y nos acostamos, apoyé mi cabeza en su vientre y Hermione me acarició el pelo como tantas otras veces. Al poco rato ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Me reconfortaba tenerla a mi lado, desde esa noche dormimos juntos, abrazados, hablando de todo y de nada a la vez. Cuatro días después regresamos al castillo.

Mi padre le enseñó a Hermione su nueva habitación de prefecta y luego se fueron al Gran Comedor a iniciar la presentación y la selección de casas. Cuando el ritual termino me fui a las mazmorras a organizar todo y descansar, pues al día siguiente comenzaban las clases.

Llevaba como media hora en mi despacho cuando llegó Hermione y me pidió que conectase la red flu para así poder entrar por la chimenea y poder dormir conmigo. Yo sonreí pero le dije que no podía ser, lo de dormir juntos, la chimenea se la active igual por si algún día necesitaba algo o yo no me encontraba bien, así que le dije que yo no podía seguir interrumpiendo su vida, que ella debía estudiar y también divertirse con sus amigos. Al principio se negó diciendo que podía hacer todo eso y seguir cuidando de mi, tuve que prometerle que si la necesitaba la buscaría.

Regresar a Hogwarts me sentó muy bien, tenerla cabeza ocupada con las clases, las guardias y sobre todo la bajada de puntos a las casas, me tuvieron atareado todo el tiempo. Las noches eran lo peor y empecé a necesitar de pociones para poder dormir.

Una noche noche me quedé sin poción, así que no me daba dormido, cuando de repente afuera empezó a llover y a tronar con fuerza, en ese mismo instante supe que no iba a dormir solo esa noche,pues Hermione seguía teniendo pavor a las tormentas, y así fue, en dos minutos estaba entrando en las mazmorras a través de la chimenea. Yo estaba de pie enfrente de la chimenea, ella me observó unos segundos y en cuanto extendí mis brazos hacia ella, mi nena no tardó en abrazarme con fuerza. No pude evitar sonreir. Empecé a andar llevándola a ella junto a mi sin romper el abrazo, llegamos a mi habitación, ella se metió en cama y yo a su lado, Hermione se pegó a mi cuerpo y me abrazó, yo le acaricié la espalda hasta que se quedó dormida, y así, abrazado a ella, me quedé dormido yo también.

Dos días después, un sábado, yo tenía que ir al pueblo a comprar ingredientes para las clases de pociones y de paso parar en una librería, pero como no me apetecía ir solo invité a Herms y ella aceptó al momento. Salimos del castillo hasta las lindes de Hogwarts con el bosque prohibido, abracé a mi castaña y la llevé volando, al principio tenía miedo pero al final disfruto el viaje.

Pasé un día divertido al lado de Hermione y ese día no pensé en Lily en ningún momento. Solo en la noche, a solas en mi habitación, volví a pensar en ella y en todos los años juntos. Los recuerdos me provocaban emborracharme, pero el solo echo de pensar en Hermione y en su empeño de mantenerme sobrio, fue suficiente para hacerme desistir de beber.

Los meses pasaron y las vacaciones de navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los alumnos estaban como locos, nerviosos por los examenes que se aproximaban. Solo cinco estudiantes parecían tomárselo con calma, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y por supuesto Hermione, a la cual empezaba a ver de forma diferente, ya no era mi hermana, era una mujer y me sentía irremediablemente atraído por ella.

Los examenes pasaron y los muchachos aprobaron todo, excepto Neville quien suspendió pociones y Ron Weasley, quien además de pociones también suspendió herbología. De todos modos en Ron no era ninguna novedad, le costaba coger el ritmo del colegio y en la primera evaluación siempre dejaba alguna, pero luego solía remontar, Harry y Hermione le ayudaban todo lo que podían. Sin duda mi castaña y esos dos muchachos eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

Estas navidades como siempre, mis padres organizaron un baile antes de regresar todos a sus casas.

Harry invitó a Ginny, Draco a Luna y Ron a Lavander, cuando le pregunté a Hermione me dijo que la había invitado Neville y que ella había aceptado, yo la miré ceñudo, volvía a sentir celos de otro hombre que se le acercaba a mi nena. Cuando le pregunté si estaban juntos me dijo que no, que él tenía una novia muggle llamada Hanna, y que por eso ella había aceptado, me dijo que a ella no le apetecía ir con nadie en plan romántico y que él, al no poder invitar a Hanna había querido ir con una buena amiga y así no estar solo ese día, así que ambos se estaban ayudando mutuamente.

En el baile la mayor parte de las chicas estaban guapas, pero sin duda Ginny, Luna, y sobre todo Hermione, resaltaban por encima de las demás. Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido hasta las rodillas, no tenía escote por delante, pero sí por detrás, el cual le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Los chicos volteaban a verla y a más de uno lo escuché decir lo hermosa que se veía esa noche.

El baile comenzó y fueron muchos los chicos que quisieron bailar con ella, Hermione aceptaba con una sonrisa, se la veía radiante.

Harry me hacía mucha gracia, pues se pasó todo el baile celando a las chicas y mirando que nadie se sobrepasará con ellas, sobre todo con su Ginny, ambos jóvenes se veían muy enamorados.


	14. Celos

Durante toda la noche un jugador de quidditch, un tal Víctor Krum, se la pasó acaparando a Hermione, cada poco estaba detrás de ella pidiéndole un baile, lo que a ella no parecía incomodarle. De pronto, en un despiste mío, pues Ron y Neville estaban haciendo el tonto mientras bailaban, perdí de vista a mi castaña y al imbécil ese. Mamá, quien también noto la ausencia de ambos, se acercó a mi toda preocupada, pues el chaval tenía muy mala reputación y no quería que Herms estuviese a solas con él.

Le pregunté si había visto por donde se fueron me dijo que se habían dirigido a los jardines del castillo, yo no esperé más tiempo y salí corriendo del Gran Comedor, al llegar a los jardines me costó un tiempo localizarlos, hasta que oí como Hermione gritaba, así que empece a correr en dirección a los gritos y entonces los vi, él la tenía acorralada contra un árbol e intentaba besarla a la fuerza. Agarre mi varita y le grité para que se diese la vuelta y le lancé un crucio. No me gusta atacar a nadie por la espalda pues siempre he creído que era de cobardes. El chaval se retorcía del dolor en el suelo, Herms enseguida vino corriendo hacia mi y me abrazó llorando.

-Pensé que solo quería hablar Sev! yo no sabía

-Lo sé Herms, tranquila. Tenemos que llevar al gilipollas este al castillo y luego voy a hablar con papá y mamá y te llevo a mi casa, vamos a pasar las navidades juntos, ¿te apetece?

-Claro Sev, me encantaría.

Llegamos al castillo, les expliqué lo ocurrido, llevaron a Krum a la enfermería y llamaron a los aurores. Herms declaró en contra de el y acto seguido me la llevé a mi casa.

Al llegar quiso acostarse e intentar dormir un poco, yo me quedé en el salón dando vueltas sobre la alfombra intentando tranquilizarme. Estaba a punto de ir al castillo a descargar mi rabia contra el búlgaro, cuando apareció Lucius, quien se enteró de lo sucedido y vino a ver a Hermione. Lo hice esperar en el salón y yo fui al cuarto de Hermione, llamé pero no me contestó así que entre, escuché el agua correr e imagine que estaría dándose un baño. Iba a salir pero no pude evitar mirar a través de la puerta del baño, la cual estaba entreabierta y no pude evitar admirar la belleza de Hermione, su vientre plano, pechos del tamaña perfecto para mis manos. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se quitaba los restos de jabón de su preciosa melena castaña, tuve que recordarme a mí mismo quien era la mujer a la que estaba observando y deseando con cada parte de mi cuerpo, así que me di la vuelta y baje junto al rubio, le dije que esperase un momento. Minutos después Herms me llamaba y yo le pedí que bajase, que habían ido a verla. Cuando vio a Lucius corrió a sus brazos. Yo me fui pues no aguantaba ni un segundo más aquella escena.

Mientras estaban el salón yo me quedé en mi biblioteca privada, desde donde podría escuchar la conversación gracias al sistema de ventilación. Ella le contó lo sucedido con Krum.

-No sé como Severus no lo mató, si hubiese estado yo..

-Lucius, no digas eso, ni Sev ni tu tenéis que mancharos las manos de sangre por culpa de ese imbécil. Yo ya he puesto una denuncia y ahora mismo no quiero saber nada más.

-Está bien. Cambiando de tema. ¿Dónde vas a pasar las navidades?

-Acá con Sev, y nochebuena la pasamos con nuestros padres

-Entiendo. Oye Herms, no le digas a Snape que te he preguntado porque lo negaré hasta el mismo día de mi muerte, pero,¿cómo está? Han pasado meses desde que el cabrón de James se ha llevado a Lily.

-Creo que está mejor, más animado, y en ocasiones vuelve a ser el Severus de siempre, aunque hay momentos en los que se queda muy callado y con la mirada perdida, y sé que piensa en ella.

-Lo siento Herms, sé que tú...

-Dejémoslo Lucius, ¿sí?

No quise seguir escuchando, regresé al salón dispuesto a hacer las paces con Lucius y con intención de invitarlo a cenar, pero al llegar junto a ellos lo que vi me hizo hervir la sangre, el la besaba, y aunque pude darme cuenta de que ella no le correspondía, aún así lo agarré y le eche de mi casa.

Hermione me decía que lo dejase, pero yo no la escuché, me acerqué a ella, la agarre de la cintura acercándola a mi y la besé. Al principio ella se resistía, pero termino por rendirse a mis besos.

Cuando nos fue indispensable respirar, la mire a los ojos, ella estaba confusa, aunque las pupilas le brillaban y antes de que dijese nada, la volví a besar.

De pronto Hermione dejo de besarme y se alejó unos pasos de mi dándome la espalda, me acerque a ella y quise rodearla con mis brazos pero no me dejo.

Hermione intentó irse pero no se lo permití:

-Nena, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Por qué me besas?, ¿por qué hoy? ¿por qué ahora?

-Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo pero no podía dejar de pensar que eras una niña, que eras mi hermana.

-No lo soy Sev, hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niña. Tu eras el único que no parecía darse cuenta.

-Por Merlín, claro que me daba cuenta Hermione, aún estando con Lily en algún momento me descubrí pensando en lo hermosa que te estabas poniendo, me obligaba a mi mismo a recordarme que eras mi hermana pequeña, y que te había visto crecer, aunque no nos una ningún parentesco de sangre. Y por otro lado estaba...

-Lily, lo sé.

-Sí, ella. Herms no voy a mentirte, todavía siento algo por ella, pero lo cierto es que me siento irremediablemente atraído por ti.

Me acerqué a ella, le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos e intenté besarla de nuevo pero me rechazó y se volvió a alejar de mí

-Lo siento Severus, pero no puedo

-Hermione, nena, pensé que esto es lo que tu querías.

-No, lo que yo quiero es que me ames como yo te amo a ti, que me ames como la amas a ella. Sev, no quiero ser el premio de consolación para ti, que te conformes conmigo solo por no poder tenerla a ella.

-Jamás te haría eso Hermione, te quiero desde que eras una niña, pero ahora te miro y veo a una mujer preciosa de dieciseis años y quiero que lo intentemos Hermione.

-¿De verdad?, ¿por qué yo?

-Porque eres la única mujer que me puede hacer olvidar a Lily, porque estoy convencido de que contigo aprenderé a amar de nuevo, porque cuando estoy contigo no pienso en ella y solo quiero disfrutar de mi tiempo a tu lado. Porque tu me haces reír, porque consigues que mis días sean mejores y porque tu eres mi motivo para levantarme día a día, y porque ahora que he probado tus labios quiero más y más y siento que ya no podría renunciar a tu boca. Mira nena, hagamos una cosa, empecemos por algo sencillo y vayamos construyendo nuestro futuro paso a paso.

-¿Y qué propones Sev?

-Tengamos una cita.

PERSONAJES Y PAISAJES RECONOCIBLES PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING. LA HISTORIA ES MIA.

LORA: Te aseguro que la relación de James y Lily no va a llegar a buen puerto. Gracias por tus reviews.

YAZMINSNAPE: Espero no defraudarte con el próximo capítulo, pues ya os adelanto que habrá cita. En cuanto a James y Lily te digo lo mismo que a Lora. Su relación no va a terminar bien, lo que no sé si será bueno o malo, y hasta acá lo dejo. Gracias por los reviews.


	15. La cita

Herms aceptó tener una cita conmigo y quedamos para el fin de semana siguiente, así que planeé hasta el último detalle ayudado por Remus, quién me recomendó un restaurante italiano muy romántico al que él había llevado a Tonks por San Valentin. A Hermione le gusta mucho la comida de allí y la a mí también me encanta. Unos días antes me acerqué al restaurante para hacer la reserva. Encargué también un ramo de tulipanes blancos, su flor preferida, en la floristería favorita tanto de ella como de mamá. También me compré ropa nueva, un pantalón negro, una camisa verde y una túnica negra.

Le pedí permiso a mi padre para poder llevar a Hermione todo el fin de semana y que ella pudiese abandonar el colegio esos dos días, naturalmente el no me puso ningún inconveniente.

El viernes llegó enseguida y con el los nervios,no era mi primera cita con una mujer pero es que Hermione no es cualquier mujer y no saber como iba a ir todo me tenía nervioso y ansioso por que el momento llegase, además, llevábamos toda la semana sin vernos nada más que en las clases y yo ya estaba loco por volver a besarla. Después de nuestra última clase por ese día le pedí que a la noche fuese a las mazmorras. Cuando llego la hice pasar, ella cerró la puerta y se acerco a mi escritorio, se sentó en mis rodillas y nos besamos durante un buen rato, después le dije que estuviese lista al día siguiente a las nueve de la tarde, hora en la que la recogería en su habitación y de allí cogeríamos la chimenea hacia el despacho de nuestro padre y allí nos estaría esperando un trasladador que nos dejaría cerca del restaurante.

El sábado al mediodía debían traerme el ramo de flores frescas. Cuando lo trajeron conjure un vaso para convertirlo en florero y depositar allí el ramo. Después de comer leí un rato un libro muggle y después me di una ducha para relajar los nervios. A las ocho me arreglé y veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada yo ya estaba en el despacho de Albus. Al llegar no había nadie y a las nueve en punto llamaron a la puerta. Le dije a Hermione que entrase, ella abrió la puerta despacio, y cuando la vi aparecer me quedé impresionado, venía vestida de negro y estaba realmente preciosa, el vestido era hasta las rodillas con escote barco, el cual le resaltaba su esbelto cuello, e insinuando sin mostrar, le hacía un pecho muy bonito. Llevaba unos zapatos con tacón que le estilizaban las piernas y un abrigo blanco, su pelo, con esos rizos que me traen loco, cayéndole por la espalda en forma de cascada,todo eso complementado con un maquillaje ligero y unos apetitosos labios rojos, por lo que no espere más tiempo, y después de observarla embelesado me acerqué a ella tomándola por la nuca con la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha la agarraba de la cintura estrechándola contra mi cuerpo.

-Por Merlín Hermione! estas preciosa nena.

-Gracias, tu estas muy atractivo Sev.

-Lo sé Herms. He visto como me miran las mujeres nena.

-Sev, te quiero, pero eres un pedante.

-Y tu una insufrible sabelotodo nena. Nos vamos.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios, la mire de arriba a abajo y tomamos el trasladador, el cual nos dejo en un parque, en una zona oscura donde yo sabía que no nos vería nadie apareciendo de la nada. Allí la tomé de la mano y nos encaminamos al restaurante. Hermione parecía nerviosa, así que la bese despacio, ella me sonrío y entramos a cenar.

La cena fue muy bien, yo pedí una lasaña de carne y Hermione unos canelones. Me encanta verla comer, no es como Lily, ella comía como un pajarito, era algo que me ponía de los nervios, pero Herms no era así, ella disfrutaba comiendo al igual que yo, siempre me pregunté como hacía para estar en tan buena forma comiendo en la manera en la que lo hacía, pues tampoco era de hacer mucho deporte, aunque también es verdad que a veces iba a nadar a la piscina del pueblo. De postre los dos pedimos flan de queso. Al terminar de cenar pagamos y la llevé al cine a ver una película de uno de sus actores favoritos, Bruce Willis, la película era de acción por lo que los dos disfrutamos al verla. Luego la llevé a un callejón cercano al cine y allí la abracé y nos desaparecimos y fuimos a uno de mis lugares favoritos del Londres mágico. Cuando llegamos Hermione miraba todo maravillada, me acerqué a ella por detrás y la abracé, Herms apoyó su espalda contra mi pecho.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, ¿cómo no descubrí este sitio antes?

-Bueno, tu no eres muy aventurera que digamos Herms, nunca has ido a ningún sitio sin el consentimiento de papá y mamá. Yo lo descubrí un día que me escapé de casa, había discutido con nuestros padres y desaparecí durante unas horas.

-Creo que recuerdo algo aunque yo era muy pequeña. Mamá estaba realmente asustada.

-Sí lo sé, recuerdo que cuando regresé a casa ella me dio un gran abrazo y después de comprobar ella y papá que me encontraba bien, me castigaron un mes sin salir con los chicos.

El lugar donde la llevé estaba más allá del bosque prohibido, era una zona montañosa llamada El Acantilado, desde allí podíamos ver todo el bosque prohibido y también Hogwarts que se erguía orgulloso en el horizonte.

Después de un rato me quité la túnica transfigurándola en una manta y la tendí en el suelo delante de un frondoso árbol, me senté y le tendí mi mano a Herms, quien me la sujetó y se sentó entre mis piernas apoyando su espalda en mi pecho, yo le aparté un poco el pelo, la besé en el cuello y la abracé.

-Es un lugar maravilloso Sev, no me extraña que te guste. Desde aquí se ven todas las estrellas y la luna está preciosa hoy.

-La luna no tiene nada que hacer ante tu belleza Hermione

-No es verdad, yo no...

-¿Tú no qué?. Hermione eres hermosa, si tan solo te dieses cuenta de como te miran los hombres...

-Yo solo quiero que me mires tu Sev.

-Lo hago nena, te veo y te deseo. Tu no sabes la tentación que eres para mí.

-Sev yo...!

-Tranquila Herms, yo quiero ir con calma, quiero olvidarme por completo de Lily y ser libre para amarte como te mereces. Todo llegará.

-¿Y si no ...?

No la dejé continuar la frase, me acerqué a ella y la besé, al separarnos me sonrió, le di un beso en la nariz y ya no dijimos nada más durante un rato. Cuando me di cuenta Hermione estaba temblando y ya eran las tres y media de la madrugada, la ayudé a levantarse, volví mi túnica a su forma original y se la puse sobre los hombros, luego la abracé y nos aparecimos en mi casa, los dos estábamos cansados,así que la acompañé a su habitación y me despedí de ella con un beso apasionado, tanto que me costó dejar de besarla, pero quiero ir despacio y sin prisas, disfrutar de las nuevas sensaciones que ella me producía e ir enamorándome poco a poco, así que la deje en sus aposentos y me fui a mi habitación a intentar conciliar el sueño. El domingo lo pasamos en casa y a la noche regresamos a Hogwarts.

Aún quedan dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

LORA: Me alegra que te gustase la declaración de Severus y espero que disfrutes con este capítulo. Bicos.

YAZMINSNAPE: sé que querías que se lo pusiese más dificil Hermione, pero van a suceder muchas cosas y quise darles un momento de paz y tranquilidad para ir disfrutando el uno del otro y para que Sev se vaya enamorando de la castaña antes de que empiece en desastre, así que disfrutar de estos momentos de amor. Bicos.


	16. Navidad

Los exámenes son tediosos,prepararlos, los trabajos, los informes académicos, y encima no tengo ni tiempo de estar con Herms, y es que claro, ella estaba igual de ocupada que yo y las pocas veces que la veo ella está con sus libros en la biblioteca, o ayudando a Neville con pociones, o practicando encantamientos con Luna y Ginny.

Después de horas entre correción y corrección por fin me tomo un tiempo para descansar y leer un poco, sin embargo, como tantas otras veces me doy cuenta de que no puedo pasar ni de la primera línea, pues siempre termino por rememorar lo acontecido al día siguiente de nuestra primera cita.

FLASHBACK

Me despierto a las siete de la mañana y no sé porque pero de repente me acuerdo de que el día anterior no le había dado sus flores a mi nena, así que me levanto sigiloso en dirección a la sala, donde tenía el ramo de tulipanes guardado con la intención de llevárselos a la habitación, despertarla con un beso y entregárselo, sin embargo al llegar me encuentro con la imagen más sexy que he visto en mi vida y es que Hermione está en el salón vestida únicamente con una braguita verde y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color pegada al cuerpo, ella está ligeramente inclinada sobre las flores disfrutando de su perfume y su perfecto trasero en pompa, por lo que durante unos segundos me quedé disfrutando de las vistas para luego acercarme por detrás y abrazarla de la cintura acercando su cuerpo al mío. Hermione me miro y me besa.

-¿Te gustan las flores Herms?

-Me encantan, ya sabes que son mis flores favoritas

-Sí, lo sé, por eso precisamente es que las he comprado

-¿Son para mí?

-Pues claro. Perdón por no dártelas ayer pero con los nervios se me olvidaron por completo.

-No te preocupes. Muchas gracias.

Le di la vuelta para que quedase mirando para mi y la observé de arriba a abajo, logrando hacer sonrojar a mi nena, lo cual me pareció de lo más adorable, sonreí y volví a besarla con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento. Baje mis manos a su trasero acercándola aún más a mí si eso era posible y deje de besarle la boca para bajar a su cuello, sin embargo al sentir un leve gemido por su parte decidí que ya era el momento de parar.

-¿Ocurre algo Sev?

-Nada en absoluto nena, pero si no me controlo ahora después no sé si podré

-¿Y si yo no quiero que te controles?

-Hermione por favor, quedamos en tomarnos las cosas con calma, sé que está sería tu primera vez y no quiero que te precipites y mucho menos que termines por arrepentirte.

-Jamás me arrepentiría Sev, sé muy bien lo que quiero y quiero ser tuya. Sev, nunca estaría con alguien a quien no amase, y sé que tu eres el indicado

Se acercó, se puso de puntillas para poder llegar a mis labios y volvió a besarme, tuve que hacerme con mi autocontrol y parar antes de llegar más lejos.

-Hermione, por mi salud mental. No sigas por donde vas, eres una tentación para mi y no quiero perder el control contigo. Cuando estemos juntos quiero que sea especial e inolvidable para ti, pero todavía no es el momento. No te enfades, ¿sí?

-Está bien. Será mejor que me vaya a vestir, gracias por las flores Sev.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue camino a su habitación, yo me quedé observándola, ella miro hacia atrás y al verme mirándola me sonrió con picardía y subió las escaleras que dan al segundo piso moviendo sus caderas en un claro intento de provocarme. Yo me reí y la llamé.

-Hermione!

-¿sí?

-Estas muy sexy.

FIN FLASHBACK

Una vez volví a la realidad fui dar un paseo por el castillo y me acerqué al aula de defensa y allí me encontré a Harry y a Draco ayudando a Ron con Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Después de largas semanas de examenes por fin entregamos las notas, ni que decir tiene que Hermione aprobó todo. Ese mismo día mi padre anunció que al día siguiente el tren de Hogwarts saldría a las ocho de la mañana y que los llevaría a sus casas. Hermione fue invitada por la familia Weasley a ir unos días con ellos y con Harry a la Madriguera, pero ella les dijo que había hecho planes conmigo.

Al día siguiente los dos nos fuimos a mi casa y estuvimos allí por dos días sin ver a nadie, leyendo, charlando, paseando y disfrutando del tiempo juntos. Estar con Hermione me produce una gran paz y me divierto mucho a su lado, me encanta discutir con ella por tonterías para después poder reconciliarnos con unos cuantos besos y caricias, llegando siempre al mismo punto, yo deteniendo dichas caricias y los dos acostados sobre el gran sofá viendo una película. No sé cuanto tiempo podré controlarme, pero sé que eso es lo que tengo que hacer y sé que algún día será el momento idóneo.

La mañana del veinticinco de diciembre empezó a nevar.

YAZMINSNAPE: Gracias por recordarme lo de las flores, espero haberlo resuelto bien. Así que te dedico el capítulo. Ojalá que te guste este capítulo y lo siento, pero te vas a quedar con la intriga, jejeje. Bicos

Gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, a los que dejáis reviews y a los que me habéis puesto en favoritos y en alarmas.

Aprovecho para recordar que solo la historia me pertenece. Los personajes y los lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.


	17. Nieve

La mañana del veinticinco de Diciembre me levanté con dolor de cabeza, así que fui a buscar una poción para el dolor, cuando me la tomé y luego preparé un chocolate caliente para mi y para Hermione ya que al levantarme vi que estaba nevando y la verdad es que hacía mucho frío y pensé que el chocolate nos iba a caer bien.

Cuando lo preparé le puse un hechizo para que se mantuviese caliente para cuando mi castaña se levantase y me senté en la cocina a disfrutar del mío con tranquilidad, sin embargo no pudo ser, pues de repente veo a Hermione bajando las escaleras corriendo, vestida únicamente con un camisón que apenas le tapaba lo esencial y completamente descalza, ella bajaba gritando mi nombre.

-Qué es lo que pasa Hermione? ¿qué son esos gritos?

-Está nevando Sev.

-Por Merlín nena, ni que fuese la primera vez que nieva.

-Lo sé, pero te recuerdo que llevaba dos años sin nevar, así que casi casi es como si la viese por primera vez.

No me dio tiempo a replicarle, cuando me quise dar cuenta había abierto la puerta de la calle y había salido medio desnuda, salí corriendo para hacerla entrar, pero cuando la vi me quedé alucinado, Hermione daba vueltas sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos y se reía mientras la nieve le caía encima. Yo no pude evitar ponerme a reír, parecía una niña pequeña que descubría la nieve por primera vez y de pronto me vi invadido de su entusiasmo y también salí a la nieve, aunque a diferencia de ella yo sí que iba algo más cubierto, aún así sentía el frío calarme los huesos, pero no me importó, me acerqué a ella, la detuve y la abracé para poder sentirla cerca y tener mejor acceso a sus labios, la besé y luego me puse a dar vueltas yo también con ella en brazos, hasta que tropecé y nos caímos juntos en la nieve, ella sobre mí. Nos quedamos mirando el uno para el otro durante un rato hasta que ella se fue acercando a mi y me besó, un beso tierno, con sus manos en mis mejillas. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras me besaba, pero yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, se veía tan hermosa que me hubiese pasado la vida así, abrazado a ella y besándola sin cansarme de ver su rostro sereno y rosado.

Después de un rato besándonos sin detenernos casi ni a respirar, yo la puse debajo de mi, baje mis labios de su boca a su cuello y la besé, entonces hice que nos apareciésemos en el baño de mi habitación, deje de besarla, tomé una toalla y se la puse para que entrase en calor, luego abrí el grifo del agua caliente para que llenase la bañera. Me acerqué a Hermione, quien me miraba expectante, le quité la toalla y la tiré en el suelo, entonces volví a besarla unos segundos, luego la miré mientras mis manos bajaban a sus piernas para acariciarla y ella tembló.

-Tranquila Herms, no va a pasar nada, pero no quiero que agarres un resfriado, así que nos vamos a bañar juntos, ¿quieres nena?

-Sí

-Confías en mi? confías en que si te digo que no va a pasar nada es que no va a pasar nada?

-Sí

-Entonces solo siénteme Hermione

Subí mis manos desde sus rodillas y agarré su camisón tirando de el hacia arriba para poder quitárselo. Cuando lo hice vi que tenía una braguita rosa puesta y sonreí al ver que ella intentaba taparse los pechos con sus manos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

-No sientas vergüenza Hermione, eres hermosa y me encanta tu cuerpo

-Lo siento, es que, nunca nadie...

-Lo sé

Le sonreí, le di un beso en la mejilla derecha, luego en la nariz y por último en los labios. Me aleje de ella y empecé a desnudarme yo también, entonces ella sonrió nerviosa y se dio la vuelta para no verme.

-Hermione, mírame.

-No puedo Sev, me da vergüenza, nunca vi a un hombre desnudo y Dios, soy una cría

-No, claro que no eres una cría Herms, eres una mujer y muy hermosa. Es normal sentir vergüenza al principio. Te sentirías más cómoda si me quedo con el calzoncillo puesto?

-Sí

-Está bien. No tengo ningún problema. Mírame nena

Entonces me miro y sentí como me inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo y me hizo sonreír, me encanta su ternura y su timidez, eso me vuelve loco. La agarré de la cintura y la besé sintiendo su pecho contra el mío y como se le erizaron los pezones, le quité la braguita, la agarré de la mano e hice que se metiese en la bañera, luego yo hice lo mismo, me senté y le hice un sitio entre mis piernas, ella se acercó lentamente y se sentó, yo la abrace de la cintura y apoye mi barbilla en su cuello, aspirando su aroma y besándola con calma, mi mano comenzó a acariciarle el vientre y ella temblaba con mi contacto.

-¿estas cómoda?

-Sí, Sev, no te preocupes. Me siento muy bien entre tus brazos y el agua caliente me está sentando muy bien.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer semejante locura Hermione, salir casi desnuda con el frío que hace y en plena nevada, aunque debo reconocer que te veías muy sexy.

-Me gusta que me veas así. Sev, ¿algún día podrías enamorarte de mí?

-Ya lo estoy Hermione, cada día siento que te amo un poco más. Ahora mismo no desearía tener a mi lado a nadie más que no seas tu nena. Eres mía, y yo me siento tuyo.

-Te amo Sev.

-Lo sé nena, yo también te amo.

Estuvimos un buen rato en el agua, besándonos, acariciándonos, sintiéndonos el uno al otro. Poco a poco empece a sentir que algo ahí abajo empezaba a crecer y tuve que dar por terminado el baño, Hermione se dio perfecta cuenta de porque, me sonrío y se fue para dejarme solo. Después de calmar las ansias de ella, yo también salí del baño y me arreglé para ir a comer a casa de Albus y Minerva.

Esperé un poco en la biblioteca leyendo hasta que llego Hermione, se acercó a mi, me levanté, le di un beso suave y la abrace, en apenas dos minutos ya estábamos en casa de nuestros padres. Entramos, los saludamos y Hermione fue a ayudar a mi madre en la cocina mientras mi padre y yo hablábamos en el salón

-¿Cómo os va hijo?

-Bien papá

-¿Piensas en Lily todavía?

-No, papá, cuando estoy con Hermione el resto del mundo deja de existir para mi, creo que me estoy enamorando. Joder papá, hoy mismo no me reconocía a mi mismo, parezco un adolescente otra vez, y eso se lo debo a ella y a esto que me hace sentir.

-Me alegro mucho por los dos Sev. Espero que sepas cuidar el amor que ella te tiene y esto que empieza a crecer dentro de ti Sev.

-¡Descuida, lo hare!

Al poco rato aparecieron las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, mi madre y mi nena, las dos entraron en el salón riéndose a carcajadas. El resto de las navidades transcurrió normal. En fin de año nos juntamos los cuatro con los Weasley, con Harry y con los Malfoy para cenar todos juntos. Luego de las campanadas, vinieron Luna y Neville para estar un rato con nosotros. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta eran las seis de la mañana, así que nos despedimos. Esa noche al llegar a casa Hermione y yo dormimos juntos. Pocos días después ya estábamos de vuelta en Hogwarts, y así fueron pasando los meses, hasta llegar a San Valentín. Ese día la invité a cenar y lo pasamos en grande, luego por supuesto volvimos a dormir juntos, cosa que llevábamos haciendo desde nochevieja, aunque nunca sucedió entre nosotros nada más allá de unos cuantos besos y caricias que a mí cada vez me encendían más.


	18. TODO CAMBIA

Después de la cena de San Valentín las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, clases, trabajos para corregir interminables, exámenes, y por fin, el final del curso. Hermione aprobó todo, al igual que Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville, aunque este último aprobó pociones por los pelos. Luego de los exámenes finales y de entregar las notas a los alumnos, mi padre organizó una fiesta de final de curso, deseándonos a todos unas felices vacaciones de verano y dándoles una charla a los alumnos de sexto, quienes después del verano comenzarían su último año en Hogwarts para luego elegir una carrera. Hermione tiene claro que quiere ser medimaga y aunque está entusiasmada con la idea de que en un año podría empezar su carrera universitaria, también estaba algo triste porque para el próximo curso sería el último que pasaría en Hogwarts, con todos sus amigos, mis padres y conmigo, pero bueno, yo no la dejo que piense en eso pues todavía tenemos un año y medio por delante.

Para este verano tenemos planeado irnos una semana con nuestros padres a Italia, luego otra semana con nuestros amigos a Grecia y el resto del verano iríamos nosotros solos viajando por toda España. Hermione sobre todo tiene muchas ganas de conocer Galicia, pues sus abuelos paternos eran de allí y ella quería conocer la tierra de sus antepasados, y la verdad, a mi también me apetecía mucho conocer esa parte del mundo, pues Galicia está lleno de historias y leyendas mágicas que yo siempre he querido conocer.

El verano comienza y hacemos todo lo que planeamos, nuestro viaje a Italia con nuestros padres fue un viaje tranquilo, un viaje para conocer la cultura, los monumentos y la historia de Italia. El viaje con nuestros amigos también incluía una parte de historia, pero también de diversión, la verdad es que fue una semana increíble, Hermione y Harry, sobre todo, disfrutaron del viaje, Ron también, aunque él ya había estado con su familia el año anterior en sus vacaciones, aún así le encantó regresar.

y por fin llegamos a mis vacaciones a solas con mi nena. Fue un mes maravilloso, viajamos por España unas semanas y las dos últimas semanas de nuestras vacaciones las pasamos en Galicia, un país maravilloso, lleno de magia y de tierras verdes y playas azules de arena limpia. Por la noche cenábamos en algún pueblo o ciudad y luego dábamos un paseo antes de regresar al hotel. Los abuelos de Hermione eran dueños de una casa de dos plantas en Lugo, la ciudad con la única muralla romana que queda totalmente en pié, así que la semana que pasamos en esa ciudad estuvimos viviendo en dicha casa, ya que sus abuelos se la dejaron a su padre y su padre se la dejó a ella, al igual que una casa en el Lugo mágico, cerca de la escuela de magia y hechicería Revenge, la más prestigiosa de España y en la que Herms también tenía plaza para poder acudir, cosa que hubiese hecho si sus padres no hubiesen fallecido.

Lo peor para mi eran las noches, yo ansiaba tener algo más con ella que unos besos y caricias inocentes, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que me impedía ir más allá, y aunque cada vez que me detenía veía la decepción y tristeza en los ojos de Hermione, yo no podía evitar detenerme. Sé que la quiero y que me he ido enamorando poco a poco de ella, pero de vez en cuando todavía me acordaba de Lily, nunca estando con Hermione, gracias a Merlín, porque de ser así hace tiempo que habría acabado con ella, pero aún así, en momentos en los que me quedaba solo la cabeza me volvía al pasado y a todo lo que Lily me hacía sentir y me siento un bastardo por ello, y culpable por estar traicionando de esa manera a Hermione. Sé que ella nota que algo no está bien y el otro día la escuché hablando con Ginny, le decía que sentía que yo no la deseaba y que Lily aún rondaba por mi cabeza. Hermione le decía que aveces sentía que era mejor no seguir luchando contra corriente y rendirse, pero que en cuanto yo la tenía entre mis brazos se olvidaba de todo y sabía que no sería capaz de renunciar a mí, algo que yo también sentía. Sé que no podré dejar a Hermione porque cuando la tengo entre mis brazos, cuando la beso siento que la amo y me siento como un estúpido pensando en esa otra mujer, supongo que en cierto modo Lily estará siempre en una parte de mi corazón porque la quise mucho, pero el resto le pertenece a Hermione, a sus besos, a su ternura e inocencia.

Pasaron las vacaciones de verano y faltando dos semanas para volver a Hogwarts regresamos a Londres, fuimos a mi casa a dejar las cosas, de allí a casa de nuestros padres para verlos e irnos todos juntos a casa de Harry, quien nos había invitado a todos a cenar para así poder ponernos al día de nuestras vacaciones.

Al llegar a casa de Harry todo era normal, casi todos se encontraban allí, solamente faltaban los Malfoy y Narcisa por aparecer, muchos estábamos en el salón esperando, yo tenía a Hermione agarrada por la cintura, y de repente escuchamos un ruido de la chimenea.

-Parece que por fin aparecen mis últimos invitados. DRACO! ESTAMOS EN EL SALÓN. Les gritó Harry.

Sin embargo no eran ellos los que aparecieron por la puerta del salón. En el mismo momento en que la vi aparecer por la puerta yo me alejé de Hermione, noté que ella se entristeció al ver mi reacción, pero es que no me esperaba volver a verla en la vida,pero sin embargo allí estaba, Lily Evans había vuelto. Ella al verme se dirigió directamente a mi y me abrazó.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos Sev.

Se alejo de mi y me miró a los ojos

-Siento mucho lo que te hice.

-¿Dónde has dejado a James, Lily?

-Nos hemos separado, fue un error estar con él.

En ese momento busqué a Hermione con la mirada pero no estaba, miré para Harry y le pregunté, el me dijo que no tenía ni idea de que su madre había

vuelto, que de saberlo nos habría avisado, y me dijo también que en cuanto solte de mi abrazo a Herms ella se fue al jardín de atras, así que salí a buscarla y la encontré llorando, me acerque a su lado y la llamé.

-Se acabo ya verdad Severus?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-A nosotros, en cuanto la viste te separaste de mi como si nos hubiese pillado engañandola, ahora que ha vuelto. ¿Me vas a dejar verdad?

Sentí que estaba llorando, la abracé por detrás y la apreté fuerte contra mi pecho.

-Nada va a cambiar Hermione, te amo y su regreso no lo va a cambiar.

Le di la vuelta para que me mirase y la besé en los labios, ella me correspondió y me abrazó con fuerza, después de un rato regresamos a la casa, nos acercamos a Lily y le dije que sentía que ella y James ya no estuviesen juntos, ella me dijo que no lo sentía que había sido todo un error y que haría lo que fuese para que yo le perdonase, a lo que yo le contesté que ya la había perdonado, pero que eso no cambiaba nada porque ahora estaba con Hermione, aunque para ser sincero no estaba del todo seguro de que realmente no cambiase nada, en ese momento me sentía muy confundido. Hermione y yo nos fuimos de la fiesta y prefirimos cenar en mi casa los dos solos, yo sabía que ella no se sentiría cómoda con Lily en la misma habitación que nosotros dos. La cena transcurrió tranquila y al terminar nos acostamos y dormimos abrazados.

Los días fueron pasando y Lily me buscaba, decía que no le importaba que estuviese con Hermione, que yo podría estar enamorado de mi hermana, como Lily la llama, pero que en el fondo yo también sentía algo por ella, y una noche caí. Lily vino a buscarme a casa, ella sabía que Hermione no estaba porque al día siguiente debíamos regresar a Hogwarts, así que Lily se presentó en mi casa vestida con un picardías que llevaba debajo de un abrigo. Yo al principio me resistí, pero no podía evitar desearla y al final lo consiguió, me besó y yo dejé de pensar en todo y simplemente le devolví el beso y la hice mía. Al día siguiente me sentí un miserable y la eche de mi casa, fui a buscar a Hermione y pasé todo el día con ella, y los dos regresamos a Hogwarts, durante una semana no volví a saber nada de Lily, hasta que una noche se presentó en las mazmorras y a partir de esa noche, volvió otras noches. Durante un tiempo estuve con las dos, y me sentía un miserable, pero no era capaz de dejarla a ninguna de las dos, pues deseaba a Lily con todo mi ser, pero al mismo tiempo amaba a Hermione, y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que elegir, intenté alargar ese instante lo máximo posible.

Fueron pasando las semanas y de repente llevaba dos meses con las dos, y se acercaba mi primer aniversario con Hermione. Ella estaba muy ilusionada y estaba planeando una cena para nuestro aniversario, y aunque no me lo dijo, la pillé hablando con Lily y con Luna de sus planes para esa noche, y les decía que esa sería la noche en la que se entregaría por primera vez a mí, y fue en ese preciso instante en el que supe que no podía alargar el momento de mi decisión mucho más, no puedo dejar que Hermione se entregue a mi sin estar seguro de mis sentimientos por ella y menos mientras yo todavía siguiese acostandome con Lily, además por otro lado Lily me presionaba para que eligiese entre las dos.

EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, EL PENÚLTIMO, SERÁ HERMIONE QUIEN CUENTE LO QUE SUCEDE A CONTINUACIÓN. EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO AUN NO SE QUIEN DE LOS DOS LO RELATARÁ, EN PRINCIPIO SUPONGO QUE VOLVERÁ A SER SNAPE.


	19. El dolor de Hermione

**POR HERMIONE:**

Cuando Severus y llego regresamos de nuestras vacaciones y nos encontramos con que Lily, la hermana de Harry había vuelto, pensé que todo se había acabado, que Severus me iba a dejar, y lo pensé por la forma que tuvo él de reaccionar, pero cuando me dijo que nada iba a cambiar, yo le creí, y le creí porque necesitaba hacerlo, porque estaba loca por él. Al principio las cosas iban bien, nos veíamos, dormíamos juntos y todavía conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, y un día todo cambio, y cambio para bien, pues aunque había días en que no podía quedar conmigo, los días en que sí podía, estaba más pendiente de mi que nunca y me hacía muy feliz. Por Merlín, como adoraba a ese hombre, lo hubiese dejado todo por él.

Una semana antes de nuestro primer aniversario, yo estaba muy ilusionada preparando una cena romántica para los dos, tenía todo pensado, le haría su plato preferido, iría a la peluquería a arreglar el pelo y maquillarme un poco, pues no es algo que se me dé demasiado bien, para eso es mejor Ginny, pero la pobre ya hacia demasiado por mi y por nuestra gran noche. Ella era la única que sabía que esa noche me iba a entregar a él. Habíamos esperado todo un año y yo ya no quería esperar más, así que Ginny me acompaño a mirar un vestido para esa noche, me decante por un vestido negro ceñido y de un largo hasta las rodillas, con escote en palabra de honor y la parte de arriba era tipo corsé. También me acompañó a comprar la ropa interior y a las dos nos gustó un conjunto negro con la braguita tipo brasileña, pues el tanga nunca me ha gustado, y de encaje. Las dos fuimos a la peluquería y nos arreglamos, ella quería también sorprender a Harry con un pequeño cambio de look.

Entre exámenes, compras, arreglar la casa de Severus, y los nervios, enseguida se me pasó la semana, así que el día de la cena le dije que no podía quedar con él, y quedamos en que nos veríamos sobre las 9:30 para cenar.

La cena era un sábado, por la mañana me duché, quedé con Ginny para ir a la peluquería, luego me dejó en casa y quedamos en que a las 8 de la tarde me vendría a ayudar con la cena y a retocarme el maquillaje y el pelo, y así se fue pasando el día. Ginny, como siempre, puntual, a las ocho estaba en la casa, me ayudó a preparar el pollo al horno, y mientras se estaba haciendo me ayudó a vestirme y a retocarme, además de ayudarme a arreglar la habitación para esa noche. Encendimos unas velas en la habitación, a las que les pusimos un hechizo para que no se consumiesen, encendimos un poco de incienso, el cual si que dejamos que se consumiese para que así la habitación tuviese tiempo para ventilarse un poco y que solo quedase un aroma sutil a incienso de rosas. Mi mejor amiga me sorprendió y me regaló un perfume que a mi siempre me ha gustado, pero que había olvidado de comprar, y como ella se dio cuenta de ello decidió no recordarme nada para así poder regalarme el perfume. A las 9:20 se fue y me hizo prometerle que al día siguiente le contaría como me había ido la noche, y me dijo también que Harry me enviaba saludos y que me deseaba la mejor de las suertes, la verdad es que soy afortunada por tenerla como amigos.

A las nueve y media la cena ya estaba lista y yo también, solamente faltaba Severus por aparecer. A menos veinticinco escuché que entraban por la chimenea del salón, que es donde había preparado la mesa, sin embargo me llevé una sorpresa pues no fue el quien apareció, si no que era Lily.

-¿qué haces aquí Lily? Severus está a punto de llegar y tu no haces nada aquí.

-Severus no va a aparecer nenita

-Vete Lily, no sé que pretendes pero no te creo nada

-Pretender!, no pretendo nada, simplemente vengo a avisarte que Severus no tiene ninguna intención de venir

-Eso es mentira, ¿por qué no había de venir?

-Porque está en mi casa, esperándome.

-Mentira

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, él y yo llevamos poco más de dos meses juntos. Al pobre le daba pena dejarte, pero yo me cansé de esperar y le dije que debía elegir, me costó, pero al final me eligió a mi.

-Mentira, Severus me ama, el nunca me haría algo así. Lo único que quieres es estropear nuestro aniversario, pero ¿sabes qué? que no te creo nada y no pienso permitir que te entrometas entre él y yo. Y ahora largo.

-jajaja, ¡qué ilusa eres Hermione! Severus y yo te hemos estado viendo la cara de tonta y aún no te has dado cuenta. Él no te ama, y la prueba está en que no está aquí.

-Ya llegará, solo llega tarde.

-No va a llegar nenita. Le di un último ultimatum, si venía hoy debía olvidarse de mi. Si el decidía venir y cenar contigo, lo nuestro se acababa para siempre, y evidentemente me eligió.

-Mentirosas! ¡FUERA!

-Muy bien, si no me quieres creer ahora esta bien. CUando veas que pasan las horas y que no ha llegado, entonces verás que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Es más, voy a dejar la chimenea de mi casa abierta para que cuando veas que no ha venido puedas ir y convencerte por ti misma de que está conmigo.

-¡LARGO LILY! NO TE CREO NADA. EL JAMÁS ME HARÍA ALGO ASÍ. Si no quisiese estar conmigo me lo diría, sin necesidad de jugar de esta manera conmigo. y ahora ¡LARGO!

Entonces se fue mirándome con una sonrisa. Yo me senté en el sofá, pero al final decidí que no iba a dejar que me estropease la cena, me miré por última vez al espejo y me senté en la mesa a esperarle, sin embargo jamás apareció. Espere por él hasta cerca de las once de la noche y al no verlo supe que Lily me había dicho la verdad, aún así algo dentro de mí no quería creerlo, al menos no sin verlo con mis propios ojos, así que cogí polvos flu y me aparecí en casa de Lily.

Al llegar no vi a nadie, así que subí al piso de arriba y escuché unas voces, me acerqué a la habitación de donde provenían dichas voces y allí estaban los dos. Severus la tenía agarrada de la cintura y aunque estaba serio, en el rato que estuve observándolos sin que él se diese cuenta, vi como de cuando en cuando le sonreía a Lily y la besaba con una pasión que en realidad, si me paraba a analizar nuestra relación, jamás tenía cuando me besaba a mi. Durante un momento no sabía que hacer, y cuando me di cuenta de que lágrimas caían por mi rostro, decidí que me iba a ir para no volver.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, me metí en la chimenea y regresé a la casa de Severus, subí a la habitación, me desnudé y dejé la ropa encima de la cama, le escribí una nota a Severus en la que le pusé:

Espero que Lily disfrute de mi ropa al igual que está disfrutando en estos momentos de mi "novio" y ojalá no os vuelva a ver en mi vida. Eres un miserable Severus.

Me puse un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta, recogí las pocas cosas que tenía mias en su casa y me fui a mi casa de mis padres. Al llegar estaban viendo la televisión y cuando me vieron llorando, me preguntaron que pasó y yo solo les dije que Severus me había dejado y que había vuelto con Lily, mi padre se puso furioso y quiso ir a buscarlo, pero no le deje, ambos somos hijos suyos y yo quería que se mantuviesen al margen, cosa que me prometió. Mamá llorando me preguntó que quería hacer y les conté mis planes de trasladarme a mi casa en Galicia y terminar mis estudios allí, les dije que ya había mandado una lechuza solicitando mi plaza y que me la concedieron. Les dije que a parte de eso quería tomar la parte de la herencia que mis padres biológicos me habían dejado a partir de mis dieciseis años, y vender la casa de mis padres biológicos del Londres muggle, para poder asentarme en Galicia sin tener que depender economicamente de nadie. Albus y Minerva aceptaron y me dijeron que a primera hora de la mañana tendría mi dinero depositado en una cuenta que tenían mis padres en GAlicia. Al resto del dinero no podía acceder hasta cumplir los dieciocho, pero hasta entonces con la primera parte y lo que me diesen por la venta de la casa, me iba a llegar, además tenía pensado buscar un trabajo para las tardes, ya que mis clases iban a ser solamente por las mañanas.

Después de hablar con mis padres me dirigí a casa de Lucius, les expliqué la verdad de lo sucedido a él y a Narcissa, quienes me dieron todo su apoyo. Lucius tenía negocios en el Londres Muggle, entre ellos una inmobiliaria, así que habló con uno de sus clientes, el cual llevaba tiempo detrás de la casa, y le dijo que si aun estaba interesado, que la casa estaba en venta. El señor le dijo que sí, así que quedaron a primera hora de la mañana para arreglar los papeles y para ingresar en mi cuenta la mitad del dinero, la otra mitad me la iban a ir pagando cada tres meses hasta completar la cantidad total. Esa noche dormí en casa de Harry, donde se encontraba Ginny también. Los dos maldicieron a Severus y a Lily en cuanto les conté lo sucedido, y Ginny me abrazó cuando por fin me permití llorar y desahogarme. Lloré toda la noche y ni Ginny ni Harry quisieron dormir, así que me hicieron compañía e intentaron por todos los medios hacerme sonreir, algo que no consiguieron, pues no pude evitar llorar toda la noche.

Al día siguiente por la mañana me acompañaron a junto Lucius, arreglamos todos los papeles de la casa, me despedí de Lucius y Narcisa y les di mi dirección par que pudiesen visitarme cuando quisiesen, con la única condición de que jamás se la dieran a Severus. Después de la despedida, los tres fuimos a junto mis padres, quienes ya me habían ingresado el dinero de mis padres biológicos y una pequeña cantidad también de parte de ellos. Allí en la casa de Albus y MInerva, me despedí de ellos entre besos y lágrimas, cogí los polvos flu y seguidamente también lo hicieron Harry y Ginny, quienes adelantaron sus vacaciones para poder acompañarme y estar conmigo dos semanas en Galicia ayudandome con la limpieza de la casa y con la visita a mi nuevo colegio, donde empezaría a estudiar después de las navidades, navidades que pasé en Galicia con ellos dos. Mis padres no vinieron porque tenían compromisos, pero me llamaban todos los días.

Nunca les pregunté por Severus y nunca me hablaron de él, cosa que yo les pedí. Y así comenzó mi nueva vida.

YAZMINSNAPE: siento no darte lo que me pides, pero es categoría T así que nada de lemon. Espero que no te cabrees mucho con Sev, porque va a sufrir y mucho.

PAULA: No lo odies mucho sí, ya le tocará sufrir a el.

Gracias a todos por leer, comentar, etc.

Al final van a ser algunos episodios más, pero no muchos más. Bicos.


	20. Nueva vida en Galicia

La casa de mis padres estaba llena de polvo y tenia todos los muebles cubiertos por una lona blanca. la decoración era antigua, con unas grandes lamparas de araña con enormes cristales. Los muebles eran de madera oscura y estaban medio destruidos a causa de las termitas. Por lo demás era una casa grande y llene de luz. Harry, Ginny y yo dejamos nuestras cosas en la entrada y nos pusimos de acuerdo para empezar con la limpieza cada uno por un cuarto de la casa. En poco más de dos horas y a golpe de varita, ya teníamos la casa limpia y nos habíamos desecho de prácticamente todos los muebles y por supuesto de las malditas lámparas. la única habitación de toda la casa que me gusto era la cocina, amplia y con unos muebles grandes, bueno, esa y el baño principal, el resto de la casa decidí cambiarla toda, así que con ayuda de unas revistas de moda para el hogar, algunos conjuros, hechizos, y por supuesto, nuestras varitas, en tres días teníamos todo colocado.

Una semana antes de navidad Ginny fue hasta su casa a ver a sus padres y hermanos, estuvo allí unos días y al regresar por nochebuena nos conto que el primer día de estar en Londres se había aparecido por la madriguera Lily buscando a Harry, por lo visto estaba muy enfadada por que no podía entrar en casa de sus padres, ahora la casa de Harry, y que se había encontrado con las maletas en la puerta. Ginny le explicó que la casa era ahora de Harry, que sus padres se la habían dejado, y que por lo tanto ella ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, que Harry no la quería volver a ver. Por lo visto ella se largo de la madriguera echa una furia. Harry no dijo nada y yo tampoco. Preparamos la cena de navidad y después nos fuimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad hasta las cinco de la madrugada, al regresar a casa nos acostamos.

Las navidades pasaron y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta los chicos ya se tenían que ir para retomar sus clases. Al día siguiente de ellos irse yo preparé los libros y decidí pasar el día en casa viendo unas películas y disfrutando un poco de la soledad. Al día siguiente empece en mi nuevo colegio. Al principio me sentí un poco desplazada al no conocer a nadie, pero eso cambio a la hora del descanso pues se me acercó una chica rubia muy guapa llamada Rosa, la cual se me presentó y me enseño el colegio. También me presentó a sus amigos. Eran cinco contándola a ella, su hermana Mina, dos chicos, Arturo, el novio de Rosa, y Alberto, la quinta era una chica llamada Marta, muy parecida a mi en lo que a sus ganas de aprender cosas nuevas se refiere. Enseguida hice buenas migas con ellos.

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando, mi clase favorita era la de pociones y nuestro profesor, un galán de treinta años, era un hombre sumamente apuesto llamado Tom Riddle, por lo visto el hombre era de Londres al igual que yo, peo se había trasladado a vivir a Galicia con una tía suya que se hizo cargo de él cuando sus padres lo abandonaron con ocho años de edad debido a su magia y al miedo que esta les daba, así que su tía, una joven bruja de veinte años estuvo encantada de hacerse cargo de él. todo esto lo supe un fin de semana justo antes de terminar mi año escolar, y es que él y yo empezamos a ser amigos además de profesor y alumna al mes o así de llegar l colegio. Un dia se me acercó y me preguntó de que parte de Londres era y que es lo que me había llevado a irme de allí, yo la verdad es que le conté todo, por alguna razón me daba mucha confianza y el tiempo me demostró que hacía bien en confiar en él.

Ese fin de semana yo había salido de marcha con mis nuevos amigos y también con los viejos, ya que tanto Harry como Ginny, Luna, Ron, los gemelos y Neville me habían venido a hacer una visita sorpresa, así que les presenté a los chicos y salimos todos junto, fue una gran noche la verdad, en fin, el caso es que al llegar a un pub me encontré con Tom, el cual estaba en la barra junto con unos amigos, yo me disculpe con los chicos y me acerque a saludarlo y hablar con el. Al llegar a la barra Tom me presentó a sus amigos, hablaron un rato conmigo y luego nos dejaron solos. Tom me preguntó donde había aprendido a hablar también el español y le conté que mi madre me hablaba en ese idioma y que me había llevado a clases de pequeña y que desde entonces lo venía practicando siempre para no olvidarme. Cuando me quise dar cuenta llevaba dos horas hablando con el. Sus amigos vinieron a buscarlo y los míos a mi, sin embargo Tom les dijo que iba a quedarse conmigo y que después me llevaba a casa y yo les dije a los chicos que los veía al día siguiente en casa, así que les deje las llaves para que pudiesen entrar cuando quisiesen, ya que habían dejado sus varitas en casa. Tom la llevaba así que me dijo que no había fallo, que él me dejaba sana y salva en la puerta de mi casa, a lo que yo me reí y le di las gracias. Los chicos se fueron y nosotros dimos un largo paseo. Tom me hacía sentir muy bien y cuando estaba con él me olvidaba completamente de Severus.

Las clases terminaron y Tom dejo de ser mi maestro. Un día me invitó a cenar y yo acepté, Tom y me gustaba mucho y me gustaba pasar tiempo con el. Esa noche me besó por primera vez, sin embargo yo me aparté y le pedí tiempo, le dije que hasta que no me hubiese olvidado por completo de Severus no quería salir en plan de pareja con nadie. Le explique que no quería hacerle sentir a nadie como Severus me había echo sentir a mi, como si yo no fuese lo suficientemente guapa, o inteligente o buena como para poder llegar a enamorarlo después de un año de relación, un año en el que, me costaba decirlo, yo solo había sido un juego para mi hermano,mi novio, mi todo por aquel entonces.

-Siento mucho lo que ese bastardo te hizo, pero quiero que sepas que eres preciosa, que nunca he conocido a nadie tan especial como tu, y sin él no ha sabido darse cuenta de lo que tenía a su lado, yo si me doy cuenta Hermione y quiero ser más que tu amigo, así que, Hermione, voy a enamorarte día a día, voy a cortejarte y demostrarte que puedes amar de nuevo, pero por ahora está bien, te voy dejar tu espacio, unos días para que estés sola y para que puedas pensar en mi y echarme de menos. Te doy quince días Hermione, quince días sin saber de mi, sin vernos, pero en cuanto pasen esos quince días voy a llenarte de flores, de libros, de amistad y de todo lo que necesites para darte cuenta de que voy en serio. Siento algo muy fuerte por ti y voy a luchar.

Después de decirme eso Tom me beso en la mejilla y se desapareció. Y cumplió su promesa. y yo le eche de menos a cada instante, y sólo pensaba en el. Jamás me había pasado esto, apenas nos estábamos conociendo y ya me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Cuando se lo conté a Ginny, y a Narcisa, las dos se alegraron mucho por mi, y Ginny que ya conocía Tom me escribió un pergamino y me lo envió vía lechuza, y decía más o menos así:

-Hermione no seas tonta, ese hombre está buenísimo y hasta yo me he dado cuenta el día en que lo conocí que ese hombre está colado por ti, solamente hay que ver como te mira, y está claro que el a ti no te es indiferente. Te mereces ser feliz. Date una oportunidad de amar de nuevo. Te quiero amiga y quiero verte feliz y enamorada de nuevo.

 **Y HASTA AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO. QUE HARA HERMIONE? CONSEGUIRA TOM ENAMORARLA? SI PUEDO EN EL FIN DE SEMANA SUBO OTRO.**


	21. Hermione y Tom

Por Hermione:

Pasados unos seis meses desde que Tom empezó a cortejarme (por Merlín, que rara me suena esa palabra, suena a antiguo, aunque me encanta), he decidido decirle que sí. El ha sido muy lindo conmigo, y me ha tenido mucha paciencia, siempre pendiente de mi y escuchándome con toda la atención del mundo. Me ha presentado a todos sus amigos y siempre dice que algún día seré su mujer. Yo creo que todavía es pronto para empezar a hacer esos planes pero el me contesta que no tiene prisa, que todo llegará.

A parte de mi relación con Tom, por fin he encontrado un trabajo en una guardería muggle, trabajo todas las mañanas y tengo las tardes y los fines de semana libres. En cuanto a mis estudios, decidí dejarlos aparcados un par de años para poder explorar otros aspectos de la vida y no solamente el meramente académico, además tengo claro lo que quiero estudiar desde hace años y hacer este paron no me va a alejar de mis objetivos, más bien creo que me va a ayudar a conocerme mejor a mi misma, y lo mejor de todo es que tengo a mi lado a un hombre que me ama y me apoya en todo y al que yo amo de igual manera. El me ha tenido mucha paciencia con todo lo de Severus y ha sabido apoyarme y ha conseguido que yo quiera mirar hacia adelante y ser feliz. En cierto modo todavía amo a Severus, al fin y al cabo ha sido mi primer amor, pero también sé que amo con todo el corazón a Tom y que me gustaría algún día convertirme en su mujer, pero tampoco quiero apresurarme y los dos estamos de acuerdo en ello. Tom también ha conseguido que pueda perdonar a Severus y que mi corazón haya dejado de odiarlo, o más bien que haya dejado de odiar a una parte de él, la parte que pertenece a Severus, mi hermano, aquel que siempre me defendía de todos aquellos que querían hacerme daño y que incluso una vez convirtió a un niño muggle que siempre se metía conmigo, en una rata durante todo el día, el niño jamás volvió a meterse conmigo, quizás Severus no me haya podido amar como mujer pero creo que al menos como hermana si me quería, aunque ni siquiera esa parte de hermano haya podido enfrentarme y dar la cara, pero Tom tienen razón, la única manera de poder vivir realmente y seguir adelante es desechando el odio del corazón y quedarse con las cosas buenas de aquellos que alguna vez hemos querido.

Aunque claro, con Tom no todo es un camino de rosas, nos peleamos cada dos por tres y es muy tozudo, lo bueno es que el cabreo no le dura mucho y las reconciliaciones son increíbles, aunque todavía no nos hemos acostado.

Mi trabajo en la guardería me hace feliz y me siento completa. Los fines de semana Tom y yo viajamos mucho conociendo los pueblos de Galicia, y hace un mes, cuando tuve mis quince días de vacaciones decidimos ir por el sur de España a conocer Sevilla y Granada y pasamos unas vacaciones increíbles.

El fin de semana pasado vinieron Harry y Ginny a verme, Ron iba a venir pero se enfermó un día antes de venir y tuvo que permanecer en cama con fiebre, aunque por lo viste el está encantado pues gracias a eso Lavander y el se pudieron reconciliar después de una semana sin verse ni hablarse por una pelea tonta que tuvieron. Ginny me puso al día con todo. Narcisa y Lucius están juntos y felices, Draco sigue con Luna y han decidido que este verano se van a vivir juntos, todos les dicen que son demasiado jóvenes,pero ellos quieren intentarlo, ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos y Draco tiene veintidos años y Luna está a punto de cumplir los diecinueve años, así que están arreglando una casa que les ha regalado Lucius como regalo de bodas adelantado, pues según Lucius estos dos no iban a tardar en casarse, a lo que parece ser que Luna se puso roja como un tomate, jajaja.

Mis padres van a venir dentro de quince días a pasar tres semanas con nosotros, ya conocen a Tom y están encantados con él, la verdad es que ha sabido ganarse a sus suegros.

Por la noche Ginny se fue a acostar temprano y Tom tenía una cena con otros profesores del colegio Revenge, así que Harry y yo nos quedamos solos y me confesó que cada día estaba más enamorado de Ginny y que quería pedirle también que se fuese a vivir con él, pero va a esperar a la noche de nochevieja para así poder empezar el año nuevo juntos. Ginny ya ha terminado en Hogwarts y este año ha empezado a jugar en un equipo de quidittch, Harry lleva un año estudiando para auror al igual que Draco y Ron, Harry siempre había querido seguir los pasos de su hermana en ese sentido, aunque ella nunca lo quiso realmente, Harry la admiraba pues creía que había que ser muy valiente para elegir esa profesión y aunque Lily me es del todo indiferente la verdad es que en eso estoy de acuerdo con Harry y me he sentido muy orgullosa de los tres. Por otro lado me contó que Lily y Severus no hacían más que discutir y que se veía que Severus no era feliz con ella. Un día se lo encontró borracho como una cuba y le acabó confesando a Harry que había sido un imbécil por no darse cuenta hasta que fue tarde, de que era a mi a quien realmente ama. Por lo visto estuvo a punto de dejar a Lily, pero ella le ha dicho que está embarazada y que no la puede dejar.

-Severus es muy desgraciado con mi hermana Hermione, y sabes que, que me alegro y que se joda.

-Yo no me alegro de que no sea feliz Harry, pero tampoco me da pena, el ha escogido su camino y hoy por hoy doy gracias a estar aquí y haber podido conocer a Tom. Lo amo Harry, el ha conseguido que yo me sienta amada y deseada y sobre todo Tom me respeta y me da mi lugar, me ha presentado a todos sus amigos, a su familia y les dice a todo el mundo que yo soy su futura esposa y yo me siento muy feliz a su lado.

-¿deseas convertirte en la esposa de Tom?

-Sí Harry, pero todavía no. Soy muy joven y quiero esperar algún tiempo antes de dar ese paso, pero los dos lo hemos hablado y sí, queremos casarnos algún día.

-Pero lleváis poco tiempo de relación Hermione!, ¿cuánto?, ¿un año?

-Catorce meses, lo conocí con diecisiete y empezamos a salir poco después de mis dieciocho y tu y yo ya tenemos diecinueve

-Dios! cómo pasa el tiempo amiga!

-Severus les ha preguntado a tu padre donde estas viviendo, por lo visto antes de saber del embarazo de mi hermana el quería localizarte y pedirte perdón, parece ser que se ha dado cuenta de que quiere compartir su vida a tu lado, pero tu padre se lo han prohibido, el piensa igual que tu, que Severus escogió su camino y que ahora debe apechugar con su decisión. Tu padre le ha dicho que si bien ambos sois sus hijos, que no va a dejar que Severus te vuelva a joder la vida. En fin, tu no te alegrarás de que sea infeliz, pero Ginny y yo y todos los que te queremos sí. Tiene lo que se merece, por bastardo. Pero mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece?

-Sí Harry, me parece. Severus es mi pasado y Tom mi futuro y está bien para mi así.

Luego de un par de horas de conversación Harry se fue a acostar con Ginny y yo esperé acostada en el sofá por Tom. No sé en que momento me quedé dormida, pero Tom me despertó con un beso, me tomo en brazos y me llevó a nuestra habitación, nada más dejarme acostada en la cama, el se puso su pijama con magia, ya que es más rápido, y se acostó a mi lado abrazándome con fuerza.

-Te amo Hermione.

-Yo también te amo.

Tom me dio un beso en el cuello que me hizo estremecer y así, en sus brazos, me quedé dormida y feliz.

YAZMINSNAPE: Severus no es feliz, y espero que eso te haga feliz a ti. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.

El próximo capítulo seguramente ya sea Severus otra vez el que siga contando la historia, y si no he calculado mal, tres capítulos más y esta historia se termina. Aún no los tengo escritos así que no lo sé con seguridad, pero mi idea inicial es que esto no se alargue más en el tiempo. Y por cierto, esto es un Sevmione así que aunque quizás ahora no lo parezca esto tiene un final feliz para ambos, así que paciencia. Bicos.


	22. desesperado

**Dos años después de empezar Hermione con Tom.**

 **POR SEVERUS:**

-No quiero ver a nadie

-Severus hijo, por favor ábreme!

-Mamá, vete, no quiero ver a nadie. Por favor dejarme en paz.

-Severus, no me dejas más opción. ¡ALOHOMORA!...

Hace más de dos años que no soy yo mismo, he sido tan gilipollas! y ahora he perdido lo que más he amado en la vida. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil cómo para no darme cuenta antes?, ha tenido que irse y desaparecer de mi vida para darme cuenta que de lo de Lily no era más que un capricho estúpido. No llevábamos ni dos meses de relación cuando yo ya estaba más que harto de ella. Las comparo y me doy cuenta de que Lily no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a Hermione, son tan distintas las dos. Hermione es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, es tierna, cariñosa, divertida, tímida, inteligente y sexy. Lily no era más que una mujer bonita pero después no tenía nada más, Lily está muerta por dentro, es pretenciosa, egoísta e interesada, y yo soy un imbécil que no ha sabido ver antes la clase de persona que era Lily, y lo peor es que cuando estoy dispuesto a dejarla y a luchar por Hermione, a volver a conquistarla y demostrarle que soy un idiota enamorado, Lily me viene con la noticia de que está embarazada. Al principio no la creí pues llevábamos casi un año juntos, pero dos meses sin hacer el amor, porque yo no soporto tocarla, por que hecho de menos los besos de Hermione, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el tacto de su piel, así que era incapaz de estar con Lily.

Cuando me dijo lo del embarazo le pedí explicaciones pues no podía ser, pero ella me dijo que se acababa de enterar pero que el embarazo era de tres meses, así que según ella si era posible el darme un hijo y además me aseguró que no había estado con nadie más. Qué idiota, caí en su mentira, ella estaba embarazada sí, pero no de mi y no de tres meses, si no de tres semanas, por lo visto el hijo era de un tipo al que conoció una noche y cuando supo que estaba embarazada me lo quiso encasquitar a mi, y le hubiese funcionado si Harry no me hubiese dicho la verdad, pues él consiguió que ella le confesase que ese hijo no era mío, tras haberla escuchado hablar con unas amigas, y habiendo sido descubierta no tuvo más remedio que confesarle la verdad a Harry, y luego a mi, así que desde el mismo momento en que me enteré la dejé y le dije que no quería saber nada de ella, le hice las maletas y la eché de malos modos de mi casa. Al principio ella me buscó e intento seducirme, pero al darse cuenta de que no iba a lograr nada de mi, entonces no volvió a aparecer.

Desde que Hermione se marchó yo no he vuelto a sonreír, he dejado mi puesto de trabajo y me pasó el día borracho y lamentándome, mis padres, papá sobre todo, no quieren que la busque, me aseguran que ella ahora es feliz y que vuelve a estar enamorada y me han dicho que no piensan permitir que le destrocé la vida, y yo mientras tanto muerto de celos porque sé que es otro hombre y no yo quien la besa, quien ha robado su corazón, y tal vez también quien sí se haya merecido que ella se entregase a él. No es que le tomé importancia a ser el primero, pero me corroe por dentro el saber que pude haber sido yo, pero que mis instintos más primarios y mi estupidez lo han echado a romper.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, borracho como una cuba, sin querer ver a nadie y con mi madre delante de mi intentado quitarme la borrachera, con duchas frías, y pociones para la resaca.

-Severus hijo, no puedes seguir así. Ni a tu padre ni a mi nos gusta verte tan hundido, ni siquiera con Lily estabas así. Tienes que reaccionar Severus, ya has perdido tu trabajo, te has alejado de tus amigos y mírate, estás tan demacrado!... Estoy segura de que ni duermes ni te alimentas bien.

-Antes tuve a Hermione, gracias a ella no me sumí en una depresión, pero ahora no tengo a nadie.

-No tienes a nadie porque has apartado a todos de tu lado. No quieres recibir a nadie, ni Remus, ni Harry, ni siquiera a Albus y a mi que somos tus padres.

Severus todos estamos preocupados por ti, y lo siento pero yo ya me cansé y no voy a dejar que te sigas hundiendo. Vas ir a un programa de rehabilitación. No quiero volver a verte en este estado tan deplorable. Después vas a volver a quedar con tus amigos. Sirius y Remus están desesperados, no saben que hacer para ayudarte, así que entre todos nos vamos a encargar de que dejes de beber y de que vuelvas a ser el mismo.

-No puedo mamá, no sin ella

-Puedes y lo harás. Si Hermione pudo volver a ser feliz después de lo mucho que a sufrido, tu también puedes hacerlo, así que empaca tus cosas. Sirius y Remus vienen a buscarte y te van a llevar a un centro de desintoxicación muggle que es excelente.

 **UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

He salido de desintoxicación después de un año y me siento mejor. A la salida me estaban esperando mis padres. Mamá al verme me abrazó fuerte y después los tres nos metimos en un callejón para que nadie nos viese, y nos desaparecimos para aparecernos en casa de mis padres. Durante un tiempo voy a vivir con ellos y tengo pensado vender la casa que había comprado cuando tenía planes de casarme con Lily, antes de su traición con James y voy a comprar otra un poco más pequeña. He presentado mi curriculum en varios colegios mágicos, incluido Hogwarts claro, y me han aceptado en tres, uno de ellos el colegio Revenge en Galicia, donde sabía que trabajaba el novio de Hermione, envié el curriculum allí con la intención de volver a ver a Hermione e intentar quitársela a ese imbécil, pero cuando me llego la carta con mi admisión como profesor de defensa, algo me hizo cambiar de opinión, sé que Hermione es feliz allí y yo no tengo derecho a entrometerme. Sí el tal Tom ahora estaba con ella era porque yo fui el imbécil que la dejo escapar, así que al final me he decantado por regresar a Hogwarts.

No voy a intentar olvidar a Hermione, porque sé que eso no es posible y que la amaré siempre, pero tampoco la voy ir a buscar. Yo hice mi elección y no la elegí a ella, el pero error de mi vida ahora lo sé, pero ahora no sería justo intervenir en su vida, así que me conformaré con amarla en la distancia y con saber que ella es feliz, aunque sea sin mi.

El otro día me encontré con Lily, perdió a su bebé y me ha suplicado que volvamos, pero le dejé bien claro que yo ya no sentía nada por ella, que haberla elegido había sido el peor error de mi vida.

Queridas PAULA Y YAZMINSNAPE: está sufriendo Severus o no. Se ha dado cuenta de su error y de su amor por Hermione, y ha tenido la decencia de no buscarla ni intentar arruinarle la vida. En el próximo capítulo se reencuentran, así que ya veremos que pasa. Ya falta poco para terminar, si la cosa va como tengo pensado y no hago ningún cambio, solo quedan dos o tres capítulos más y habrá terminado. Gracias a las dos por vuestros Reviews.

Gracias a aquellos pocos a los que os está gustando la historia. No la he abandonado porque aunque no ha tenido practicamente ningún seguidor, creo que a los que sí os ha gustado merecéis todo mi respeto, así que es gracias a vosotros que le voy a dar un final. Espero no decepcionarlos. GRACIAS!


	23. Chapter 23

**POR SEVERUS:**

Hace tres meses que regrese a Hogwarts y aunque ha sido un tanto difícil regresar a mis clases, también me ha ayudado a no pensar en mi vida y en lo vacía que se sentía sin Hermione a mi lado, sin embargo ayer Harry estuvo en mi casa y me dio una alegría. Por lo visto él y Ginny han decidido casarse y este sábado van a hacer una cena con los amigos para anunciar su compromiso y hacer una pequeña fiesta, me dijo que nadie sabía el motivo de la cena excepto yo. Parece ser que me lo dijo para que no me pudiese negar y tuviese que acudir. Cuando le pregunté si iba a estar su hermana me dijo que no, que hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de ella y que tampoco tenía ningún interés en tener noticias suyas, también me dijo que la que sí iba a estar era Hermione y aunque me supuse la respuesta no pude evitar preguntarle por el novio y Harry me confirmó que sí que iba a estar.

Al principio pensé en rechazar la oferta, pero al final decidí ir pues estaba deseoso de ver a Hermione y de ofrecerle una disculpa por todo, aunque sé que no merezco su perdón, pues me comporté como un auténtico hijo de puta con ella.

El sábado llegó mucho antes que cualquier otro sábado, al menos para mi. Por un lado estaba desando que llegase el momento de la cena pero por otro no sabía muy bien como enfrentarme a su presencia. Ese día por la mañana me duché y me presenté en casa de mis padres, estaba tan nervioso que no quería estar solo dándole vueltas al asunto, al llegar mi madre no estaba y mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico sentado en la mesa grande del salón. Al verme dejó el periódico a un lado, se levantó y me abrazó.

Nuestra relación luego de lo que sucedió con Hermione fue un tanto tensa,pero mi madre intervino y mi padre y yo nos fundimos en un abrazo, eso sí, jamás aceptaron de nuevo a Lily y si quería verlos no podía ser con ella, así que nunca se la impuse. Al rato llegó mi madre y me preguntó si estaba nervioso y le dije que sí, hablamos un rato los tres y a las nueve de la noche me aparecí en la casa de Harry, donde ya vivía con Ginny.

Al llegar solo estaban ellos dos, Harry me invitó a un vino y estuvimos los tres en la cocina, Ginny estaba cocinando y Harry y yo pusimos la mesa para poder cenar. Los primeros en llegar fueron Luna y Draco, después Ron y Lavander. También estaban invitados Remus y Tonks, Narcisa y Lucius, y Sirius y Bellatrix, sí esa Bellatrix con la que salió hace años James. Por lo visto ella y Sirius se volvieron a ver en uno de los viajes de Black y desde entonces empezaron a salir y ahora están viviendo juntos en África, aunque llevaban dos meses en Londres visitando a la familia y amigos, el domingo por la tarde se regresaban al país africano. Los últimos en llegar fueron Hermione y Tom quienes se aparecieron por la chimenea.

Cuando vi a mi castaña me quedé alucinado, se veía más mujer, con más curvas, tenía algo más de pecho y las caderas un poco más anchas, estaba realmente hermosa y muy sensual. Ella fue saludando a todos con una gran sonrisa y dándoles dos besos a cada uno y les iba presentado a su novio a aquellos que aún no lo conocían, cuando llegó el momento de acercarse a mi, nuestros ojos se encontraron y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me daba cuenta de que la deseaba y de que mi amor por ella no había menguado, al contrario había crecido. Luego de unos segundos que a mi me parecieron excesivamente cortos, Hermione agarró a su pareja de la mano y los dos se encaminaron hacia mi.

-Hola Severus

-Hola Hermione

Agaché la mirada incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la suya, y entonces me lo presentó

-Severus te presentó a mi novio, Tom Riddle. Tom, él es Severus, mi hermano.

Por Merlín como me dolió eso. Levanté la mirada y le ofrecí mi mano, la cual él acepto y me dio un fuerte apretón de manos. Está claro que no se iba a dejar intimidar por mi. Lo peor de todo es que me daba cuenta de que él la hacia feliz y de que parecía un buen tipo. Al menos tengo la seguridad de que la cuida y la quiere, solo hay que ver como la mira.

Ginny nos llamó a todos a cenar y yo procuré sentarme lo más lejos posible de ellos dos, me senté entre Remus y Sirius, los cuales se ocuparon de mantener mi cabeza ocupada y de hacerme sonreír de vez en cuando, aunque no podía evitar mirar de cada poco a Hermione, y cada vez que lo hacía deseaba que no hubiese nadie más en ese salón y poder tenerla entre mis brazos. Al finalizar la vela da me armé de valor y delante de Tom me atreví a pedirle para hablar un momento a solas antes de que regresasen a Galicia, ella al principio se negó, pero Tom le dijo que debíamos hablar e intentar recuperar nuestra relación de hermanos, le dijo que si no se daba siquiera la oportunidad de decirme todo lo que tenía guardado en la cara, se iba a terminar por arrepentir. Le pedí a Harry que nos dejase hablar en su biblioteca, donde tendríamos más intimidad y podríamos hablar con más calma, y él accedió. Tom le dijo a Hermione que la esperaba con la felices prometidos mientras que ella y yo hablamos. Le di las gracias a Tom por no negarse a que ella y yo hablasemos. Le indique a Hermione que fuese ella delante mía. Al llegar a la biblioteca yo estaba muy nervioso, respiré profundo dos veces y me relaje. Entonces me acerqué a ella y la abracé, Hermione no correspondió al abrazo pero tampoco me apartó.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Severus? ¿no te parece que es demasiado tarde?

-Yo quería..., por Merlín, que difícil es esto.

-Si es difícil para ti imagínate lo que es para mí Severus.

-Lo sé, sé que lo que menos te apetece es tenerme delante de ti después de tanto tiempo, pero es que. Sé que no me creerás, pero te amo Hermione

-Tienes razón, no te creo, y además es no me importa si es verdad o no. Yo te he olvidado Severus.

Agaché la mirada unos instantes, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte y aceptar todo lo que ella me dijese, porque además me lo merecía.

-He sido tan estúpido Hermione, tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear y lo dejé escapar. Yo creí, creí que Lily era lo que quería, pero cuando me di cuenta de que realmente te habías ido y que no ibas a volver, en ese preciso instante lo supe, supe que había cometido el mayor error de mi vida. Sé que jamás me vas a poder perdonar por no elegirte a ti...

-No fue solamente eso lo que me hirió Severus, no fue solo el echo de que después de lo que te hizo la hubieses preferido a ella, lo que más me dolió fueron las formas. ¿Porqué tenías que dejarme de esa manera Severus? Esperando por ti como una tonta, arreglándome para ti, cocinando para ti. Tu sabías que no ibas a aparecer y aún así dejaste que me ilusionase. ¿Tan poca cosa signifiqué para ti? No tienes una idea de como me sentí, herida, humillada, Dios, hubo veces en las que creí que no podría sobrevivir.

-No tengo justificación ninguna Hermione, no puedo darte una explicación porque no tengo ninguna. Cuando Lily me dejo algo dentro de mí se murió y creí que no podría volver a enamorarme, pero luego quise darme una oportunidad contigo y te juró que me enamoré Hermione, te juró que cada vez que te lo decía yo lo sentía así. Pero entonces apareció Lily de nuevo y por mucho tiempo me sentí muy confundido, sentía algo por las dos y no os podía dejar a ninguna. No supe darme cuenta a tiempo de que lo de Lily solo era un capricho, no supe darme cuenta de que lo solo era la necesidad de cerrar un círculo. No sé como explicartelo Hermione, pero en cuanto tuve lo que creía que siempre había querido, me di cuenta de que era una ilusión, de que no era real, y quise volver a ti y suplicarte perdón y decirte que me había dado cuenta de que todo había sido un error, y quise suplicarte, y te busqué, y supe que te habías ido y que te había perdido.

-Y ¿por qué no me buscaste Severus?

-No sabía donde estabas, nadie quería decirme nada, y cuando descubrí que estabas en Galicia le pedí a papá tu dirección, pues no recordaba donde quedaba la casa de tus padres, pero papá no me la dio, me dijo que habías conocido a alguien y que habías decidido darle una oportunidad a ese alguien, me dijo que por fin volvías a sonreír y que bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que yo me interpusiera en tu felicidad, me dijo que yo había hecho mi elección y que debía apechugar con ella, y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Así que intenté que mi relación con Lily funcionase, intenté volver a sentir por ella lo que sentí en mi juventud, pero no pude, me armé de valor y quise dejarla pero me vino con lo del embarazo y durante unos meses seguí con ella, hasta que supe por Harry que no era mío.

-Siento eso Severus, pese a todo lo que me has echo siento mucho que Lily te engañase de esa forma.

-¿estas enamorada de él?

-Sí, lo estoy. El impidió que yo me hundiera y con su amor y paciencia consiguió que lo amase como alguna vez te amé a ti.

-Ya no sientes lo mismo por mi?

-No Severus, no siento por ti como hombre lo que sentía antes. Pero te sigo queriendo como a un hermano, como al hermano que siempre me protegió y me cuido, y es por ese hermano que ahora estamos aquí tu y yo teniendo esa conversación. Tom me hizo darme cuenta de que esa parte no debía perderla y de que debía recuperar a mi hermano y perdonar a esa parte de ti.

-¿y has perdonado a esa parte de mi?

-Sí. Me gustaría tener a mi hermano de vuelta.

-Y yo quiero estar contigo en la manera en que tu me dejes estarlo, si es como a un hermano, que así sea. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo en verdad.

-Severus, por favor...

-No Hermione, sé que no quieres oírlo y lo entiendo,pero es la verdad, te amo con el alma, y si bien jamás me pienso entrometer entre Tom y tu, quiero que sepas que si alguna vez te hace daño, yo voy a estar allí, a tu lado, y entonces sí que me entrometeré e intentaré reconquistarte. A partir de ahora no quiero malos entendidos entre nosotros Hermione. Aceptaré cualquier parcela de tu vida y de tu corazón que tu quieras darme.

Me acerqué a ella, la abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla. Salimos de la biblioteca y regresamos junto al resto, aunque al llegar al salón todos se habían ido, a excepción de Tom y de los dueños de la casa. Les di las gracias a Ginny y Harry, le tendí la mano a Tom y le di un beso en la mejilla a Herms, y me desaparecí. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

YAZMINSNAPE: el capítulo iba a ser un poco más largo pero me tengo que ir a clases, así que hasta aquí llegó. Estoy deseando saber que opinas del capítulo. Hermione ha sido un poco blanda, pero ella es buena y no puede guardar rencor durante demasiado tiempo. Ah, no te preocupes, Tom es bueno con Hermione y está realmente enamorado de ella. En el próximo capítulo sabréis cuan enamorado está. Bicos guapa.


	24. No puede ser verdad

POR SEVERUS:

Hace tres meses que Hermione y yo hemos tenido aquella conversación, ella está en Galicia con su pareja y yo sigo en Londres, dando clases en Hogwarts, así que no nos hemos vuelto a ver, pero le escribo una carta a la semana y ella me las responde todas. Me cuenta que está bien, que Tom tiene mucho trabajo en el colegio y ella en la guardería, pero que él siempre quitaba tiempo de donde fuese para que pudiesen estar juntos.

Saber que el puede tenerla todos los días y que yo tengo que conformarme con las cartas me pone de mal humor, pero intentó estar entretenido y ocupar mi mente en otras cosas, no quiero bajo ningún concepto volver a caer en la espiral del alcohol, así que si en algún momento tengo tentaciones entonces llamo a Sirius y Remus, o me pongo a preparar pociones, o bien pasó tiempo con mi madre. Ella está siempre muy pendiente de mí y no quiero decepcionarla, y a Herms menos.

Mis padres me vinieron el otro día con la noticia de que iban ir a Galicia a visitarla y que tanto ella como Tom les preguntaron por mi y les dijeron que fuese yo también si quería. No sabía muy bien que hacer pero todos me hicieron ver que no perdía nada con ir, así que el próximo fin de semana nos vamos. Hemos dejado arreglado todo en Hogwarts para poder ausentarnos una semana del colegio. Harry y Ron prometieron ir a vigilar la escuela, Sirius se va a encargar de mis clases y Remus va a asumir la dirección del colegio por si ocurre cualquier incidente durante nuestra ausencia.

Por fin ha llegado el fin de semana, tomamos los polvo flu y enseguida estábamos en un gran salón. Allí estaba Hermione. Estaba muy guapa y la encontré radiante. Nos enseño la casa y al poco rato llegó Tom cargado con unas bolsas, mi padre le ayudo a llevarlas a la cocina y mi madre y yo nos quedamos hablando con Hermione. Dos horas después estábamos comiendo. Iba a ser Tom quien cocinase pero al final mi madre se adueño de la cocina.

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido. Nos enseñaron la ciudad, nos invitaron a comer pulpo a la gallega y vino gallego. También salimos por la noche un rato, hasta las dos o una cosa así. Conocí a alguna chica pero entre que no entendía lo que me decían y que yo solo tenía ojos para mi castaña, la verdad es que ni les hice caso.

Hermione y Tom pidieron la semana libre en sus respectivos trabajos para poder estar con nosotros. Ella quería habernos presentado a sus suegros pero les era imposible quedar hasta el sábado, día en el que harían una cena con todos nosotros.

A mi naturalmente lo que menos me apetecía era conocer al hombre que me robo el corazón de Hermione, pero le había echo una promesa a ella y mi intención era cumplirla, claro que no siempre es posible cumplir con algunas promesas.

El viernes llegó y yo estaba muy nervioso por la cena del día siguiente, sé que en el momento en que nos conozcamos todos ya no habrá marcha atrás, la habría perdido para siempre, así que me pasé el viernes pensando en que podía hacer, ya no podía más y necesitaba hablar con Hermione, saber si en verdad me había olvidado, robarle un beso aunque sea el último beso que le pueda dar y aunque eso implicará perderla en todas las maneras posibles, pero no me podía retirar sin luchar, y la oportunidad me llegó hacia las 8 de la tarde del viernes. Mis padres se habían ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad los dos solos ya que les apetecía pasar algo de tiempo a solas. Tom y Hermione estaban en la cocina y yo en la biblioteca de ellos, no era tan grande como la mía, pero tampoco estaba mal.

De repente escucho cerrarse la puerta de la calle y casi al instante Hermione entró en la biblioteca. La noté cansada, pero simplemente me dijo que llevaba dos noches sin dormir demasiado bien. Le pregunté si tenía algún problema y me contestó que no, que al contrario, que todo estaba mejor que nunca.

Ella se acercó a las estanterías a buscar un libro, y mientras que ella elegía, yo me acerqué a ella por la espalda y la abracé. Ella se apartó lentamente y se dio la vuelta mirándome entre sorprendida y enojada, entonces me volví a acercar y volví a estrecharla entre mis brazos.

-Qué diablos haces Severus?

-Solamente te abrazó Hermione, antes te abrazaba todo el tiempo y no te molestaba.

-Antes eras mi hermano, y después mi pareja, es normal que no me molestase, pero ahora no eres nada de eso.

La solté:

-Sigo siendo tu hermano, dijiste que me habías perdonado, pero rechazas mi contacto.

-Sí, te he perdonado, pero aún es difícil mirarte y no acordarme del daño que me has hecho. La mayor parte de las veces no pienso en ello, pero cuando me miras con esos ojos de cordero degollado, o ahora que me has abrazado, no puedo evitar acordarme de todo y por unos segundos vuelvo a odiarte otra vez, pero al instante pienso en lo bueno que has sido conmigo de pequeña e intentó devolverte las miradas o no apartarte de mi de un guantazo. Además si Tom te viera, te echaría de casa,y sabes qué? yo no intentaría evitarlo.

-¿sabes que es lo que creo Hermione?, creo que no me has apartado de ti porque cuando te abrazó todavía sientes algo de ese amor que dices ya no me pertenece.

-Y no te pertenece Severus, yo amo a otro hombre y lo elegiría siempre a el.

-No te creo nada Hermione.

Me acerqué a ella, la envolví en mis brazos y aunque ella intentaba zafarse yo no la dejaba, entonces la besé con toda la pasión y el amor que llevó años guardándome, pero al contrario de lo que yo esperaba,ella jamás me devolvió el beso, al contrario, luchaba como una fiera contra mí, y cuando dejé de besarla me abofeteó.

-¡Qué cojones te crees que estas haciendo! ¿en serio crees que besándome a la fuerza va a cambiar algo?

-Entonces lo amas, en verdad lo amas. Hermione, me resis...

-Estoy embarazada Severus, Tom y yo lo supimos hace apenas tres semanas, por eso queríamos que vinieseis todos y poder presentaros a la familia de Tom. Mañana íbamos a decíroslo a todos y anunciaros nuestros planes de casarnos después del nacimiento de nuestro hij .

-No, no, no puede ser. No te creo nada. Tu no has podido entregarte a él. Tu misma me dijiste una vez que nunca...

-que nunca me acostaría con un hombre sin amarlo de verdad y sin saber si ese amor era correspondido, y no te mentí Severus. Amo a Tom y no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo.

-Nunca voy a aceptar que ya no me amas.

-Tendrás que hacerlo si realmente quieres seguir siendo parte de mi vida Severus.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo. Lo siento, siento defraudarte otra vez, pero te amo demasiado como para poder ver como otro hombre se robó mi corazón y va a tener contigo un hijo que debería ser mío.

-Fuiste tu quien no me quiso lo suficiente como para estar conmigo, como para elegirme, y ya no importa, era lo que tu querías en ese momento y para mí está bien. Ahora te toca a ti dejarme ser feliz.

-Y quiero que seas feliz, y sí es con él yo no me interpondré, jamás podría sabiendo que le vas a dar un hijo. Un niño jamás debería sufrir y menos por culpa de terceras personas, así que yo me retiro Hermione. Es mejor que esto se quedé así. Lamento mucho haberte besado a la fuerza, de verdad que sí.

Me acerqué a ella, toqué su vientre,el cual noté hinchado, la besé en la mejilla y regresé a Londres.

-Que seas muy feliz Hermione. Diles a papá y a mamá lo que ha pasado y que he decidido alejarme de tu vida e intentar encontrar también yo mi felicidad.

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

Estoy en mi casa, las clases ya han terminado y empezamos las vacaciones. De vez en cuando quedo con Remus, Sirius regresó a Africa después de venir a sustituirme esa semana en la que me enteré de que Hermione iba a ser mamá.

Otras veces pasaba los días leyendo o yendo a visitar a Harry, el y Ginny están con los preparativos de la boda, pocos meses faltan ya, y sé que ese día tendré que volver a ver a Hermione y que ya tendrá a su hijo con ella.

Hoy he decidido quedarme en casa y descansar un poco, estaba leyendo cuando siento que alguien entra en mi casa. Creí que era mi madre, quien venía una vez al día para comprobar que no había vuelto a beber, y en verdad que no había vuelto a hacerlo. Esos días ya pasaron para mi, pero no era mi madre.

Cuando lo vi me quedé de piedra e inmediatamente pensé que venía a reclamarme por lo que había sucedido con Hermione, pero enseguida deseche la idea, ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para venir por eso.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Hermione me contó lo que sucedió hace tres meses.

-Genial, así que has venido por eso, aunque no le encuentro el sentido de venir tres meses después.

-Eso es porque realmente no lo tiene, y la verdad es que no tengo ninguna intención de reclamarte nada a estas alturas, así que tranquilo que no vine por eso, aunque confieso que ganas no me faltan de partirte la cara, pero es algo más importante lo que me trajo aquí.

-¿y qué puede ser más importante que eso?

-Estoy enfermo Severus.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy médico, así que ¿a qué has venido realmente?

-He venido porque no quiero que te alejes de Hermione, Severus. Quiero que ella pueda contar contigo.

-Claro que puede contar conmigo, el día que le hagas daño yo estaré allí, primero para consolarla y después para reconquistarla.

-No voy a hacerle daño, al menos no intencionadamente. Aunque al final terminaré por hacerselo, es inevitable.

-Si la lastimas...

-No me amenaces, y ya te digo, no tengo intención de lastimarla, pero por desgracia terminaré haciéndolo. Severus, mi enfermedad es grave. Tengo cáncer, sé que los magos puros no tenéis este tipo de enfermedad, pero yo soy hijo de muggle y por lo tanto puedo llegar a padecer esta enfermedad en el caso de que uno de mis progenitores lo sufran, y por desgracia mi madre tuvo cáncer, ella murió hace siete años, a la persona que ibais a conocer hace tres meses es mi madrastra, es una buena mujer y era amiga de mi madre.

-Lo siento mucho, te lo digo en serio, y no solo por el sufrimiento de Hermione, también por ti, eres joven y aunque me cueste admitirlo haces feliz a Hermione. Lo siento en serio, y ¿nada se puede hacer? quizás en San Mungo.

-Ya lo he probado todo y he pedido segunda y hasta tercera opinión y todos me dicen lo mismo, está demasiado avanzado. Por eso te lo pido Severus, no te alejes más de Hermione, se su apoyo cuando yo no esté.

-Presiento la respuesta, pero aún así te lo preguntaré, ¿ella lo sabe?

-No y de momento no puede saberlo, no quiero poner en riesgo su embarazo. Los médicos me dijeron que podré ver nacer a mi hij e incluso vivir su primer año de vida. Así que por el momento no se lo voy a decir. Pero en cuanto el bebé haya nacido hablaré con ella y se lo diré.

-Está bien, estaré ahí cuando Hermione me necesité, aunque me duela en el alma saber que ya no es mía.

-Te equivocas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Exactamente lo que he dicho, una parte de ella todavía te ama y sé que eso nunca cambiará, y aunque al principio me dolía saber que no te había olvidado de todo, mi tía me hizo ver que eso no quería decir que ella no me amase a mí. Que ella bien se daba cuenta de como me miraba ella, con tanto amor. Mi tía me dijo: "Confía en mi, ella te ama y la misma Hermione me confesó que tu eres al único hombre que quiere en su vida y que está loca por ti, quizás ella no lo haya olvidado del todo, pero la mayor parte de su corazón te pertenece".

Así que le hice caso y decidí seguir adelante, y jamás me arrepentí, porque descubrí que mi tía tenía razón, Hermione me amá, en realidad nos ama a los dos, solo que yo he sabido amarla mejor que tú.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque una vez que yo falte nada te impedirá reconquistarla, y espero que lo consigas y que la hagas feliz, porque de no ser así te juró que regresaré del otro mundo y te matare.

-No volveré a hacerle daño. Te juro que estaré con ella cuando tu faltes y que si consigo volver a enamorla, no la dejaré escapar. Tienes mi palabra.

-Y mi hijo, mi hijo y el de Hermione? a él también lo querrás?

-Cómo si fuese mío, lo juro.

-Bien, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Solamente una cosa.

-Qué?

Nada más terminar de preguntar Tom me lanzó un puñetazo y casi me tira al suelo.

-Eso por besar a mi mujer.

Sonreí y él también mientras se iba por la chimenea.

PAULA Y YAZMINSNAPE: Tom la ama tanto que está dispuesto a que Severus vuelva a enamorarla con tal de verla feliz una vez el se vaya, y ver a su hijo protegido. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿cumplirá Severus sus promesas? Realmente el la ama lo suficiente como para aceptar a un hijo que no es suyo? y de aceptarlo, llegará a querer a ese bebe? Pronto lo sabréis.

Nada me pertenece, todo es de J K Rowling, gracias por el universo de Harry Potter querida y admirada Rowling.


	25. un nacimiento y una boda

POR SEVERUS

Días después de irse Tom de mi casa decidí irme un tiempo a vivir a África junto a Sirius y Bellatrix. Le envíe una carta a mi amigo y me dijo que estaría encantado de tenerme allí un tiempo, así que hablé con mis padres y les expliqué que solamente sería unos meses, hasta que fuese el momento en que Hermione se ponga de parto. A mis padres no les conté nada de mi conversación con Tom pues el mismo me lo pidió, además consideré que no era asunto mío ir propagando por ahí algo tan importante. A Albus y Minerva les pareció bien que me fuese un tiempo, consideraron que poniendo distancia tal vez podía volver a ser feliz. Ellos hablaron con Remus para ver si estaría dispuesto a tener a un ayudante para así poder dar también el mi clase, Remus dijo que sin problema, que estaba listo para tener alguna responsabilidad más.

Llegué a África y Sirius me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Me enseño la choza en la que estaba viviendo con Bellatrix, el lugar no era muy grande pero tenía todo lo necesario para poder vivir sin ninguna carencia. Ellos decidieron vivir en la África mágica, pero también tenían una casita en un pueblo muggle, donde ayudaban a sus habitantes con la sanidad, habían construido un pequeño hospital y medimagos de Londres y del África mágica iban y prestaban su ayuda. También construyeron una escuela y contrataron a algunos profesores. Lo peor era intentar hacer entender a los habitantes del pueblo sobre la importancia de que también las niñas recibiesen una educación, no solamente los niños. Bellatrix me contó que habían conseguido convencer a algunos hombres del poblado, pero que la inmensa mayoría no quería que sus hijas estudiasen. Me preguntaron si querría darles una mano y les dije que sí, que me parecía muy interesante lo que estaban haciendo allí, además no solo ayudaban a los muggles, con el poblado mágico también ayudaban, aunque allí no había el problema de la escolarización de las niñas, en ese sentido estaban un poco más avanzados, pero sí que tenían algunas carencias en lo que a material escolar se refiere y también a material medico.

Durante el tiempo que estuve allí, me acordaba mucho de Hermione, de que seguro que le encantaría lo que estábamos haciendo allí, creo que se sentiría orgullosa de mi. El primer mes no le escribí porque necesitaba alejarme un poco, ni siquiera a mis padres les escribía la verdad, pero una noche soñé con ella y en ese momento decidí que la escribiría, y así lo hice, una carta cada quince días, cartas que ella me contestaba y me decía que se sentía orgullosa y que se alegraba de que hubiese encontrado un lugar en el mundo en el que fuese realmente feliz. Yo me moría de ganas de decirle que mi felicidad no era completa sin ella a mi lado, pero no podía hacerlo, ella era feliz con Tom y yo me prometí a mi mismo que esperaría al momento adecuado para decirle que la seguía amando y que estaba dispuesto a reconquistarla, pero desde luego aún no era el momento de decirle nada, ella se merecía ser feliz junto a Tom el tiempo que Dios se lo permitiese.

El tiempo fue pasando y cuando me dí cuenta solamente faltaba una semana para que Hermione se pusiese de parto, así que preparé mis cosas y me regresé a Londres. Lo primero que hice al llegar fue dejar las cosas en mi casa, luego fui a ver a mis padres y después visité a Harry y a Ginny, a quienes les faltaba un mes para casarse, después fui a ver a Tonks y a Remus, y me dieron la sorpresa de que iban a ser papás, yo me alegré mucho por ellos y les conté que Sirius y Bellatrix habían empezado los trámites para poder adoptar a una niña del África mágica que se había quedado huérfana con tan solo tres meses, y que parecía ser que tenían muchas posibilidades de que les concediesen la custodia. La semana paso, y la tarde de un jueves Tom les envió una lechuza a mis padres diciéndoles que Herms estaba de parto, así que los tres, junto con Harry, nos fuimos a Galicia, los demás nos pidieron por favor que los mantuviésemos informados, Ginny quería venir también y nos resultó complicado hacerle ver que era mejor que se quedase, que no podíamos ir todos y que además tenía que terminar con los últimos preparativos de la boda.

A las seis de la tarde de un viernes 13 de julio, nació Logan Riddle Granger, un niño tan guapo como su madre, con el pelo tan negro como su padre y con unos ojazos enormes. Tom y Hermione me pidieron que fuese el padrino y yo acepté encantado. Un mes después fue la boda de Ginny y Harry.

Harry el pobre estaba muy nervioso, quería a Ginny más que a nadie en el mundo y quería que todo saliese perfecto ese día, sobre todo por ella, quien estaba muy nerviosa y emocionada. La ceremonia fue en los jardines de Hogwarts y estaba oficiada por el Ministro de magia.

Todo salió a la perfección, la ceremonia, el banquete, el baile, la novia estaba radiante y era la segunda mujer más hermosa de la boda, naturalmente eso a Ginny no se lo dije, solamente le dije que no había visto a una novia tan bonita como ella en toda mi vida,y era verdad, ni siquiera Lily en nuestra boda fallida estaba tan guapa como Ginny el día de su boda. Harry me dio un abrazo y me agradeció que estuviese allí pese a todo lo que había ocurrido con su hermana, pero yo ya le dije que el no tenía la culpa de nada y que no me hubiese perdido ese día por nada del mundo. Después de tener esta conversación con el me dirigí a junto mi castaña y le pedí permiso para tomar en brazos a mi ahijado y ella me dijo que no había ningún problema, le dije que estaba preciosa y ella me agradeció el cumplido y me dijo que se alegraba de que las cosas parecía que volvían a ser como antes, yo solo le sonreí y volví a dejar a Logan en su sillita. La boda terminó tardísimo, Sirius y Bellatrix que habían venido a la ceremonia, fueron los primeros en irse y yo me fui con ellos, me despedí de Hermione, de los novios y de Tom y les dije que en un mes estaría de vuelta.

UN MES DESPUÉS

Regresé a Londres, deje todo en mi casa y me fui a Galicia a ver a mi ahijado, fui por la chimenea y al llegar me encuentro a Hermione de rodillas en el suelo, con Tom abrazándola y los dos llorando, así que decidí irme y dejarles intimidad. Fui a casa de mis padres y Logan estaba allí, papá lo tenía en brazos y estaba muy serio, supuse que ya sabrían de la enfermedad de Tom. Le pregunté a Albus por mamá y me dijo que estaba en su habitación llorando, me contó que Tom había ido a dejarles al niño pues quería hablar de algo importante con Hermione y les contó a nuestros padres lo que estaba pasando, así que mamá se puso a llorar, pero como no querían que Logan estuviese delante, mi madre fue a la habitación a intentar tranquilizarse. Le di un beso a Logan, le estreché a mi padre la mano y fui a ver a mamá, entré al cuarto y en cuanto me vio se tiró a mis brazos y me abrazó muy fuerte, me dijo que estaban enterados de mis promesas a Tom y me preguntó que tenía pensado hacer, yo le aseguré que iba a cumplir lo prometido, que de echo yo ya quería al pequeño Logan, al fin y al cabo es el hijo de la mujer que amo y es mi ahijado también. Mamá se quedó más tranquila luego de la conversación.

Dos días después Tom y Herms regresaron a por Logan, mamá insistió para que se quedasen unos días y ellos accedieron. Yo le pregunté a Tom si ya lo sabían sus padres y sobre todo su tía, al fin y al cabo fue ella quien lo crió como a un hijo. Tom me dijo que su tía lo estaba pasando fatal, que estaba muy pendiente de ellos y que sus padres tampoco se lo habían tomado muy bien pero que estaban más enteros. Tom me explicó que cuando el cumplió los quince años sus padres regresaron a casa de su tía arrepentidos por abandonarle y que querían la oportunidad de conocerle. Su tía le dijo que era su elección, pero que ella consideraba que debía perdonarlos, que era la única forma de poder seguir adelante y vivir en paz, así que los perdonó. Un tiempo después su madre murió y más adelante su padre y la mejor amiga de su madre, unidos en el dolor, se enamoraron y con el tiempo decidieron casarse. Me contó que a él le había dado igual, que no había sentido que hubiesen traicionado a su madre, porque pese a que los perdonó, para el su madre era su tía.

Un día Hermione y yo nos quedamos solos en casa, bueno, casi, Logan estaba durmiendo. Hermione y yo nos pusimos a hablar y de repente rompió en llanto:

-Que voy a hacer sin el Severus?

Me acerqué y la abrace

-Lo siento en serio Hermione. Ojalá pudiese hacer algo para que dejes de sufrir.

-No sé que será de mi vida cuando Tom muera, y que será de mi hijo

-Nada os va a faltar Hermione, mamá, papá y yo vamos a estar a vuestro lado, y ten por seguro de que Harry y Ron no te van a dejar sola ni un momento y que os van a cuidar.

-No es lo mismo, yo os quiero, pero Tom es el padre de mi hijo y es el hombre que amo, no voy a poder, no voy...

Y volvió a llorar a lágrima viva, y se aferró más a mi camisa y preguntándome porque tenía que pasar todo esto. Yo no supe que contestarle, así que simplemente la abrace y le di pequeños besos en la cabeza, algo que normalmente solía tranquilizarla y que esta vez también funcionó. Al poco llegó Tom, yo me levanté y los deje solos. Subí a ver a Logan y el pequeño estaba despierto, tenía caquita en el pañal, llamé a un elfo y me enseño a cambiarle el pañal y a prepararle el biberón, después lo vestí y me fui con el a casa de Remus y Tomks, me invitaron a un té y estuve allí hasta la hora de la cena que dejé de nuevo a Logan con sus padres.


	26. La muerte de Tom

POR SEVERUS

Logan va a hacer once meses y les he dicho a Hermione y a Tom que me lo llevaba a pasar el fin de semana a Hogwarts, para que pudiese ver a sus abuelos. Llevábamos unas tres horas allí cuando recibimos un patronus de Hermione diciéndonos que Tom se había puesto malísimo y que estaban en San Mungo, que por favor fuésemos hasta allí, que estaba sola en urgencias y que no daba localizado a la tía de Tom, nos pidió también que dejásemos a Logan con Harry y Ginny, que no quería que estuviese en el hospital. Mis padres se adelantaron y yo dejé a mi ahijado con Ginny, Harry llamó a Ron y los dos fueron al hospital. Cuando llegamos los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo, mi madre estaba sentada en un banco mientras que papá hablaba con los médicos, así que yo me acerqué a ellos.

-Tom está mal. Ya no tolera la comida y vamos a tener que alimentarlo por vía intravenosa.

-¿Cuánto le queda doctor?, le preguntó mi padres

-Días, puede que semanas, si llega al mes que viene será un milagro. El cáncer ha hecho metástasis en la cabeza y ya no podemos hacer nada.

Nos nos dimos cuenta de que Hermione estaba escuchando todo hasta que no la oímos gritar desesperada. Me dí la vuelta y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, ella era incapaz de corresponder a mi abrazo, solamente lloraba. Después de unos minutos pidió ver a Tom, el médico le dijo que le habían dado una poción para el dolor y que lo mantendría dormido unas seis horas, aún así le dijo que no había ningún problema. Los chicos y mis padres estuvieron un poco más, pero después de un par de horas se fueron. Mis padres tenían que ir a buscar a Logan y darle la cena y acostarlo, Ron había quedado de ir a la madriguera a contarle a sus padres y a los gemelos como estaba todo y Harry no quería dejar mucho más tiempo a solas a Ginny, ella llevaba unos días con vómitos y mareos y el estaba preocupado por su mujer, así que yo me quedé solo en la sala de espera.

No sé cuanto paso, cuando de repente veo a Hermione, me dijo que Tom se había despertado y que le había pedido que me buscase, que quería hablar con los dos. Me levanté y seguí a mi castaña hasta la habitación. Al llegar Tom me pidió que me acercase.

-Hola Severus

-Hola Tom, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Francamente, jodido. - Y se puso a reír

-Herms me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero que cuides de Hermione y de mi hijo Severus. Te los encomiendo. Sé que aún estas enamorado de mi mujer y también sé que quieres a tu ahijado, así que quiero que por ellos dos me jures que no los vas a dejar solos.

-Te lo juro Tom, veré por ellos siempre.

-Bien, gracias. Y tu Hermione, júrame que saldrás adelante, que permitirás que ese amor que todavía guardas por Severus vuelva a florecer.

-De qué me hablas Tom? yo te amo a ti. Yo no podría...

-Herms cariño, yo sé que me amas, nunca lo he dudado, pero también sé que una parte importante de tu corazón sigue enamorada de Severus..

-No, no Tom. No me pidas eso. Yo te quiero.

-Hermione por favor, quiero que seas feliz, porque es el único modo de que Logan también sea feliz. Si te pasas la vida llorando por mi y no te das la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, si no te das la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo con Severus, Logan verá siempre tristeza en ti y no podrá ser feliz viéndote así. Tienes que intentarlo Hermione, júrame que serás feliz.

-Te juro que algún día volveré a ser feliz, pero no será con Severus, ni con ningún otro hombre Tom, seré feliz junto a mi hijo y con mi trabajo, pero nunca junto a otro hombre.

-Hermione!,ummm. Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que si en algún momento vuelves a amar a Severus como lo hiciste ya una vez, que yo seré feliz desde el otro lado y que apruebo esa unión. ¿Lo recordarás?

-Sí, mi amor, lo recordaré.

-Déjame a solas con Severus un momento por favor, tu deberías ir a ver a Logan.

-Sí, lo sé. Está bien, me iré un par de horas a darme una ducha y a ver al niño.

Hermione besó a Tom y luego se marchó. Cuando hubo desaparecido de nuestra vida él habló.

-Severus, tienes que volver a enamorarla otra vez.

-Ya la has oído, ella no me ama. No sé si podré.

-Ella tiene miedo Severus. Se enamora por primera vez en su vida y esa persona le falla. Perdóname Severus pero es así.

-Lo sé, lo sé y me lo merezco.

-Después se vuelve a enamorar y su amor se está muriendo y otra vez la están dejando sola. La conozco muy bien y está aterrada, pero si ve que cuidas, que estas a su lado y que quieres a su hijo, si le demuestras que la amas en serio, ella volverá a sonreír y volverá a ser feliz, porque yo estoy seguro de que te ama con la misma intensidad con la que me ama a mí. Severus, no pierdas la esperanza y no dejes de intentarlo. Júrame que harás lo que este en tu mano. Y júrame que mi hijo sabrá quien soy yo.

Me reí y se lo juré. Entonces me dijo que tenía muchos dolores, que sí podía avisar al medimago para que le diese otra poción. Cuando Hermione llegó Tom llevaba poco más de media hora durmiendo. Yo me fui a descansar un poco y a comer algo. Seis horas después estaba de vuelta en el hospital, donde se encontraban Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavander, Draco y Luna sentados en la sala de espera y hablando con Hermione. Estuvieron un poco más y después se fueron. Hermione y yo entramos en la habitación de Tom, él estaba despierto y nos pidió ver a Logan. Les enviamos un patronus a mis padres y se aparecieron con el niño. Lo acercamos a la cama de Tom y él le abrazó y le dio un beso.

-Te quiero hijo mío y quiero que sepas que donde este te cuidaré, pero no tengas miedo nunca ni estés triste porque tu mamá y tu padrino te van a querer y te van a cuidar.

Logan como si pudiese entenderlo le sonrío y me extendió los brazos para que lo tomase en el colo. Tom sonrío y Hermione también. Herms se acercó a Tom y le dio un beso en los labios. Yo me llevé a Logan fuera de la habitación y lo dejé con mis padres. Cuando iba a entrar en la habitación aparecieron los medimagos corriendo y entraron en la habitación y yo detrás de ellos. Logan yacía muerto en la cama y Hermione lo abrazaba llorando. Los médicos le pidieron que se apartase, yo me acerqué a Herms y ella me abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

-Se fue Severus. Por favor díganmelo, ¿sufrió mucho?

-No, lo hemos tenido sedado con la suficiente poción como para que no sintiese dolor, pero que tampoco lo tuviese completamente dormido pues el quería poder despedirse de usted y de su hijo. Me alegró de que pudiese hacerlo.

Le dí las gracias al médico y Hermione le dio un último beso en los labios a Tom y le prometió que con el tiempo trataría de ser feliz. Después salimos y la acompañe a preparar todo para el entierro. Al día siguiente lo enterramos, con un velatorio íntimo. Sus padres, su tía quien lloraba desconsolada, mis padres, Harry y Ron (las chicas se quedaron cuidando de Logan pues le estaban creciendo los dientes y no paraba de llorar), Hermione y yo.

Yo me mantuve un poco alejado, conozco a mi castaña y sé que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era tener a la gente encima preguntándole como estaba, mis padres y Harry que también lo sabían se retiraron del cementerio en cuanto el cura terminó la oración y se llevaron a los padres de Tom y a Ron de allí, las únicas que se quedaron fueron la tía de Tom y mi castaña quienes se consolaban la una a la otra. Cuando la tía se fue yo me acerqué a Hermione, me coloqué a su lado y esperé a que estuviese preparada para irse. Una media hora después comenzó a hablar y me pidió si nos podía aparecer a los dos, que ella no se encontraba con fuerzas, así que la abracé y nos aparecimos en casa de mis padres, Herms tomó a Logan en brazos y lo fue a acostar. Mis padres también se acostaron y yo me acerqué a Hermione, ella estaba acostada en la cama completamente vestida y sin tapar, tenía los ojos cerrados y Logan estaba en su cunita justo al lado de la cama de Hermione. Yo con magia la desvestí, le puse un pijama y la tape, entonces salí despacio de la habitación pensando que se había quedado dormida, pero justo antes de que yo cerrase la puerta ella me llamo, se había medio sentado en la cama y me dio las gracias por estar a su lado sin intentar hacerla hablar y por haberla ayudado con los preparativos del entierro. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza y en cuanto ella se volvió a acostar yo cerré la puerta, fui a la cocina a cenar algo y después me acosté.

Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada sentí a Hermione gritar, me acerqué a su habitación y ella estaba llorando, me acerqué a ella, abrí un poco las sábanas y la manta y me acosté a su lado como cuando tenía miedo a las tormentas, entonces Herms puso su cabeza en mi hombro y volvió a dormir. Por suerte yo había colocado un hechizo alrededor de la cuna de Logan para que si pasaba algo así el no la pudiese oír.

YAZMINSNAPE: seguí tu consejo y Logan habló con Hermione y también con Severus antes de morir, y como puedes ver el hombre no sufrió dolor,al menos no físicamente. Gracias por tus comentarios.

Esto está llegando a su fin, en principio un capítulo o dos más y tal vez un epílogo.

Gracias a quienes habéis seguido mis historias, las tres o solo alguna, tengo en mente otro sevmione pero no estoy segura de si al final lo escribiré o si esto se queda hasta aquí. Sea como sea he disfrutado escribiendo estos tres sevmiones y os agradezco a todos vuestro apoyo. Bicos.

NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE LA DIOSA ROWLING.


	27. ayudandolos

Me desperté antes que ella. Logan seguía dormido en su cuna y yo me vestí y bajé a la cocina a preparar el biberón para mi ahijado y el desayuno para mi castaña y para mí, a partir de este momento voy a cuidar de ellos tal y como se lo prometí a Tom, y cuando pase un tiempo prudencial intentaré volver a enamorarla.

Subí a la habitación con todo preparado y ya Hermione estaba despierta y tenía a Logan en brazos, le di el biberón a Herms y yo baje a la cocina a desayunar. Una hora después ella bajaba con la bandeja y el biberón vacíos, se sentó a mi lado y me agradeció el desayuno. Le pregunté si necesitaba algo y me dijo que quería ir al cementerio a visitar a Tom, que si podía quedarme con Logan a lo que le dije que sí, pero que tenía que ir a Hogwarts a hablar con nuestro padre y que sino le importaba me llevaba al niño conmigo, a lo que me dijo que no le importaba, así que una o dos horas después ella se marchó y al poco rato yo hacía lo mismo con el peque.

Al llegar al colegio me dirigí al despacho de director d mi padre, en cuanto nos vio tomo al niño en brazos y yo me senté enfrente del escritorio. Después de hablar un poco sobre como estaba Hermione, yo le pedí a Albus que me concediese una excedencia de un año para poder cuidar de Herms y del peque y me dijo que no había ningún problema.

-Espero que estés seguro de lo que quieres esta vez Severus, no me gustaría tomar cartas en el asunto

-Te juro que estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero y por el momento lo que quiero es cuidar de ellos del mismo modo que Hermione cuido de mi luego del plantón en el altar.

-Esta bien hijo, confío en ti.

-Gracias papá, te aseguro que esta vez no te arrepentirás.

Salí del despacho y regrese a casa, pero Hermione aún no había vuelto, así que acosté a Logan quien se había quedado dormido y me puse a leer un libro, media hora después ella regresó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me levanté, la abracé y la acompañé a su habitación, casi al instante se quedó dormida y durante unos diez minutos me dediqué a admirar lo hermosa que se veía incluso con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, después preparé la comida.

Esa noche, después de acostar a Logan fui al salón y Hermione se había quedado dormida en el sofá. La cogí en brazos, la subí a su habitación y la deje suavemente en cama, cuando me doy la vuelta la escuchó llamar a Tom en sueños y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, yo sonreí al verla, por un lado me confortaba ver que al menos en sus sueños el la hacia feliz, pero a la vez me carcomían los celos por no poder o no saber lograr lo mismo en ella. Aparté la mirada de su bonita sonrisa y me fui a acostar.

CINCO MESES DESPUÉS

Han pasado cinco meses y poco a poco Hermione a empezado a sonreí. Logan ya anda y ha pronunciado sus primeras palabras, agua, no y mamá, aquello hizo a Herms sonreír por primera vez en meses. Yo seguí ayudándola con el peque y con las comidas y algunas cosas de la casa, o bien la acompañaba al pedíatra cuando a Logan le tocaba revisión o si se ponía enfermo.

Lily a vuelto a aparecer en mi vida y un día me buscó en la casa. Yo había salido a ver a Harry quien junto con Ginny iban a ser papás, por eso esos meses de mareos y vómitos, Harry me había pedido que por favor me acercase a verlo pues se le habían acabado las pociones para los mareos y las náuseas y quería que le llevase más, así que se lo dije a Hermione. Cuando le di las pociones tomamos un café y me comentó si estaba Hermione en casa, que quería hablar con ella, al decirle que si los dos regresamos a casa de Hermione y entonces fue cuando escuché la voz de Lily gritándole a Hermione, así que Harry y yo corrimos al salón

-Severus es mío, me has oído zorra, aléjate de el.

-El y yo no estamos juntos, yo amo a otro hombre así que Sev puede hacer lo que le de la gana, sino está contigo no es por mi culpa, es por que el no quiere

-Mentira, el te tiene lástima y por es...

-Yo no siento lástima por Hermione, y ella tiene razón, si tu y yo no estamos juntos es porque yo no quiero, porque yo no te amo.

-No es verdad, tu me amas, siempre lo has echo, la has dejado a ella por mí

-Eso fue un error, el peor error de mi vida Lily, tu no eras nada más que un espejismo, pero mi amor por Hermione sí es real y la cuido por que la quiero, y cuido de Logan por que es el hijo de la mujer que amo y por que también a el lo quiero como si fuese mi hijo

-Pero no lo es. Sólo es el bastardo de Hermione junto con ese ...

Antes de que Lily pudiese continuar Hermione le había dado una bofetada en toda la cara y le pidió a Harry que se llevase a su hermana de allí, cosa que el hizo encantado.

-Siento mucho todo esto Hermione

-No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya Sev.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé muy fuerte y Herms me correspondió, cuando dejamos de abrazarnos ella se reía

-Que es lo gracioso Herms

-Lo siento, es que, es la primera vez que le pego a alguien y lamento decir que me siento bien por eso. Le tenía tantas ganas a esa imbécil...

-Si, no negaré que se lo merecía.

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

Es el cumple de Logan y le hemos preparado una fiesta, el peque lo ha pasado en grande. Hermione aveces aún piensa en Tom y alguna noche he dormido con ella intentando consolarla y ella se aferra a mi pecho. Harry y Ginny han tenido un niño al que llamaron Aaron Sebastian Potter Weasley, y Hermione y Ron son los padrinos. Lavender ha tenido una caída en la nieve y se ha roto un tobillo, tuvieron que operarla y está en rehabilitación. Por lo demás todos siguen igual.

Logan ya me llama padrino y siempre que me ve viene corriendo hcia mi y salta para que lo sostenga en brazos. Por las noches Herms le habla de su papá, pero ahora no lo hace con pena, ya a vuelto a sonreír y ha empezado a trabajar en Londres, ya que nos hemos mudado hace dos meses. Ella quiere empezar de nuevo y quiere estar cerca de nuestros padres, de sus amigos y de su ahijado, además quiere que Logan tenga trato con el hijo de Harry y con el futuro hijo de Draco y Luna, o sí, ella está a punto de dar a luz a una niña a la que llamarán Lia. Además ella dice que ya va siendo hora de que yo retome mi vida y vuelva al trabajo y sabe que la única forma de convencerme para hacerlo era rgresando a Londres pues por nada del mundo iba a dejarlos solos. La tía de Tom se ha enamorado y sigue en Galicia, aunque nos ha asegurado que cada dos fines de semana al mes va a venir para ver a su nieto, pues para ella Tom era su hijo, y por lo tanto Logan era su nieto.

Creo que a llegado el momento de volver a enamorarla, he decidido que voy a cortejarla y que no me voy a rendir, cada día que pasa la amo más y no puedo esperar para que vuelva a amarme y que se convierta en mi mujer, estoy decidido a ir a por todas.


	28. Por fin

Es ahora o nunca, han pasado ya cinco años de la muerte de Tom y Hermione vuelve a ser la misma chica de la que me enamoré, vuelve a sonreír y vuelve a confiar en mí, sobre todo desde la última vez que Lily apareció en nuestras vidas, cuando le dejé bien en claro delante de Herms y de Harry que ya no la amaba y que estoy loco por Hermione. He decidido arriesgarme y declararme, pero no quiero ir deprisa y meter la pata, así que aprovechando que es verano y que Hermione tiene vacaciones y yo también, he pensado en llevármelos a ella y a Logan al Parque acuático Royal en París. Tengo todo preparado, se lo he dicho a ellos y están muy ilusionados, sobre todo Logan.

Hemos decidido viajar en avión, para que Logan sepa como es y además yo tampoco he viajado nunca de ese modo así que es una experiencia nueva para los dos. El viaje es desde un domingo hasta el sábado siguiente. Mis padres me aconsejaron un hotel y tengo reservadas dos habitaciones, una para Hermione y Logan y la habitación contigua para mi, además de que puedo acceder a su habitación pues hay una puerta que las comunica, más que nada por si ocurre algo para que puedan acudir a mi rápidamente.

El domingo, cuando llegamos era muy tarde así que colocamos las ropas en los armarios y nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente paseamos por la ciudad conociendo un poco sus monumentos. Visitamos la Torre Eiffel y comimos en uno de sus restaurantes. A Hermione le gustó mucho, sobre todo el postre, al igual que a Logan, a mi como no me gusta el dulce me tomé un café. Por la tarde visitamos el Louvre. Al día siguiente por la mañana vimos el Museo Carnavalet, es cual está dedicado a la historia de París, desde sus orígenes hasta el día de hoy y por la tarde fuimos a ver una obra de teatro para niños llamada El pequeño ratón Feliz, para que Logan también se divirtiese ya que el Carnavalet no le hizo demasiada gracia.

Los días fueron pasando entre visitar lo más emblemático de París, ver obras de teatro y visitar las más hermosas bibliotecas, hasta que por fin llegó el viernes, el día más esperado por mi ahijado, pues para ese día teníamos las entradas para el parque acuático. Logan lo pasó en grande al igual que Hermione y los dos se subieron a todas las atracciones de agua, yo los veía reír. Al finalizar el día Logan terminó agotado y al llegar al hotel estaba profundamente dormido, yo iba a despertarlo para darle la cena pero Herms me dijo que lo dejásemos dormir, que cuando tuviese hambre ya se despertaría. Dejé al peque en su habitación tapado con unas mantas y fui a junto Hermione, la cual había pedido cena para dos al servicio de habitaciones y me invitó a cenar con ella.

La cena fue fantástica y lo pasamos en grande hablando de lo divertida que había sido la semana y de lo ilusionado que estaba Logan, un par de horas o tres después el peque despertó y pedimos algo para él para cenar. Nada más terminar se volvió a quedar dormido.

Herms y yo encendimos la tele y vimos una película en francés con subtítulos en inglés, a mitad de la película Hermione empezaba a quedarse dormida, le dije que la dejaría acostarse pero ella no quiso y me pidió que le hiciese un poco de compañía, a lo que yo acepté encantado. Ella no tardó en quedarse dormida con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, yo continué viendo la película y al terminar la desperté para que se fuese a la cama y yo hacer lo mismo e irme a mi habitación. Hermione se separó de mi con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos, segundos que yo aproveché para acercarme a ella y besarla. Al principio del beso sentí algo de temor por si me rechazaba, pero eso no pasó, al contrario, me devolvió el beso con la misma suavidad con que yo la besaba, después de unos segundos ella se separó y se levantó deprisa bajando la mirada. Yo me levanté, la tome del mentón con mi mano derecha e hice un poco de fuerza para que ella levantase la mirada y me mirase a los ojos.

-te amo Hermione. Quiero que sepas que hace mucho tiempo que soñaba con volver a besar tus labios.

-Severus yo... yo sigo enamorada de Tom, aunque me veas sonreír y aunque estoy mucho mejor y ya no me duele tanto su muerte, sigo enamorada de él.

-Lo sé, y no me importa, no mientras que también tengas un hueco en tu corazón para mi, para esto que siento por ti. ¿Podrías tu volver a amarme?

-Tom tenía razón Severus, cuando me dijo el día en que murió que yo todavía seguía enamorada de ti. Siento que os he amado a los dos y que aún os amo a los dos, pero no soportaría que me volvieses a dejar sola Severus, si Lily reapareciese y la volvieses a elegir a ella, si traicionó el amor que Tom me tenía y el amor que yo aún le tengo por volver a darme la oportunidad de amarte de nuevo, y luego yo no significase nada para ti, no sé si podría seguir adelante.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuerte contra mi pecho.

-Te amo Hermione, eres la única mujer para mi, la única a la que quiero a mi lado. Hace años fui un estúpido que no supo darse cuenta de que tenía a su lado a la mujer que amaba realmente hasta que te perdí. No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Te amo castaña, más que a nadie en este mundo.

-¿y Logan?

-¡Logan!, él es más que mi ahijado. El es como si fuese mi propio hijo, le juré a Tom que iba a querer y cuidar a su familia como si fuese la mía propia y te juró Hermione, te juró que Logan y tu sois mi familia.

Herms se volvió a alejar de mi, pero no sin antes besarme.

-Necesito pensar bien las cosas, dame un tiempo para saber lo que quiero, para darme cuenta de si estoy o no preparada para abrirte mi corazón una vez más. Por favor Sev, dame tiempo.

-Todo el que quieras.

Me acerqué a ella, le di un beso en los labios y me fui a acostar. Al día siguiente regresamos a Londres, hice mi maleta y me mudé a mi casa dejando a Hermione un tiempo para ella y para su hijo. Durante dos meses no nos vimos para nada, solo veía a Logan cuando Herms lo dejaba en casa de nuestros padres para que los abuelos lo viesen y de paso yo también iba a casa de ellos para pasar tiempo los cuatro juntos.

Pasados dos meses que a mi me parecieron eternos, un día recibí una llamada de Herms pidiéndome de ir a verla, a lo que por supuesto le dije que sí, así que quedamos a las nueve en su casa, ese mismo día recibí una llamada de Lily citándome a las ocho en su casa, en principio le dije que no pero ante su insistencia acabé cediendo, al llegar a su casa me dijo que estaba muy enferma y que se estaba muriendo y me pidió perdón por todo lo que me había echo, yo le dije que no tenía que disculparse, que eso era el pasado, ella me pidió que me quedase con ella a cenar, que se acababa de enterar hacia apenas seis horas de la noticia de su enfermedad y que no quería estar sola, pero yo le dije que no podía, que hablaría con su hermano y que seguro que el estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con ella y que no la iba a dejar pasar por su enfermedad sola, y dicho y echo, fui a casa de Harry, le conté lo que había pasado y el se dirigió a casa mientras que yo fui a la de Hermione, a donde, por cierto, llegué tarde.

Al llegar vi que la mesa del comedor estaba arreglada con velas y con vajilla para dos, pero no había ni rastro de Hermione a lo que yo me temí lo peor, sin embargo ella estaba sentada en la cocina vestida con un vestido negro despampanante, sostenía una copa de vino blanco en la mano y miraba a la nada, yo hice notar mi presencia, ella giró la cabeza y me miró con los ojitos tristes.

-Siento mucho el retraso Hermione

-Creí que ya no vendrías.

-Lo siento, de verdad, no pensé que me fuese a demorar en llegar Hermione, no volvería a dejarte plantada nunca, perdóname cielo.

-Está bien, no importa, ha sido un retraso, tampoco es el fin del mundo

-Gracias. Estas preciosa Hermione.

Ella me sonrió, yo me acerqué a ella y la bese, lento, suave, con todo el amor y la ternura que siento por ella.

-Herms, tengo que contarte algo. Por favor, antes de enfadarte y mandarme al demonio escúchame y después sino quieres volver a verme lo entenderé.

-¿qué paso Sev?

-Verás, me retrasé por culpa de Lily.

-Sev, no sigas, si todavía...

-NO!

No dejé que terminase la frase, no quiero bajo ningún concepto que crea lo que no es

-Hermione, no siento nada por ella te lo juro.

Me acerqué a Herms y la agarre de las manos, dándole besos en la palma de su mano

-Ella me llamó pidiéndome vernos, en principio le contesté que no, pero ella parecía tan desesperada que accedí pues ella quería verme a las ocho y yo pensé que tendría tiempo para venir, por eso acepté, si llegó a saber que iba a retrasarme le hubiese dicho que quedaba con ella otro día. El caso es que me contó que está enferma, parece ser que se está muriendo. Perdóname Herms. Yo sé que no debería haber ido, perdón.

-No importa Sev, lo entiendo, ¿y la dejaste sola?

-No, con Harry, le dije que hablaría con él y que seguro que su hermano no tendría inconveniente de estar con ella

-Y Harry, ¿qué te dijo?

-Nada, el simplemente habló con Ginny y luego se fue a donde Lily, supongo que estará allí ahora.

-Sev, si quieres...

-No Herms, Logan y tu sois mi prioridad, lo siento por ella, pues no le deseo ningún mal, pero tampoco puedo sacrificar mi felicidad junto a ti y Logan por estar con ella.

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS

Hermione y yo estamos juntos, ella le explicó a Logan que nos habíamos enamorado y mi ahijado nos dio una enorme sonrisa a los dos y nos abrazó. Parece que tengo la aprobación de mi ahijado.

Lily me llamaba casi todos los días diciendo que me necesitaba, pero yo siempre le decía que no podía hacerme cargo de ella, que ya tenia a Harry y a Ginny quienes se preocupaban por ella. Sin embargo un día Hermione me dijo que Lily la había buscado y que le había suplicado que hablase conmigo para que yo accediera a verla de vez en cuando, así que al final consiguió lo que quería y yo la veía tan demacrada que sentí pena por ella y empecé a pasar tiempo con Lily. Un día que estaba con Lily en su casa hablando y tomando un café, Herms me llamó, que fuese urgente a verla y que por favor llevase a la hermana de Harry conmigo. Cuando llegamos a casa de Herms, ella estaba muy seria y parecía enfadada.

-¿qué pasa Hermione?

-Que te diga Lily lo que pasa.

-¿Lily?

-No sé Sev.

-No seas cínica Lily y por una vez en tu puñetera vida habla con la verdad por delante.

-No sé de que verdad me hablas.

-Muy bien. Sev, Lily no está enferma

-Mentira. Si lo estoy y bastante mal lo estoy pasando ya como para que tu quieras hundirme más todavía

-Por Merlín Lily, tu es que no tienes límites.¿Dime que pretendes mintiendo sobre algo tan grave?

-no, la pregunta es, ¿qué pretendes tu?, ya sé,estas celosa por que Sev me hace más caso a mi que a ti y por eso te inventas todo esto.

-YA BASTA!no pienso permitir que vengas a mi propia casa a llamarme mentirosa. Las dos sabemos que te lo has inventado todo solo para que Severus lo dejase todo por ti.

-Yo no tengo que mentir para

No daba crédito a todo lo que oía, por un lado me parecía imposible que Lily fuese capaz de mentir en algo tan grave como una enfermedad mortal y por otro sabía que Hermione jamás se inventaría algo así solo por miedo a perderme, y hay lo supe.

-¿Cómo has podido inventarte algo tan grave Lily? ¿tienes idea de lo preocupado y triste que está Harry pensando que su hermana se está muriendo? ¿acaso tienes una idea de lo duro que estaba siendo para mi estar tan lejos de mi mujer y mi hijo solo porque sentía pena porque creía que te ibas a morir?

-¿Vas a creer a Hermione?. Sev, ella miente.

-Por supuesto que la creo a Hermione, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Además, Hermione es la mujer que amo y siempre la escogeré a ella por encima de quien sea, y ahora vete y no vuelvas. Y más te vale ir junto a tu hermano y contarle la verdad sino quieres quedarte sola por el resto de tu vida.

-Me temo que es tarde Sev, fue el mismo Harry quien me lo contó, por lo visto Lily no ha aprendido todavía a no tener ciertas conversaciones cuando hay gente delante. Harry me ha pedido que te diga que no vuelvas a aparecer por su casa, a no ser que quieras que te cierre la puerta en las narices, y ahora, ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!.

Lily se marchó de allí lanzando improperios en contra nuestra y de su hermano, y no volvimos a saber nada de ella hasta mucho tiempo después.

Hermione me abrazó, nos besamos y nos dirigimos a su habitación y allí, por fin, la hice mía, como siempre debió ser.

FIN


	29. Epílogo

PERSONAJES Y LOCALIZACIONES CONOCIDAS PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA J K ROWLING. SOLO LA HISTORIA AQUÍ CONTADA ES MÍA. NO GANO NADA ESCRIBIÉNDOLA, LO HAGO POR PURA DIVERSIÓN.

YAZMIN SNAPE MARVOLO, ESTE CAPÍTULO TE LO DEDICO. NO TENÍA PENSADO ESCRIBIR UN EPÍLOGO PERO YA QUE ME LO HAS PEDIDO AQUÍ ESTÁ. VOY A IMPROVISARLO PORQUE NO LO TENGO ESCRITO, A VER QUE SALE, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.

POR SEVERUS SNAPE

Al fin, después de mucho tiempo y luego de mucho luchar por ella, Hermione ha sido mi mujer en todos los sentidos, pues nos hemos casado. La boda ha sido sencilla, Harry y Ginny fueron los padrinos. La luna de miel la pasamos en Italia, conociendo el país.

Logan ya tiene diecisiete años y está cursando su último año en Hogwarts, la casa donde fue a parar es Gryfindor, como no podía ser de otra forma. Es un gran estudiante y está muy enamorado de Lia, la hija de Draco y Luna. Al principio a Draco no le hizo ninguna gracia que Logan fuese a pedirle permiso para salir con su hija de trece años, pero cuando él le prometió que siempre la iba a respetar y que la cuidaría, Draco le dio el visto bueno, además de que Lia le dijo que estaba muy enamorada de Logan.

Aaron el hijo de Harry y Ginny ha quedado en Slytherine, Harry no se lo podía creer, pero igual se sentía muy orgulloso de su hijo mayor, a parte de Aaron también tienen a una niña a la que llamaron Sophy y que tiene diez años y otro niño de tres años llamado Fred. Ron y Lavander tienen gemelos, dos niños pelirrojos, John y Michael.

En cuanto a Hermione y a mi, tenemos una niña de tres años a la que llamamos Nylah, Logan está encantado de tener una hermanita. En cuanto a mi relación con Logan, no puede ser mejor, lo he adoptado, pero sin darle mi apellido, al igual que hicieron en su día Albus y Minerva por Hermione y por mi, y Logan me llama papá, aunque sabe perfectamente que no soy su padre de sangre y tanto Herms como yo le hablamos siempre de Tom y el se siente muy orgulloso de su padre.

Logan es responsable, lleva muy bien sus estudios y en muchos aspectos supera a su madre, ama con locura a Lia y la cuida en todo momento. Aaron el hijo mayor de Harry dice que cuando Nylah sea mayor se va a casar con ella, Hermione está encantada con la idea, pero yo, aunque quiero mucho al ahijado de Herms, le he dicho que por encima de mi cadáver, Draco se ríe y dice que ya se encargara el de recordarme las palabras que le dije cuando supe del interés de mi hijo por su niña y empiezo a maldecir el día en el que me metí. Antes de que se me olvide, Neville y Hanna lo dejaron hace un tiempo, son amigos pero nada más y por el momento Neville no quiere saber nada de noviazgos y se ha convertido en una versión del antiguo Sirius, es decir, que Neville está un día con una y otro con otra.

Sirius y Bellatrix siguen en África y han adoptado a varios niños. Lucius se casó con Narcisa, se quieren y los dos están de acuerdo en que no quieren tener hijos. Remus y Tonks no se separan ni un momento y se les ve muy felices juntos y tienen un hijo, Teddy. De James jamás volví a saber absolutamente nada, desde la última vez que nos encontramos que le entré a golpes en la calle no volvimos a saber de él. En cuanto a Lily, ella se casó con un multimillonario francés con un nombre que no sé ni pronunciar y tampoco se ha vuelto a meter en mi vida, aunque por lo que parece no es feliz, solo se caso por el dinero y parece ser que el tipo es un tacaño y que si quiere dinero tiene que trabajar, pues no le da un duro, esto lo sé por Harry ya que su hermanita en más de una ocasión le ha pedido dinero, aunque él no se lo dio jamás, así que Lily dejo de llamar.

Hermione, Logan y Nylah son mi vida entera, nos ha llevado tiempo estar juntos, pero al final mi niña y yo hemos formado una familia juntos. Todos los días le digo lo mucho que la amo e intento demostrárselo siempre. A veces le pregunto si es feliz y ella me contesta que sí, que me ama y que no podría ser más feliz. Todos los años por el aniversario de la muerte de Tom vamos al cementerio a visitar su tumba, estamos los cuatro un rato y después Nylah y yo dejamos a Herms y a Logan a solas con él. Allí Herms le cuenta lo mucho que lo quiere y que es feliz conmigo y Logan le habla de su chica y de sus planes de futuro. Logan quiere ser auror y su madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de nuestro hijo.

Naturalmente no todo es un valle de rosas, a veces discutimos y hemos llegado a estar días sin hablarnos, pero ni con esas nos acostamos jamás sin un beso de buenas noches, cuando esto ocurre lo paso fatal y la echo mucho de menos, pero la verdad es que nuestras reconciliaciones después son muy ardientes y solemos enviar a los chicos a dormir a casa de sus padrinos o en el caso de Logan a donde algún amigo.

FIN

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABÉIS LEÍDO, COMENTADO, PUESTO EN FAVORITOS Y EN ALERTAS. GRACIAS ESPECIALMENTE A TI YAZMIN YA QUE SIN TI NO HABRÍA ESTE PEQUEÑO EPÍLOGO. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. SEGUIRÉ POR ACÁ COMO LECTORA Y COMENTANDO LOS FICS QUE MÁS ME GUSTAN. BICOS A TODOS Y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
